The Academy of Fairies
by PokemonSky1999
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama,friendship, and... falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

Summary: Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures! (OC's included!)

**~Chapter 1: An Academy of Fairies!**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

The sound of the school uniform's dress shoes tapped against the tile floor of the hallways as two boys, about the same height, walked down the hall side to side. Gray Fullbuster had his bag swung over his right shoulder and Natsu Dragneel had it over his left shoulder. Both boys made their way down the hall, looking straight ahead. The girls in the halls had stopped and had nearly stopped breathing. The boys in the hall rolled their eyes as if they didn't care, but they were extremely jealous.

"Oh, they are so cute, as always!" One girl cried, hugging her bag and blushing.

"I wish I could talk to them! It's just so nerve wrecking when I even go near them!" Another said, trying not to squeal.

"I'd kill to even get them to look at me and say hello!" A girl giggled, holding her friend's sleeve. Her friend replied with, "They do look adorable in their school uniforms though!"

Both boys kept walking, ignoring the things people said as they walked by. Their uniforms did actually fit nice. A pure white collared shirt with dress pants and dress shoes. They even had a tie with their uniforms.

"This is such a drag…" Natsu sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It could be worse. Just suck it up and keep walking." Gray said, shifting his bag to his other shoulder. Both boys kept walking until they noticed a friend in the halls.

"Gray, Natsu, about time I found you!" Jellal Fernandez smiled at the end of the hall and waved bye to another boy. A few more girls joined in the gossip and watched the three boys walked down the hall.

"Sorry we left you back there, things happened." Gray chuckled, rubbing his cheek with a finger. Jellal shook his head and smiled.

"It's fine. I had to check my E-mail anyways. What happened by the way?"

Natsu and Gray sweat dropped at this question. They _really_ didn't want to explain it all.

"W-Well, let's just say something happened with Natsu and 'you-know-who' again." Gray said, glaring daggers at Natsu, who shivered.

"Let me guess, you still fighting that cat?" Jellal looked at Natsu, who nodded nervously.

"Damn cat, I hope it burns in a kitty hell!" Natsu said, rubbing the new cat bite marks from earlier this morning.

The 'cat' the boys are referring to is PantherLily, Gajeel Redfox's cat. Natsu had been fighting that cat ever since he and Gajeel had met.

Speaking of which…

"Hey Salamander, I was looking for you ya bastard!" Gajeel Redfox turned around the corner and Natsu dropped his bag. He cracked his knuckles and began to stomp towards Gajeel.

"You and I need to talk, now!" Natsu stopped in front of Gajeel, who had a frown that read, 'get outta my face'.

"Damn right we need to talk, Salamander! I can't believe what you did to PantherLily this morning!" Gajeel shouted, glaring.

"Tell that cat of yours to stop bothering me!" Natsu yelled back, now he was glaring. Jellal and Gray could tell this wasn't going to end well, like always when it came to these two…

Jellal and Gray noticed a crowd of people coming around to see what was going on. Jellal turned to the two teens who were arguing in front of them.

"Uh… Guys? Can you chill out? You're making a scene." Jellal started walking towards them, but Natsu and Gajeel turned to him and shouted, "Stay outta it noob!"

Jellal stumbled back and Gray sweat dropped. A black aura formed over Natsu and Gajeel's heads until they heard someone shout.

"What's going on over here?" The familiar voice shouted, making Gajeel and Natsu jump. The crowd quickly scattered away and a girl about the age of Natsu and the others stood there, hands on her hips. It was the girl scarier than any teacher, police officer, or military general's shouting to shame.

That girl was Erza Scarlet herself.

Natsu and Gajeel instantly stopped fighting and stood up straight. Erza looked at the two boys and rolled her eyes.

"Something told me you two were causing the entire ruckus." Erza said, shaking her head. "Some things never change with you, Natsu."

"Why are you just pointing me out?" Natsu asked, a chill going down his spine suddenly.

"Because you normally cause all the problems." Gray answered, smirking. Natsu pouted at him and Gajeel chuckled. They all knew it was true, even Natsu couldn't disagree.

"So Erza, what's up lately?" Jellal turned to Erza with a smile; she rubbed her cheek with a finger and nervously twirled a piece of her hair with another finger.

"N-Nothing much, just walking around." She blushed a bit and Gray chuckled. Erza stepped on his foot and he leaned against the wall as she turned back to Jellal, who had sweat dropped at the event that had just happened in front of him.

"S-So, I'll see you guys around. I have to go to the library and return my books before they are overdue." Erza turned on her heels and walked off down the hall, taking one last glance at them before they left. Her cute little red school uniform skirt twirled as she turned around the corner. **(A/N: If you haven't noticed yet, the school uniforms are the ones from the OVA. Well, I changed the tie and skirt colors to match them! XD)**

"She so digs you man." Gray said, leaning against Jellal's shoulder. Jellal shook his head and a faint pink blush ran across his cheeks.

"You're crazy; we're just childhood friends, nothing more than that." Jellal turned away from Gray and bent down to fix his shoe. Gajeel looked at his phone and sighed. He put it back in his pocket and turned to Natsu, giving him a smirk.

"We ain't done, Salamander. I'm gonna throw you out every window in the school until you say sorry for what you did to PantherLily." Gajeel scoffed and Natsu rolled his eyes. Gajeel walked away and Jellal turned to Natsu.

"What did you even do to PantherLily?" Jellal asked, raising a brow. "Could it really have been as bad as the stuff you normally do to him?"

"I shaved a huge chunk of fur off his back and plucked off three of his whiskers." Natsu smirked and threw his bag over his other shoulder.

…

"Damn, I'm so bored!" Natsu leaned back in his chair and Gray sweat dropped.

"We've barely been in here for 5 minuets!" Gray chuckled and twitched his lips a bit. Natsu leaned back up and slammed his head on the desk.

"Oof, for once, I actually want a girl to tell me how cute I look right now…" He groaned, looking up at Gray, who rolled his eyes at his pink haired best friend. Both boys could easily be called 'The cutest guys in Earthland' by the students at their school. Daily, it was them either getting complements or a locker filled with love letters.

"Alright students, let's begin class shall we?" Macao walked away from his desk and in front of the class. He began to call roll and then finally got to-

"Gray Fullbuster, are you present?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Gray yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel, are you here?"

"Sadly, now can I go home?" Natsu gave his signature grin and the others in the class chuckled. Macao rolled his eyes and called the next few people on the roster. He then sent it off to the office and pointed to the board with his ruler.

"Welcome back students, I hope your 4-day break was fun, because now we're about to pound into the books!" Macao smiled and the students groaned. Everyone got a textbook and began to work on their assignments.

Natsu's phone vibrated and he looked around before checking it.

**From Laki:**

**Have you seen the new girl? O_O**

Natsu smiled at this text. He hadn't talked to Laki in 2 days or hasn't seen her. Laki had caught the flu all last week and he visited her for 3 days, but then she got worse, so he stopped. He had been wondering if she was okay.

**To Laki:**

**Nope, who is she? :/**

Natsu sent the text and then thought for a moment. New students were rare. To be honest, Natsu had begun to somewhat dislike having new students, especially new _girls_. They were always drooling over him and Gray, just like all the others.

**From Laki:**

**Haven't met her just yet, but I heard she's nice. I even hear she's from a rich family far away from here. I even heard she came here from the Blue Pegasus Academy. ^_^**

Blue Pegasus was a good friend of ours and Natsu even had friends there. It was a really expensive school, so this girl had to be _loaded _with cash!

**To Laki:**

**She's gotta be super rich then! .**

**We gotta look out for her so we can-**

"Dragneel, come up here and bring your phone into the bucket." Macao said from across the room. Natsu's finger slid off the touch screen and he looked up at Macao.

"N-No. Please not the bucket!" Natsu cried and Macao raised a brow. "Please, anything but the bucket!"

"Natsu, bring me your phone! You can have it back at the end of class." Macao snapped, shaking the bucket. Natsu whimpered and Gray held in his laughter. Natsu dropped his phone in the plastic and sank back down in his seat.

"He's never gonna give you your phone back." Gray smiled.

"Shut your face." Natsu pouted, crossing his arms.

"It sucks to suck." Gray smirked, making Natsu punch his arm playfully.

Both boys laughed a bit until Macao made them both get silent.

…

Natsu walked down the hall silently and whimpered.

'_Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!' _Natsu quickened his pace and turned around the corner towards the bathroom. He then stopped when he heard something in the hall.

"Natsu, aren't you on your way to lunch?" Loki, another one of Natsu's closest friends, smiled at him. Natsu pushed away the urge to pee and walked towards his orange haired friend.

"Yo Loki, I was on my way to the bathroom. Can you tell the others I'll be there afterwards?" Natsu asked, doing a little 'pee-pee' dance. Loki chuckled at this.

"Alright, go before you wet yourself." Loki chuckled, watching Natsu run off down the halls. Loki then turned and went to the school's backyards to join Gray and the others for lunch.

…

"Hey guys, when you eat a rice ball do you take big bites or little bites?" Natsu asked, staring at the rice ball in his hand. Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal blinked at him in confusion.

"W-Well, I take big bites. If you take big bites, you can taste more flavor from the rice ball." Gajeel said, looking at Natsu's rice ball.

"If you take big bites, it means you finish it faster, which means you can't enjoy it like you want to." Jellal said, making Gajeel pout. Natsu kept staring at the rice ball in his hands.

"I take tiny bites, it makes the rice ball last longer. Besides, you can still taste the flavor in it." Gray answered, handing a piece of sushi to Jellal.

"How do you eat your rice ball, Natsu?" Jellal asked before the rice ball entered Natsu's mouth.

"Well, I always pack two of em. One rice ball for tiny bites and the other for big bites." Natsu answered, grinning.

"How did we even get to this conversation?" Gajeel asked, sweat dropping. His three roommates shrugged and kept eating as Loki took a sip of his soda.

"Hey guys," Gajeel said, opening his phone "Have you seen the new girl yet?"

"I haven't it, but I heard about her from Laki in 1st period." Natsu answered, taking another big bite of rice ball.

"I don't think I have. Laxus told me, and I quote, 'she was a sight for sore eyes' though." Gray said, biting his slice of Lemon Bread. "They say several boys want to go out with her."

"She doesn't seem bad. Erza told me a bit about her before she had to leave when we saw one another in the hallway." Jellal bit into a muffin and the five boys sat in silence for a moment…

All until they heard laughter from three girls walking there way towards them.

**End!**

**I know this was pretty bad, but I put a bit of humor in it!**

**Well, it's up to you! DO you like it? :D**

**Tell me what you think! Be honest! **

**It'll get better as the story goes on, I promise! XD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**(Even though I wish I could V/A on it! .)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama,friendship, and... falling in love! (OC's included!)

**~Chapter 2: The New Fairy in Town**

"Yo boys, what's up?" Cana, Fairy Academy's female alcoholic, smiled at the five boys and drunk from her canteen. Two other girls followed behind her, giggling.

"Hey Cana, ya drunk bastard." Gajeel laughed high fiving Cana, who had a red blush across her face.

'_She's drunk even at school…' _The five boys thought, sweat dropping. _'Not surprising coming from Cana.'_

"Hey guys, do you have any plans this weekend?" Lisanna asked, taking a seat next to Jellal.

"Nope, I hadn't thought about this weekend yet." Natsu said, taking the next rice ball out of his lunch.

"How about we all go to the mall tomorrow and then we could go out to eat." Mirajane, or as her friends called her 'Mira', suggested, smiling.

"That's better than nothing. I need a more shirts anyways." Gray said, fixing his shirt collar.

"Why? Because you keep stripping yours off and losing all your shirts?" Gajeel asked, smirking. Gray glared at him and retorted with, "Not funny dude."

"I was wondering do you guys know the new girl everyone's talking about?" Jellal asked, turning to Mira and Lisanna. Cana was hiccupping on Gray's shoulder, being quiet the entertainment for Gajeel and Natsu.

"Nope, I hadn't heard anything about her until a moment ago from Mira-nee." Lisanna responded, rubbing her cheek with a finger in embarrassment.

"She's joining the cheer team. Evergreen told me we'd met her then. Apparently, she and Evergreen really hit it off since they had 1st period together. I even heard the new girl is from a rich family!" Mira exclaimed, fixing her silver school uniform skirt as Lisanna fixed her white one and Cana's brown one. Cana, who was still a little drunk, sat up and added, "She's a really pretty *hic* girl! Every boy has *hic* a thing for her!"

Natsu laughed again at Cana and then popped open his bottle of Sunny D.

"I don't see the fuss. She can't be that cute." Natsu said, sipping down some of the orange juice.

"Yeah, we'll be the judge of that." Gray added, bro fisting Natsu and sipping his Pepsi. Gajeel ate some of his rice and then looked at Jellal. "You think maybe this new girl is just like the other girls here?"

Jellal's eyes widened and he sweat dropped. "Let's hope not."

…

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…_

"Alright students, we'll continue this movie tomorrow. Have a nice weekend everyone." Gildarts said, standing up out of his desk and walking to his drawer for yet another Laffy Taffy. Natsu picked up his bag and walked out of 7th period with Lisanna, Loki, Elfman, and Laxus.

"Man, not one sign of that new girl!" Natsu pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Lisanna giggled and rubbed his back.

"Its fine Natsu, she gets her class schedule Monday, you'll see her then probably." Lisanna shrugged, fixing her white tie.

"Do you know her name, Laxus?" Loki asked, looking towards the tall blonde male. He thought for a moment and cursed under his breath.

"Damn it, I forgot her name! She's really cute though, you can't miss her when you see her." Laxus said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Natsu, why are you looking for her?" Lisanna asked, turning to him.

"Natsu wants to date the new girl! Now that's a man!" Elfman said, pumping his fist in the air. Natsu punched him in the back of his head and shouted: "That's not it at all, baka!"

"Then why are you looking for her?" Laxus asked, opening his locker.

"I want to see if all the fuss is true. They say she's cute, but Gray and I will be the judge of that statement!" Natsu said proudly, winking.

"You two are idiots." Lisanna sweat dropped.

"That's why they're best friends." Loki sweat dropped beside her and Laxus closed his locker.

"Well, I got to go. My cousin should be home by now. See ya around guys." Laxus left and Loki looked at his watch.

"I should get going too, friends are waiting for me. We're going to watch a movie, bye." Loki left, leaving Lisanna and Natsu in the hall.

"So, when are we going to the mall tomorrow?" Natsu turned and looked down at Lisanna, whose height had recently stopped at his chest.

"Mira says after she does some errands. Can I come over to your dorm after I study?" Lisanna asked, opening her locker and putting her math book inside her bag.

"Sure. Gajeel, Jellal, and Gray wouldn't mind." Natsu smiled at her as she nodded. "But that _damn cat _might!"

Lisanna giggled at Natsu's anger and said, "You and PantherLily still fighting as usual?"

"I hate that stupid cat. He acts just like his douche of an owner." Natsu pouted, as Lisanna giggled again. Natsu then heard a squeal or two as he walked by.

"Natsu-sama, he's so cute!" A girl squealed.

"Isn't he always? I envy Lisanna-san!" The girl's friend squealed. Natsu sighed as he got to the school's front yards with Lisanna. She sweat dropped and chuckled.

"You alright, Natsu?" Lisanna asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'll just never get used to that." Natsu sighed, fixing his sleeves.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Lisanna walked left and turned at the end of the street. Natsu turned down the right street and smiled as his white scarf danced in the winds. He loved is scarf with everything in his body.

Because his beloved father gave this to him.

Natsu was about to start running towards his home, but heard someone scream. It sounded like a female's voice!

…

"Let go of me, you freaks!" The girl cried, trying to swing at the two boys. One boy grabbed her wrist and the other grabbed her face. They pinned her soft white face against the cold bricks of the alleyway.

"Just hold still, the fun will begin soon." One boy smiled at her and she screamed again. The other boy pulled her hair to his face and growled.

"Shut up before we have to hurt you!" The other boy hissed, pinning her back against the wall.

"Let me go damn it!" The girl yelled again, tears forming in her eyes.

"You heard her, she said let her go!" A voice demanded at the end of the alleyway. The two boys looked away from the girl and at the end of the dark path. A boy wearing the Fairy Tail Academy uniform stepped into the alleyway and smirked.

"Who do you think you are, little twerp!" One boy shouted. Before he got to make any movements, the pink haired male punched both boys and knocked them out. The girl pressed against the wall fell to her knees and hugged herself.

"Hey, it's alright now. You're safe with me." The pink haired boy reassured. His white scaly like scarf danced as the wind blew and his pink locks floated in the air. The girl looked up at him and he held a hand out. She took it and he pulled her up to her feet. He walked out of the alleyway with her and she hugged his arm.

"T-Thank you for saving me, I hope I wasn't a burden. I'm new around here and I got lost."

"No problem, a cute girl like you should be careful around here though." The boy smiled, making her blush. "I've never seen you around here before."

The girl blinked and the boy chuckled.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Natsu Dragneel, who are you?"

"L-Lucy, I'm Lucy Heartifilia. Nice to meet you, Natsu." Lucy smiled and Natsu winked.

"Where'd ya come from Lucy?" Natsu asked, smiling.

"I just moved here from Blue Pegasus Academy two days ago. I go to Fairy Tail Academy now, I'm new there." Lucy explained, blushing a bit. Natsu gasped and pointed at her.

"Its you! You're that new girl everyone's talking about!" Natsu said, his mouth was open in shock and his eyes were wide.

"Yeah, word must've gotten around pretty quick huh?" Lucy sweat dropped at this.

"Laxus wasn't kidding, you sure are cute…" Natsu thought this out loud and didn't realize his words until Lucy blushed and giggled at him. "Wah! I didn't mean to say that!"

"Its fine Natsu, you're cute too." Lucy smiled, pinching his cheek. Natsu blushed and laughed when Lucy let go.

"So, where do you live?" Natsu asked, rubbing his cheek.

"In a mansion not too far from here with my mom, dad, and sister. I think I can make it home alone." Lucy said, looking at Natsu. "I'll see you at school Monday, Natsu."

"Oh, okay then. Bye Lucy." Natsu waved as Lucy turned around a corner. The moment she did, Natsu put a hand over his heart and blushed.

He felt like such a dweeb!

…

"I'm home guys!" Natsu called, entering the dorm room and throwing his bag and shoes onto the ground beside the door.

"Aye!" A small blue cat cut around the corner and meowed the same way it always did. Natsu smiled and ran to the fuzzy blue cat.

"Happy, how are you little buddy?" Natsu scratched behind Happy's ears and Happy purred with delight. Natsu picked up the cat and put him on his shoulders with a smile. Natsu slid open the door into the living room and saw Jellal and Gray playing a game on the Xbox360. Both boys were shirtless and only wore their shorts. Both had wet hair and a towel around their necks.

"Hey Natsu, I didn't think you'd ever come home." Jellal asked, fixing his headset to the off switch so the others online wouldn't hear him.

"Sorry, a girl was in trouble and I had to help her." Natsu said, stripping off his shirt. Happy waited until it was off and jumped back on his shoulder.

"Well look at you, hero of justice." Gray taunted, turning off his headset. "Was she cute?"

Natsu blushed and replied "Well, she wasn't ugly."

"So she _is cute_." Jellal said, leaning in when he said 'is cute'.

"Yeah, she was actually really beautiful." Natsu blushed again, even though blushing wasn't his thing. The only ones who had ever seen him blush were his roommates, Lisanna, Elfman, Mira, and Cana.

"Sounds like our little Natsu's in _love_!" Jellal exclaimed. Gray started making kissy faces until Natsu threw a pillow at his face. Happy jumped off Natsu's shoulder and hid under the covers.

"So who is she? Do we know her?" Gray asked, ignoring the fact Natsu hit him really hard with the pillow.

"Her name's Lucy. I think she's the new girl everyone's talking about." Natsu said, tapping a finger against his chin. "I mean, she says she's rich and has a mansion she just moved to. She even came from the Blue Pegasus Academy."

"That's gotta be her. I bet she's super cute. You should've taken me with you!" Gray said, picking his controller up. "Jellal, the next game's starting."

Jellal turned his headset back on and began to play Halo 4 again with Gray as the next round started. Natsu took Happy off his shoulder and turned to lie on his bed…

A black cat sat on Natsu's bed and hissed as Natsu turned to him.

"PantherLily, I don't have time to mess with you. Get off the bed before I knock you off." Natsu ordered, pointing to the ground. Lily turned his head from Natsu and hissed again. Natsu lifted his foot and kicked the black cat full speed off the bed. Jellal and Gray gasped as Lily landed on all fours onto the carpet floor and glared at Natsu, who had already jumped into his bed as if nothing happened.

"Come on Happy, let's take a nap." Natsu patted the spot beside him and Happy jumped beside him with his weird style of meowing, "Aye!"

Natsu closed his eyes and chuckled as he heard the sound of Gray scream when someone shot him on the game.

…

"My lady, you have some friends downstairs waiting for you." Capricorn said, bowing to Lucy when he walked in. Lucy put down her book and smiled.

"Thank you Capricorn, can you bring them up here please?" Lucy said, smiling. Capricorn nodded and backed out of the room. Moments later, Lucy's visitors entered her large bedroom, her very large bedroom.

"Hey Lucy, how was your first day?" Mira asked, skipping into her room. Cana, Lisanna, Laki, and Evergreen followed, still amazed by Lucy's incredible room.

"Well, it wasn't really her first day; she was just getting a tour." Evergreen said, picking up one of Lucy's fancy shirts.

"Well, what do you think of Fairy Tail Academy so far Lucy?" Laki asked, smiling at her.

"I think it's going to be fun!" Lucy said, smiling back. Cana then gasped and grabbed below Lucy's wrist.

"Lucy, what happened to your wrist? There's a bruise there!" Cana lightly touched it and Lucy flinched.

"I was attacked on the way home by two guys." Lucy said, pulling her arm back.

"Oh my toaster, are you okay?" Lisanna cried, hugging Lucy, who was sweat dropping.

"Y-Yeah, a boy saved me. He was really sweet." Lucy said, blushing a bit.

"Who was it? We owe him!" Cana said, hugging Lucy quickly.

"His name was Natsu, do you know him?" Lucy asked.

The 5 girls paused for a moment and then nodded at one another.

"That Natsu is always getting himself involved." Laki laughed, shaking her head.

"He'll never change." Lisanna sighed, smiling.

"I hope he doesn't. He'd be boring if he did!" Mira laughed, blushing a bit.

"It's better for him to stay the way he is." Evergreen plopped on Lucy's bed and she blinked at them.

"Uh… Is this Natsu guy really weird or something?" Lucy sweat dropped and the five girls giggled.

"You could say that." Evergreen said, lifting her head from Lucy's pillow. "He's really dense."

"All his friends are family to him. He cares a lot for everyone." Cana explained, taking a swig from her canteen.

"Natsu's kinda oblivious to things, but he always tries to make people happy. He also likes to fight." Lisanna smiled and Mira began to speak up. "Natsu wouldn't mind doing anything for a friend if it was urgent."

"Overall, Natsu's a great guy." Laki said, wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulder. Lucy thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I want to meet Natsu. When can I speak to him?"

**End!**

**Lucy wants to meet her hero! ^_^**

**Maybe… the girls will take her with them to the mall tomorrow! :D**

**LOL, did you like it?**

**I don't think the ending was good -_-**

**Anyways, bye! X3**

**~Me 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama,friendship, and... falling in love! (OC's included!)

**~Chapter 3: Now and Later, No, Do It Now!**

(The Next Morning; Natsu POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and the form of a black cat covered me. I growled as Lily hissed at me.

"Damn cat, I don't want to have to kick you again." I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Lily scratched my arm with is paw and I grabbed his tail. He yelped and I threw him to the side. Lily landed on all fours and I threw him in a box. I tapped it up and threw it under my bed. I walked into the bathroom and saw Happy asleep in the sink. I was so sleepy; I didn't even care about my own cat. I picked Happy up and put him into the bathtub. I heard someone groaned from the room and I began to brush my teeth.

"Ouch, what's with this tack in the floor?!" Jellal shouted, putting the pointy object on the dresser. I walked out lazily with my toothbrush sitting in my mouth.

"Good morning dude." I mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste. Jellal screamed and then put a hand over his heart.

"God Natsu, I thought you were foaming at the mouth for a second!" Jellal laughed, as he sat on the sofa. I walked back to the sink and spit out the toothpaste. I walked over to him and wiped my mouth with a cloth.

"Gosh, I'm so bored, what do you want to do today?" I asked, sitting in a rolling chair and spinning around.

"We go to the mall with the girls in 5 hours; you want to watch a movie?" Jellal bent over and took out the boxes of movies. I noticed a red tape and picked it up.

"What's this?" I asked, showing it to him.

"I don't know, wanna watch it?" Jellal looked at the tape and then gasped. "Nevermind, we can't watch this!"

"What's wrong with it? Is it some-?"

Before I could finish, Jellal opened a window and threw the tape from the floor we were on, which is actually the 21st floor. I gasped as it hit someone's car and Jellal closed the window.

"Ignore that tape, it's a bad memory." Jellal chuckled and I sweat dropped.

_THUD!_

Jellal and I turned and saw Gray sitting up after his fall from the top bunk. He rubbed his back and yawned.

"Holy shit that hurt!" Gray cried, rubbing his neck. "I think I broke something…"

Gray looked at us and we blinked at him.

"Why are you guys up early?" Gray asked, blinking at us awkwardly.

"We can't really answer that for you." Jellal just sat up and walked to his dresser. "I'm going to take a shower right quick. Can someone get my clothes out for the mall?"

"I'll do it. Should I wake Gajeel up?" Gray pointed his thumb towards Gajeel and Jellal shook his head.

"Nah, leave em." Jellal closed the door and Gray stretched out, looking at me.

"Hey dude, you think that Lucy chick is going to be with Evergreen today?" Gray sat beside me on the couch and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but it'll be nice if I can meet her again." I smiled, looking at the ceiling fan. Gray nudged my arm and chuckled.

"So you _are in love _with Lucy huh?" Gray smirked, and I pushed him to the other side of the couch.

"Shut up before I punch you, baka! It ain't like that! I barely know the girl!"

"Whatever you say, but your face says it all Dragneel."

I felt my face and growled at him.

"You know what, you can eat sock!"

"It sucks to suck."

"I hate you."

"And that's why we're best friends!"

Gray wrapped an arm around me, who bit his wrist. Gray pulled away and Happy jumped between them. I picked his cat up and scratched under his chin.

"Besides, Lucy's got a rich family and all that stuff we _don't _have. Why would she go out with me anyways?" I pouted, still scratching Happy.

"You'll never know. Besides, Jellal likes Erza, and he's rich!" Gray smiled.

"Shut up Gray!" Jellal shouted from the shower.

'_How'd he hear that? He must be superhuman…' _Gray and I blinked at each other and sweat dropped.

"By the way, how are you and 'you know who'?" I asked, making Gray turn a bit red. He knew who I was talking about.

"I have the feeling she's watching me right now…" Gray whimpered, biting his finger.

"Chill out, she doesn't know what floor we're on or the room number." I said, putting Happy on the ground.

"She'll find a way, and if she does, I'm moving out." Gray walked off the couch and grabbed a comb. He twirled it around on his fingers and then looked out the window. "Is it supposed to rain today?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a weather man." I spat, lying on my bed beside Happy.

"It was a rhetorical question, baka." Gray pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with blue stars on it that had words in the center that read: [Like a boss].

"I hope it's not hot outside. I wanna try my new jacket." Gray searched the walk in closet for his jacket and Jellal walked out of the bathroom.

"Whoever's next can go, I'm all done." Jellal reported, sitting on the couch. He grabbed his laptop and opened it as Gray walked into the bathroom and closed it. I glanced at Jellal's laptop background and saw a picture. It was me, him, Erza, Gray, Cana (who of course, was drunk at the time), Lisanna, and Laxus. We were all holding a 'V' sign and were smiling… Well, everyone but Laxus anyways.

"I remember that, that's when we first met you in 6th grade. That was funny." I smiled; remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"Me too, it's upsetting we didn't meet Gajeel then." Jellal smiled and a noise hit our ears.

"Dude, your Skype's ringing." I said pointing down to it. Jellal clicked it and raised a brow. I clicked [answer call] and a familiar face popped up.

"Hey guys, it's been a while!" The male said, smiling into the screen, holding a small stuffed blue unicorn.

"Hey Hibiki, it has been a while!" I smiled, waving into the screen. Hibiki squinted into the screen and laughed.

"Natsu, you've finally gotten taller! I thought you'd stay a midget forever!"

"That's not even funny, baka."

Hibiki laughed at me as I sulked beside Jellal, who chuckled.

"How are you guys?" Hibiki set down his stuffed animal and picked up a slice of cake.

"We're awesome, how are you, Ren, and Eve?" Jellal asked, pushing my head out from in front of the camera.

"They're fine, well, Ren's got the flu, but Eve's studying in the corner." Hibiki pointed towards Eve, who waved from the corner. "What's going on there?"

"We're going to the mall with the girls, nothing much."

"Hey, is Lucy-san with you?"

I nearly choked on my Ritz Cracker when I heard Hibiki ask that.

"We don't know. I don't even know her. Natsu met her yesterday." Jellal answered, pointing at me.

"Y-yeah, I helped her out before." I said, nodding. Hibiki smiled as I said my statement.

"She's a really pretty girl isn't she?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"You said she was beautiful, you liar." Gray said, walking out of the bathroom wearing only boxers.

"Put on some clothes and shut up, baka!" I threw a dirty shirt at him and he dodged.

"Hey, watch it before I kick you!" Gray shouted back. Hibiki smiled and laughed.

"You guys haven't changed since we were kids."

Gray and I smiled as Eve waved to Gray.

"Well, are you and Lucy good friends?" Gray asked, making a spot for him in the camera.

"Good friends?" Eve scoffed. "They were dating until she had to leave."

…..

"What?!" The three of us yelled, making Hibiki back away from the computer a bit.

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal though. She had to move because her father felt as if she had to get some 'new air' or whatever." Eve pouted, looking at Hibiki, who was red. He kicked Eve's chair away and cleared his throat.

"Well, is she alright Natsu? Have you really got to know her?" Hibiki regained himself and smiled.

"I guess so. I haven't talked to her much after I saved her." I responded, Hibiki looked down and said, "Oh."

"Hey Hibiki, we'll talk later okay? We've gotta get Gajeel and Natsu in the shower." Jellal said, waving.

"Why you gotta say it like that?" I asked, leaning back. Gray chuckled and retorted with, "Because you're like a dog."

"You know what? If you weren't my best friend, I'd burn you alive."

"Love you too, douchebag."

Hibiki and Eve waved bye and shut off the connection. The three of us looked at one another when a small box scooted across the room. A small noise of something meowing from inside could be heard. Jellal and Gray looked at me and I chuckled.

"Why are you looking at me for?"

"Natsu let him out." Jellal ordered and I groaned. I ripped open the box and Lily jumped out into Jellal's arms. Lily purred as Jellal hugged him.

"You're a monster." Gray said, turning to me.

"Shut your face." I pouted.

"Go take your shower before I tape _you _in a box!" Jellal shouted, pointing to the bathroom.

…

(Streets of Magnolia; Lisanna POV)

Erza turned her fast red mustang down the street and we drove quickly past the light before it turned red. Erza smiled at Lucy, who sat beside me, through the mirror.

"Are you excited, Lucy? You're going to make new friends." Erza lifted her shades and Lucy blushed.

"I'm actually a bit nervous. What if they don't like me?" Lucy whimpered, looking out the open window.

"They will, I promise they will. They're easy to get along with." Mira said, holding Lucy's hand. Cana, who sat in the front beside Erza, nodded and added, "Maybe not Gajeel, but the other three are very friendly."

"This is going to be the most fun you've ever had Lucy, we promise." Cana said, sipping from her canteen. I looked at Lucy, who still had a bit of worry on her face. I pat her head and smiled.

"Don't worry Lucy, there's nothing to freak out about." I said, fixing her hair. Her curls bounced as she nodded.

Little did we know a girl was hiding behind a building and watching Erza's car go down the street…

**End! **

**Who's the creep girl following them?!**

**This episode was pretty boring, but I added a lot of humor!**

**Next chapter coming soon! :D**

**And IDK about couples yet, but a lot of my OCs do get a love life too! ^_^**

**Don't know my OCs? Look at my profile and check them out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Academy of Fairies_**

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama, friendship, and... Falling in love! (SEVERAL OC's included!)

**~Chapter 4: Just Your Average Day… NOT!**

(Boy's Dorm; Gray's POV)

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock…_

"Dude, don't run that way!" Jellal cried, biting his pillow.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing!" Gajeel shouted, moving the mouse shakily.

"If you get caught, I'm gonna flip out, I just know it." Natsu said, hugging Happy.

"Man, I'm so nervous…" I said, shaking a bit.

Gajeel turned around the corner and a static noise could be heard from the game. The four of us gasped and Gajeel stopped moving the character.

"Dude, don't do that, keep running!" I said, grabbing the mouse and taking off. Gajeel handed me the laptop and I panicked.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock…_

"Dude, keep running!" Natsu screamed, covering his eyes.

"I would if I could!" I shouted back, trying to run.

"Hurry up and go!" Jellal shouted, shaking my shoulders.

"Oh my god, just go!" Gajeel screamed, pointing to the screen.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock…_

More static appeared on the screen and I threw the laptop towards Jellal. He pointed it towards Natsu, who started running.

_WHAM!  
_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The four of us screamed as Slender's face appeared on the screen and the door flew off its hinges.

"What the hell you guys, were you gonna open the door anytime soon?!" Erza shouted, stepping on the door she had kicked down. The four of us closed the laptop and got off of Natsu's bed.

"Sorry, we got 7 outta 8 notes on Slender but Gajeel wussed out like a little bitch." Natsu smirked, pointing towards him. Gajeel pushed Natsu's head into a pillow and growled.

"You were scared too, so shut up!" Gajeel shouted, crossing his arms.

Jellal and I laughed as a few girls followed Erza into the room. Mira, Lisanna, Cana, and-

"Um, hello." A girl with short blonde hair waved a hand nervously and blushed a bit. Natsu smiled as Jellal, Gajeel, and I blinked at her in surprise.

"Hey, you're Lucy, right?" Natsu said, rubbing his neck.

"Y-Yeah, thanks for your help before, Natsu!" Lucy said, bowing. Natsu sweat dropped and put his hands out in defense.

"N-No, think nothing of it. I was just helping you out."

"Oh! Sorry again, I didn't mean it!" Lucy cried, bowing again. I looked at Lucy as she stood up and fixed her hair. Lisanna stepped up and motioned us to Lucy.

"This is Lucy Heartifilia, she's new to Magnolia, so we're gonna show her around, okay guys?" Lisanna smiled and motioned Lucy towards us. She stuck out a hand and smiled.

"N-Nice to meet you guys."

Gajeel, Jellal, and I looked at her and smiled back. She blushed a bit and I shook her hand.

"Well Natsu wasn't kidding, you are pretty!" I smiled, and she turned to him. Natsu stepped on my foot and I pushed him.

"Actually, he said you were-!" Gajeel started, but Natsu sent him a glare that said, 'you say anything; I'll make you suffer a painful death.'

"Nevermind them Lucy, I'm Jellal, the only normal one out of the four. It's nice to meet you finally."

Lucy nodded and let go of our hands. Cana wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Told ya they ain't bad, they're really friendly!" Cana smiled at Lucy, who nodded and looked at Natsu, who grinned at her.

"Well, what are we still standing around here for? Let's get moving!" Erza smiled, walking out the door. The rest of us followed, and I was the last one out. A chill went down my spine and I paused. Mira turned to me and blinked.

"What's wrong Gray, you okay?" Mira asked, raising a brow.

"I just felt like someone was watching me…" I turned and I swear I thought I saw a flash of blue hair. Maybe I was crazy…

"You're probably just jumpy from the Slender game.

Come on."

Mira took my wrist and pulled me along. But out of the corner of my eye-

I swear I saw a girl with blue hair at the end of the hall again…

Please don't let it be her…

…

(Streets of Magnolia, Lucy POV)

_'Oh gosh, what do I say to these guys?'_

I bit my lip as Erza and Cana sat in the front of the car. Lisanna, Gajeel, Jellal, and Mira sat in the middle row. Then I sat with Gray and Natsu in the back. I pouted as Erza made another swift turn trying to beat a red light. She already skipped 5 red lights, so why was she rushing now? **(A/N: I know some of you are like "aren't they in a mustang? Those things are tiny!" This is Earthland okay! Let's say cars are huge in this world! XP)**

"Hey guys, isn't this bad? I mean, we've ran past like, 5 red lights." I said, almost in a whisper. Gajeel turned to me and smirked.

"This is riding with Erza, get used to it noobie." He said, looking at Erza. I frowned and slouched in my seat for a moment. Natsu looked over at Gray, whose head rested on his hand. He looked really lost in thought.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" Natsu asked him, pushing his shoulder a bit.

"I-I think 'you-know-who' is following me." He whimpered, looking out the window.

"Again!? That's like the 6th time this week!" Natsu laughed, turning the back row heater on.

"Who are you guys talking about? Who's following you, Gray?" I panicked, I was worried for Gray, although I barely I knew him.

"You'll find out eventually." Jellal chuckled, looking out the window for this person. I blinked as everyone began to laugh and Gray kept taking glances out the window.

I then decided to start step one to making new friends. I turned to Gray and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Gray, I promise you'll be alright." I smiled, making Gray blink at me. Gray then put his hand over mine and smiled back.

Step one; make a friend out of Gray: Check! :D

….…..

(Magnolia Mall; Gray POV)

"Alright then, Lisanna and I are going to H&M to get some matching outfits!" Mira said, linking her arm with Lisanna.

"W-wait, Mira-nee, I want to show Lucy-!"

Before Lisanna could finish, Mira dragged her off. Cana took Lucy's hand and smiled. "You and I are going shoe shopping, how's that sound?" Cana smiled and Lucy nodded, the two of them walking off.

"Looks like we're having bro time, where you guys wanna go?" Jellal asked, turning to us. I looked around and then thought about something.

"I'll join up with you guys later, I'm gonna go check out something." I said, pointing to the upper floor. The guys nodded and I ran to find the stairs. I hurriedly ran up the stairs and was about to turn around the corner until-

"Gray-sama!"

_'Oh god please no!'_

Before I knew it, I was tackled onto the ground and a giggling voice was above me. I sat up and a blue haired girl smiled at me and sat in my lap.

"J-Juvia, where did you-?!"

There was no point in asking. She followed us here.

"Juvia just wanted to spend some quality time with her Gray-sama."Juvia stood up and held her hand out to me. I looked at it and she nodded. I sighed and I took it, she pulled me up and smiled.

"So, where does Gray-sama wanna go?" she asked, skipping ahead a bit. I chuckled for a moment and then lead her down the path.

…

(Magnolia Mall; Natsu POV)

"Where are you taking us, Jellal?" Gajeel complained, putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream, so the parlor is this way. Hurry up you two." He called, a bit ahead of us. I picked up pace for a bit and looked at my surroundings.

"Did this place change to you guys or-?"

I stopped when I saw a crowd of people near by. I turned and pulled Jellal back and stopped Gajeel. Both guys looked at me and blinked.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Jellal asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on, can you hear that?" I asked, turning to the crowd.

The three of us paused and heard someone scream. We turned around the corner and saw a man running past us. Gajeel reached for the man's shirt, but missed. Jellal and I chased after him as Gajeel ran to the victim.

The man kept running towards the fountain and we followed him. He stopped when he saw the fountain and was about to turn until a figure jumped over us.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the figure jumped over us. Long flowing hair was flapping behind the jumper and the man had paused too.

Suddenly, the figure kicked the man in the chest and he flew backwards and onto the ground. The hero landed perfectly on the ground and the long hair hit the ground.

"Whoa, that was pretty cool." I smirked as Gajeel whistled. The hero's long hair turned and the beautiful snow white skin showed a cute face with a bit of pink blush.

I knew who this was, and so did Gajeel.

"Who would've thought you'd show up to save the day, Shiori?" Gajeel smirked, crossing his arms. Shiori flipped her long sky blue hair and grabbed the purse that was falling. Her hair, which stopped at her ankles, shifted again as she turned to us. **(A/N: Shiori is one of my many OCs. She makes her first appearance in Unleashed Flames of Hate, my first fanfic. Don't know about her or my other OC's yet? Go to my profile and read about all of them if you haven't already.)**

"Hey guys haven't seen ya in a while. What's been going on?" Shiori's pink eyes flashed as she half smiled and walked towards us. She wore a cute white shirt with frilly sleeves along with a white ribbon in her hair. Then I looked down and noticed she wore a short white and red skirt with black leggings.

Then I remembered…  
She had jumped over us a second ago, which meant since I looked up-

"Natsu, what are you thinking?" Shiori shouted, putting her hands on her hips. I didn't realize my face was red and my nose was bleeding a bit. I looked at Gajeel and his nose dripped a bit. Shiori walked over and shouted in her cute anime like voice:

"Y-You stupid perverts!"

The sound of a loud smack made the fountain's water ripple…

Ouch, that hurt a lot…

…

(Natsu's House; Normal POV)

"How do you think Onii-chan is doing?" A girl with pink hair asked, kicking her feet. A man with red hair and a red beard smiled as he sipped from his coffee.

"I'm sure he's fine Sylvie. Tell your mother, brother, and sister I said to come for dinner." The man said, smiling.

"Okay papa, I'll be back!" Sylvie ran up the stairs and opened a door.

"Wendy! Masanori, come down for dinner!" Sylvie cried, closing the door back. Wendy blinked and turned to her brother.

"Hey Onii-chan, do you think we'll ever meet Natsu-san?" Wendy asked, petting her cat, Carla.

"Don't know; don't really care. Come on." Masanori responded, taking Wendy's hand as she walked with him out the room. Grandeeney, their mother, walked out of the room and waved to her children, who waved back.

In a matter of seconds, the family was sitting at the table eating. Igneel, their father, put down his fork and smiled.

"Kids, I've got news for you." Igneel smiled wider as his three children looked at him with interest.

"What's up papa?" Sylvie asked coolly, popping more rice into her mouth.

"Well, I just want you all to meet the final member of the family." Igneel turned to Grandeeney, who smiled too.

"Wendy, Sylvie, you both are going to meet your other big brother. Masanori, you're going to meet your little brother. Next week, we're going to go visit Natsu at school as a surprise visit."

**End!**

**Okay, this is where the story gets interesting!**

**Because now that 3 of mah OCs have entered, I have to bring in the other 2 next episode! ^_^**

**Or I might just introduce one… or none, IDK yet! XD**

**Anyways, Sylvie, Masanori, and Shiori belong to me! :D**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! XP**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! ;)**

**~PKSky1999 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Academy of Fairies_**

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama, friendship, and... Falling in love! (SEVERAL OC's included!)

**~Chapter 5: The Story of Untold Riches… **

(Magnolia Mall; Gray POV)

I sat on the bench outside and laid my arms across the top of the bench. I leaned my head back and let out a yawn. I closed my eyes and inhaled.

"Here, Gray-sama."

I opened my eyes and lifted my head when Juvia's voice rang into my ears. I then noticed she was handing me an ice cream cone. I smiled and took it from her.

The bright side in hanging with Juvia was that she knew everything I liked. She even knew my style and liked a lot of things I liked. She wasn't so bad, but I wouldn't get to friendly with her…

She still stalks me…

"So, where does Gray-sama want to go next?" Juvia turned her head to me and I blinked. I then looked down at the bags and shook my head.

"I think I'm done with everything I wanted to do." I looked at Juvia and then let out a mental sigh. "How about we go to where you want to go."

Juvia blinked at me for a moment and nodded. "Okay, but Juvia doesn't know where she wants to go."

"It doesn't matter to me. You went to my places, so I'll go to yours."

Juvia stood up and smiled at me. I stood up and grabbed the 3 or 4 bags I had and walked towards the mall. Juvia ran beside me. Instead of wrapping her arm around me like normally, she just stood by my side…

Okay, this was getting weird.

"H-Hey Juvia, where do-?"

"Gray-sama lets go there! Come on!"

Juvia took my wrist and ran off towards a store. I dropped my ice cream and pouted as she dragged me away…

I was almost done too… :,(

…

(Music Store; Natsu POV)

Shiori opened the doors to the store and Gajeel walked in behind her. I was so focused on trying to open my box of candy; I didn't realize the door had closed. I ran smack into it and Gajeel laughed at me though the glass. Shiori shook her head and opened the door. I stumbled walking though and she giggled.

"You're such a dweeb." She laughed, walking ahead. Gajeel was still laughing at me.

"Shut it Gajeel, it wasn't that funny." I rolled my eyes and ate a piece of candy.

"Yeah, it wasn't funny… It was freaking hilarious!" Gajeel laughed and I hit him with a piece of candy. He pouted and picked the candy up, popping it in his mouth with his arms crossed.

Gajeel turned his head and smiled when he saw the headphones. He walked over to them and I turned to a case of CDs.

_'These CDs are so old; even we have these at the dorm.' _I pouted, looking for something new. Then something caught my eye in the corner-

A black bass guitar with flames on the front was displayed on the wall and I gasped, dropping pieces of my candy. I slowly walked over to it and touched the strings with my fingers. I threw the candy in my pocket and picked it up carefully.

It felt like I was in heaven!

I was about to strum it, but then I thought about something.

_'I should wait until I buy this baby and play it when I first get home!'_

I threw the strap off my shoulder and hunted for a price tag on it. Nothing was there. I was in full on panic mode. I put the guitar down carefully and ran to Shiori.

"Come here!" I shouted, grabbing her arm.

"What is wrong with you?" She cried, trying to pull away. I pulled her in front of the bass I was looking at and she smiled. "Wow, this is nice!"

"Help me find a price!" I exclaimed, pointing at it. She rolled her eyes and pointed above it. I looked up and saw the price…

100,000 jewel…!

"Son of a-!" I stopped myself before I cursed in front of the whole entire store. Shiori chuckled and then looked to her left. Her eyes widened as she saw something close to the bass I wanted.

"N-Natsu, do you see what I see?"

"Nope."

Shiori grabbed my head with her hands and pointed my head towards what she wanted. A blue guitar sat close by and it had clouds on it. The both of us looked at one another and said in unison:

"We need a job, NOW!"

Gajeel walked over and smiled at a CD in his hands.

"Check it out, we don't have this CD at the dorm do we?" Gajeel looked up at us and Shiori was whimpering on my shoulder. I looked at him and chuckled nervously.

"Do you have any greens ya wanna lend us?" I said, trying not to whimper myself.

"Uh, no, why?" Gajeel asked, blinking at us. I pointed to the bass guitar and the guitar on the wall. He looked at the two prices and blinked at us. "You two are retarted if you think I'm gonna spend all that money on you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, pouting.

"It means you two need to make your own damn money and get it yourselves." Gajeel turned to the man at the counter and paid for the CD. "Come on you two, we should find the others, I'm hungry."

"Alright, come on Shiori." I sighed, taking my candy out of my pocket. Shiori stopped and turned to the man at the counter. "Can you put those on hold please?"

"Shiori, come on!"

"Coming!"

….

(Mall Food Court; Normal POV)

Natsu and Shiori laid face down on the table with dark auras looming over their heads. Gajeel, Cana, and Erza sweat dropped as the two whimpered. Gajeel had explained to the two girls what had happened a few moments ago at the music store.

"All you have to do it get a job." Cana said, leaning back in her chair.

"You can't say that because you've never had a job before." Erza laughed, making Cana pout.

"I really want that base guitar…" Natsu whimpered, not even bothering to move his head from the table.

"I want that guitar… It's not fair…" Shiori threw her head up from the table and then sniffed food. "I'm so hungry."

"We gotta wait for the others. Mira, Lisanna are on her way. Lucy went to the bathroom and Gray won't answer his phone." Erza showed her phone and then it beeped. "Jellal said he'd be here in second, he went to get something."

"How much stuff did you buy, Gajeel?" Cana looked over at the two bags he owned.

"I only got CDs, headphones, a new shirt, and a hat. What about you two?" He searched his bags and pulled out a red hat and put it on backwards.

"Cana and I just got bathing suits and a shirt with some shoes. That's about it."

"About it? There's like, 6 bags there!"

"A girl can never shop too much." Cana smiled.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and someone took his hat.

"This is a nice hat, where'd ya get it?" Jellal asked, fixing the hat so it'd fit on his head. Gajeel took it back and put it on his head.

"Where do you think? It's called a hat store." Gajeel said, trying to fix his hat. Jellal sat down and threw his bags to the side.

"My feet are killing me, and I'm thirsty." Jellal hit his head on the table and a dark aura loomed over with Shiori's and Natsu's.

"Not you too!" Cana laughed, shaking her head.

…

(Food Court; Natsu POV)

_'I feel so empty…'_

I heard when Mira, Lucy, and Lisanna had said hello to me, but I ignored them. Shiori had started talking to them, but rejoined me in the sadness.

"Aw come on guys, don't look so down." Lucy smiled; I looked up at her and whimpered.

"You don't understand…" I sighed, sitting up. I couldn't take it anymore.

I was starving.

I guess Shiori was the same. She sat up and put a hand over her cute little tummy.

"I need something to eat. FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD." Shiori whined, hitting the table like a child.

"Gray still won't answer his phone. What is he doing?" Lisanna cried, calling him on her phone again.

"Knowing that pretty boy he's probably with some girl he just met and he's-." Gajeel started, but Jellal kicked his knee under the table and turned to Lucy.

"Gray's not like that, I promise, Gajeel's just an idiot." Jellal glared at Gajeel and he smiled weakly.

"Oh, well, does Gray always have a girlfriend?" Lucy tilted her head and asked.

"Usually once every three to five months, but he has this crazy stalker." I smiled when Lucy's eyes widened.

"Really? Who is she?!" Lucy asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

"Well, she's a friend of ours but she…" Mira was about to finish until-

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Gray smiled as he put down his bags. We blinked at the girl who stood beside him, holding a few of bags herself.

"Whoa Gray, what's Juvia doing here? With you?" Jellal asked, this time, it was my turn to kick him under the table. Juvia seemed a bit flustered, but she answered with; "Juvia just wanted to spend time as good friends with Gray-sama."

We all blinked and Gray nodded. He sat down and Juvia took a spot next to Lisanna, who smiled at her.

"Well, today was eventful. What do you guys wanna do next?" Mira asked, as we all stood up and walked towards a place to eat.

"Um, Juvia was wondering…" Juvia looked in her purse and we stopped and looked at her. "Juvia was wondering if her friends wanted to go bowling."

Juvia held up a piece of paper and at the corner it read:

**[Fridays: Bowling for free from 11 p.m to 3 a.m]**

Erza smiled and took the paper. "This is a great idea Juvia!" Juvia blushed at this.

"I say we go for it, but it's only 5. What do we do until then?" Gajeel frowned and crossed his arms.

"We could go to my house." Lucy said nervously, sending a text message. "I mean we could watch a movie or play games in the basement."

"Since you live in a mansion, do you have a bar?" Cana smiled, leaning towards Lucy, who nodded. "Alright, we gotta stop at the store and get a 6 pack of beer!"

_'You're gonna need more than that…' _I thought, laughing mentally.

"What kind of games are you talking about?" Shiori asked, putting her long hair into a ponytail, which still hit the ground by the way.

"Well, board games, video games, computer games, anything you can think of. We've even got a chocolate fountain." Lucy smiled and Shiori drooled.

"A Chocolate fountain?! NO Freaking WAY!" Shiori hugged Lucy tight and laughed. "I love you already!"

Erza, Cana, and Mira peeled Shiori away from Lucy who was turning purple. Lucy then turned to me and frowned as the others walked ahead to order.

"Hey Natsu" she said, frowning more, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Lucy, what's up?"

"How… How do you bowl?"

I blinked at her and chuckled a bit.

"Wow Lucy, you almost had me there." I laughed.

Lucy just blinked.

"Oh wait, you were serious." I sweat dropped and Lucy's face flushed.

"I never bowled before! My father said if I hurt myself when I bowled he'd never forgive himself so he never let me." Lucy pouted and I squished her cheeks.

"I'll teach you when we get there. Just don't freak out about it until we get there, alright?" I smiled at her and she nodded. "Give me some skin."

I raised my hand in the air and she blinked.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. She hit her hand against mine and I laughed.

It's like teaching an old dog new tricks!  
Now I understand what they mean by that! ^_^

Wow… I feel dumb… (Hehe)

**End! YAY! Two Chapters in one day! I'm going for 2 more today! XD**

**Imma try hard to make two more chapters today! ;)**

**Time to play some anime music and get to work! ^_^**

**This is a fun way to spend a Saturday! :D**

**I can't wait for the bowling and for Lucy's house!**

**This is such a funny series to me! X3  
Anyways, see ya next time!**

**BYE! X3**

**(I don't own Fairy Tail, but I wish I could V/A in it! .)**

**Is Natsu OCC or is it okay? Please tell me because I think its okay, but I wanna go off my fans options…**

**OH YEAH! Please review on both chapters if you haven't already! I love you guys! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Academy of Fairies_**

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama, friendship, and... Falling in love! (SEVERAL OC's included!)

**~Chapter 6: A Saturday Night Never To Be Forgotten…!**

(Natsu POV; Magnolia Streets)

Erza pulled up into a parking spot and looked in the mirror. We had to make a quick stop at the store for Cana's beer and to pick up a few snacks just moments ago and now we were parked down the street from Lucy's house. We all got out the car and Lucy stumbled out. She stepped onto the ground and leaned against the car as she closed the door.

"Juvia thinks Lucy isn't looking too good." Juvia bit her finger and Jellal ran over to Lucy. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled at her.

"Are you alright Lucy?" He asked, chuckling a bit. Lucy was shaking and she nodded weakly.

"I-I'm fine, just a little sick is all." She giggled, wobbling a bit. "Everything is spinning."

"Maybe I _was _driving a bit too fast." Erza sweat dropped and I laughed.

"Ya think? I mean, you only passed like _4 red lights_!" Mira and Lisanna laughed in unison. Erza glared at them and they shut up.

Jellal helped Lucy down the street, but the moment Lucy spotted someone walking out of the gates, she perked up. She stood up and cupped her mouth with her hands.

"Romeo, where are you going?" She called, making the small boy turn. He wore an orange scarf around his neck and his hair danced as a breeze went by. He had a vest on with a wristband.

"Hey Lucy, I'm just heading out." Romeo walked over and smiled at us. "Are these your new friends?"

Lucy nodded and introduced us one by one to the small kid. Romeo grinned and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"I'm Romeo, nice to meet you!" He grinned widely and Shiori bent down to his level.

"Aren't you Macao's kid? I've seen pictures of you and him on his desk." She titled her head and Romeo blushed a bit.

"Y-Yes, but I was just visiting Mr. Heartifilia. He called my dad and asked for me to drop off Lucy's class schedule."

Lucy blinked and let out a sigh. "Alright, thanks Romeo."

Romeo nodded and ran off down the street. "See you guys later!"

We all waved to him (Except Gajeel, what a party pooper -_-) and he ran around the corner. Lucy turned to the gate and slid her finger down the left wall. Buttons appeared on the side and she typed in a code. After it rang a few times, a voice came from the other end.

"Hello, who is it?" A woman's voice asked harshly. "I'm cooking for the witch who lives here."

"Hey Aquarius, it's Lucy, I'm home from school." Lucy groaned. The woman on the other end groaned and her face appeared on the tiny screen.

"What do you want, brat?!" She shouted, slamming the bowl of batter onto the counter. We all stepped back except Erza and Gajeel. Sturdy little-!

"My friends came over to hang out with me. Let us in." Lucy put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Why don't you brats play outside or something?" Aquarius growled. "I've got better things to do than babysit more than one of you!"

"What's this chick's beef?" Gajeel mumbled harshly as Gray nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with you though, she seems like a jerk." Jellal said, but I knew what word he actually wanted to use instead of 'jerk'. Jellal wasn't one to cuss or use, 'colorful vocabulary', as he called it.

Snobby rich kid… -_-

"Alright, I'll let you in." Aquarius said, hands on her hips. "Just please, SHUT UP when you enter!"

"No promises." Shiori spat as Aquarius hung up. Juvia elbowed Shiori in the side and she yelped. Mira, Cana, and Lisanna giggled.

***Clang!***

Gray and I got into a fighting position as the gates clanked together. We dropped our stances as the gates opened and revealed a large front yard with thousands of different flowers and insects. A large fountain sat in the center and a maid stood in front of the door. We went around the fountain and paused at the front door where the maid bowed and smiled.

"How are you, Princess?" The maid smiled and Lucy smiled back.

"I'm doing fine Virgo, thank you for asking." Lucy bowed and Virgo opened the front door. As Lucy walked through the door, Virgo took her bag, jacket, and shoes. Lucy smiled as her socks tapped against the house floor.

"Come on guys, what are you standing there for?" Lucy waved us in and we blinked at her. Mira and Lisanna followed next as Virgo did the same to them. Juvia and Shiori took off their shoes and jacket then handed her their things as well.

"Come on boys, let's go!" Cana cheered, running in next, doing the same as the others. We blinked at each other awkwardly.

"Won't it be weird?" Gajeel called into the house and the girls stopped.

"What do you mean?" Juvia and Mira asked, titling their heads. Gajeel scratched his head and blinked.

"Well, you know what, nevermind."

Gajeel walked in next and he slipped off his shoes. Virgo was about to slip his jacket off of him, but it pulled it back up and walked ahead quickly, but tossed his bag at her. Jellal went in next, handing her his bag and shoes. He sped his way to the girls and I looked at Gray.

"You first go first." We both said in unison. Then we blinked at each other.

"No, you go first." We both said together again.

"Seriously, you go." We said again at the same time.

Okay this was pissing me off.

"Stop copying me!" We shouted at each other then paused for a moment.

"Go first already!"

"Stop copying me!"

"QUIT IT!"

Gray and I butted heads and glared at one another.

"You go first, baka!" He shouted, clenching his hands into fists.

"Shut up and go already stripper!" I yelled, stomping a foot down.

"HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU COME IN AT THE SAME TIME!" Shiori shouted, yanking us in by our shirt sleeves. We both quickly gave Virgo our things and walked ahead. Lucy led us down 4 staircases and 6 different corridors (I think that's what Jellal called them -_-).

"Here we are everyone!" Lucy opened a door and we all gasped. A disco ball hung in the air and different colored lights spun everywhere in the room. The disco ball spun around the pool table and beside the bar. Three different flat screen TVs were placed around the entire basement and all the game stations ever created were lined up on a shelf. 3 bookshelves of games were lined up beside the game stations and books were also lined up. Several arcade games were scattered around the room and a large DJ station was by the bar. We all had dropped jaws and Lucy hopped in front of us.

"What are we waiting for?!" She cried happily. "Lets have some fun everyone!"

_'She didn't have to tell me twice! I'm all fired up!'_

…

Gray POV

Gajeel, Mira, and Lisanna were happily playing another round of pool. Juvia and Cana were laughing together at the bar; holding large cups of beer (Never thought I'd see Juvia drinking anything else but water. She was _always_ drinking water! XP)

Natsu, Lucy, Shiori, and Aries, another one of Lucy's maids, were playing Scrabble (A game Natsu sucks really badly at) **(A/N: I suck a Scrabble too Natsu, it's okay. Welcome to the club. I suck at spelling big words XD)**.

I sat with Jellal in front of one of the flat screens racing against him in Mario Kart Wii online with a bunch of other people worldwide. Everyone was laughing and having a good time… Just like we had planned.

"A-Alright, who *hic* wants a-another *laughs* drink?!" Cana laughed, swaying side to side with Juvia in their chairs. Cana started falling over until Lisanna caught her.

"No more to drink for you." Lisanna laughed, taking the cup out her hand. Cana whimpered and Mira took the cup from Juvia.

"No more for you either, Cana's such a bad influence." Mira giggled, helping Juvia sit back up straight.

"J-Juvia *giggles* Juvia is f-fine!" Juvia laughed softly. "I-I just want o-one *hic* more drink."

"Poor girls are gonna drink their lives away." Gajeel sat at the bar as I walked over. Lisanna and Mira carried Juvia and Cana to the couch. I sat beside Gajeel as Jellal followed.

"How many rounds have you won, Gajeel?" Jellal said, taking a bottle of wine out of the mini fridge.

"I've won 4, Mira won 7, and Lisanna won 2." Gajeel held his cup towards Jellal and he filled his cup with wine. Jellal filled his to the top and took a sip.

"Gray, you gonna drink something?" Jellal asked me, sliding me the bottle.

"Sure, hit me up." I replied, sliding him my cup. He filled it up and slid it back over to me. I took a sip and burped.

"That brand is strong as hell." I smirked. "That tasted awesome."

Gajeel and Jellal chuckled and took a sip from their cups. Natsu sulked over and sat down in a chair.

"Yo man, you alright?" I asked, rubbing his back. He shook his head and rested his head against the bar counter.

"I lost again." He mumbled. "All the words I tried to make they kept saying wasn't a word."

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked, refilling his cup. Natsu sat up and pouted.

"I tried spelling batman once but they wouldn't let me. They said it wasn't a real word or whatever!" Natsu crossed his arms and sighed. "Just get me what you guys are having."

Jellal poured him a glass and Natsu sipped from it. He rubbed his forehead and the four of us sat in silence, looking at our glasses. Someone walked over and put her hands on the bottle of wine.

"What's up bros?" Shiori smirked, taking a _huge_, and I mean _huge_, sip of wine from the bottle. She exhaled and giggled. "You all seem down."

"Nothing, we're just drinkin." Gajeel replied, swirling his cup of wine in his glass. Shiori raised a brow and smirked. Lucy entered and Aries went up stairs.

"Are you guys actually, drinking alcohol?" Lucy asked, stunned at the five of us. Shiori raised a brow and wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Have you ever had a beer or something Lucy?" She asked, smiling. I stood up and pointed at her.

"Don't even think about making her drink Shiori." I said, walking towards her, chugging down the last bit of wine I had. Shiori smiled and leaned over to me.

"One shot won't hurt her." She smirked and I crossed my arms, remembering a party we had went to months ago.

"That's what you said that one party we went to but you passed out." I smirked and Shiori blushed embarrassingly.

"Well I never had a brand that strong before so shut it!" She barked then she turned back to Lucy. "So, have you had a drink yet?"

Lucy bent down to the mini fridge and grabbed a can of Pepsi. "I don't drink that stuff, it tastes funny to me."

"Her taste buds haven't grown yet Shiori, give her some time." Gajeel laughed, grabbing another bottle of wine and pouring it into the glass. Natsu and Jellal nodded, taking a sip of their in unison.

"Ignore them Lucy." I said, patting her head. "You're a cool girl."

"True, you don't seem bad at all." Shiori smiled. "We should all hang out more."

Lucy blinked at the both of us and looked around the large basement at everyone laughing, smiling, and screaming. Lucy pulled Shiori, Gajeel, Jellal, Natsu, and I into a large hug and she grinned at us.

"You guys are cool too." She smiled at us and we all grinned at her (except Gajeel, what a party pooper… Wow I sound like Natsu.).

"Hey Lucy, remember something." I said. "You're always a friend to us."

The last thing I remembered was Lucy smiling before I blacked out into a deep sleep…

Okay, I think I drank a _little _too much.

**This was a FUN chapter to make! ^_^**

**I can't wait to make the next one! ;)**

**I made 3 in one day! :D**

**I tried to go for 4, but I was busy and I'm getting dizzy XP**

**Anyways, Imma try to make the next one tomorrow.**

**I'm gonna try to make 2 or 3 tomorrow, so yay!**

**Is Shiori okay? I think she seems… IDK! You tell me! XD**

**Bye! Please review!**

**Bye!**

**~PKSky1999 3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama, friendship, and... Falling in love!?

**~Chapter 7: Be As One… **

Normal POV

"Are you ready?" Igneel called up the stairs and waited for an answer. He tapped his foot impatiently and yawned. He hated early mornings like this…

"Gomen, papa!" Wendy cried, pulling her suitcase with all her strength. "This is so… heavy!"

Wendy tried to throw the suitcase down the stairs, but her dressed caught the end of the suitcase. She yelped as she was pulled down the long set of spiral stairs with the suitcase in front of her. It slammed onto the ground and she landed on it. Igneel ran over and looked at her as she rubbed her neck. Wendy sat up on her knees and flinched as she rubbed her thighs.

"Ouch, that really hurt." She whimpered, fixing her hair with her hands. Igneel helped her to her feet and he wiped her cheek with a handkerchief.

"Are you alright Wendy?" Igneel asked softly. "You should be more careful! You're so clumsy…"

"Gomen, papa, I didn't mean to make you worry." Wendy said nervously. She hated how clumsy she was. It always made others worry and she hated when people worried about her. Igneel ruffled Wendy's hair and she lifted her suitcase.

"Masanori, Sylvie, hurry up please!" Igneel ordered harshly. He was getting irritated! He wanted to hurry and get on the road to avoid afternoon traffic.

"We're coming papa, chill out!" Sylvie shouted back from atop the stairs. She dragged her rainbow Nyan Cat suitcase down the stairs and pouted, crossing her arms. "Momma had to get her shampoo."

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Igneel slumped over and Wendy giggled.

"Don't worry papa!" Wendy said happily. "We'll see Natsu-san soon! I really want to meet Onii-chan!"

"Is he nicer than old Masanori up there?" Sylvie whined, leaning upside down on the couch, not even caring that her underwear was showing. Her sundress rolled up to her chest and she didn't care that her stomach was showing as well. "Masanori hardly ever plays with us anymore."

"Shut up, pest." Masanori said, walking down the stairs, having no problem with his suitcase unlike his younger sisters. They both pouted as Masanori turned to Igneel. "What's wrong with you old man?"

"Natsu always called me old man…" Igneel slumped over farther and a depressing black aura loomed over him. Masanori sweat dropped and the girls giggled. "I wish your mother would hurry. Magnolia is a whole day away from here!"

"Alright, sorry I'm late, but I'm ready now!" Grandeeney ran down the stairs and smiled at everyone. Igneel perked up and grabbed her arm.

"Come on honey, let's hurry and get in the car!" Igneel said, pushing her out the door. He handed Masanori the keys and the little sisters walked out the front door. They threw their things into the back of the car and Igneel smirked as he got into the drivers seat. He was practically bouncing in his seat! Grandeeney, Sylvie, Wendy, and Masanori watched as Igneel continued to grin.

"You seem happy about going to visit Natsu." Grandeeney sweat dropped and Igneel turned to her.

"Of course, he's always been really fun to be around!" Igneel said, pulling out of the driveway. He looked into the mirror at his children in the middle row and grinned. "You guys are gonna love Natsu, I just know it."

"I'm sure we will if he's more fun than _this guy_!" Sylvie smirked, pointing her thumb towards Masanori. He grabbed her cheek with his hand and yanked on it.

"I should throw you out the window you little brat!" Masanori shouted, pulling on her face harder.

"W-Wah, Onii-chan calm down!" Wendy cried, trying to pull him away. Igneel turned on the radio and Grandeeney sighed.

'_This was going to be a crazy long trip… *sigh*_

Gray POV

"Ugh… my head is killing me…" I sat up and the sun's rays beamed into my eyes. I closed the curtains and let out a loud yawn. I rested a hand on my head as it throbbed.

I couldn't remember a thing from last night. All I remembered is we arrived at Lucy's awesome house and I was drinking with Natsu, Gajeel, and Jellal…

Whoa, wait a second…! That's why I felt so wasted! I passed out when Lucy hugged us. I had way too much to drink. I lost count after three, I know that…

"So we must be in Lucy's basement." I looked around and realized I was the only in the room. It was a large guest bed with silky white curtains and warm sheets. The large blanket covered my body and dressers lined up against the left wall. Books lined up against the right wall and a huge walk in closet filled the front walls. The walls were a pale green of some sort.

"Hello Gray-chan, I see you're awake." Virgo entered the room with Capricorn. They both smiled and I smiled back, then flinching from the pain in my head.

"Ouch… My head is killing me." I held my head as it throbbed again. Virgo handed me a small container and I blinked at it.

"It's aspirin, take one." Virgo shook the container. "I have to give one to the others as well. By the way, they are in the kitchen about to eat breakfast. Would you like to join them?"

I shook my head and took the pill. Capricorn handed me an apple juice box and I chugged it all down. I burped and crawled out of the bed. I threw off my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Nah, I think I'll skip out on breakfast." I replied, yawing. "I'm gonna go for a walk right quick." I slipped on a white T-Shirt and an orange jacket. I turned to Virgo and Capricorn as I raised a brow. "Can I get some _privacy_? I gotta change clothes."

Virgo nodded quickly and exited the room with Capricorn following. They closed the door back and I slipped on my jeans. I silently slipped on my shoes and went out the front door…

I couldn't tell anyone about my secret place… I think I would die if someone ever found out.

Natsu POV

"My head hurts really bad." I groaned, lying on the couch. Gajeel laughed as he made himself comfy on the other side of the couch.

"You're such a wimp. You didn't even drink that much. You and Gray passed out like little bitches." Gajeel crossed his arms and Jellal chuckled.

"Sorry we don't drink once a week like a _certain roommate _of ours!" Jellal smirked, making Gajeel frown and punch his arm.

"Morning everyone, how are you?" Lucy yawned, walking over in her star PJs. We said hello and looked at the screen as the smell of food emanated from the kitchen. Lisanna, Mira, and out of all people Cana, were cooking. Erza was at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Lucy took a seat next to me and smiled.

"Are you and Gray alright?" She smiled. "You both passed out light night from all that."

I blinked and processed what she said… So that's why I don't remember falling asleep in one of the guest rooms!

"Yeah I'm alright; just a bit dizzy is all." I said, grinning. Lucy ran a hand through my hair and giggled.

"I love your hair and all…" She tilted her head. "Why is it pink?"

"I asked the same question when I first met him." Jellal sweat dropped and I pouted.

"I was born with pink hair. Is that a problem?" I asked. "Don't be hatin on the awesome pink hair alright!"

Lucy laughed and I felt my face heat up. What's up with her? Weirdo…

"You're so funny Natsu." She smiled, standing up. "I'm gonna go check on the girls in the kitchen. Keep my spot warm, okay?" She winked and skipped off into the kitchen. My face exploded into a red color and I started to sweat. I've never felt so flustered and nervous in my life!

"She so digs you man!" Jellal said, leaning closer to me. I pushed his head away with a pillow and crossed my arms.

"S-Shut up, she's just kidding." I stuttered, not even sure myself if she was joking or not. All I know is she looked cute doing it.

I never said a girl looked cute before in my life! Wah! What's happing to me?!

"Whatever you say Salamander." Gajeel looked at the TV screen, watching HOTD (High School of The Dead). **(A/N: HOTD is one of my FAVE anime! I just watched all of it recently and it's become one of my faves! Besides the crappy ending…!)**

"Now that I think about it…" I looked around the room and peeped over the couch and looked into the kitchen. Virgo walked in with a cloth and we watched her.

"Hey Virgo," I called. "Do you know where Gray's sleeping?"

"Gray-chan is no longer sleeping." She replied bluntly. "He said he was going out as he walked out the door."

"Do you have an idea of where he might be?" Jellal raised a brow and Virgo tapped her chin with her finger in thought.

"I have no idea. Is it punishment time?" She titled her head and stuck her arms out to us. We sweat dropped and shook our heads no. She shrugged and walked off into one of the corridors.

I wonder where that weirdo went…

Gray POV; Music Store

I walked into the doors and silently walked down the long hall until I got to a door. I slid it open and looked around the large room.

"Hey Gray, how are you?" A close friend of mine, Sherry, smiled she walked from behind the counter.

Sherry was a friend of my older brother's so in a way, we're friends… I guess. Sometimes though, she was kinda creepy. She had a major crush on my brother and I'm pretty sure she still does.

"Hey Sherry, I was wondering if I could… do my thing?" I asked nervously, kicking my feet. She nodded and smiled at me. Only she, Natsu, and Mira knew my secret. Not even Jellal or Gajeel knew about this. If they did, they'd never let it go.

"It's waiting for you in the back. I bought you a new one because your old one was kinda breaking apart. I hope you like it." She smiled opening the back door. I nodded and walked through the door, closing it behind me. I locked it and turned on a little spotlight.

There was a large stage there and seats filled the area. There were a few paths you could go down to take a seat, but no one really came down here unless they had to test an instrument. I looked up and saw what I normally come here for…

A large piano sat on the stage, shining bright from the spot light I had turned on moments ago. I walked over to it and threw off my jacket. I looked down at the keys and smiled at the shiny piano.

I pressed on a few keys and began to play a beautiful little tune. I paused and looked at the folder above the keys. I opened it and my eyes widened as I realized one of my songs were in here.

Yeah, one of _my songs that I wrote_! Go ahead, laugh it up. This is the sensitive guy I've kept deep inside me since I was 7 or 6. I didn't like letting others hear me play. I'd get nervous and mess up.

Before I knew it, I started to play from the first page and started to sing…

"_**donna toki demo omotte iru yo aenai himo  
Every time I Feel  
Ah attaka na tenohira kurumareta Heart & Soul  
hanarezu ni koko ni aru  
nanigenai yasashisa ni meguri au tabi subete wo  
dakishimeta kunaru yo**_

_**I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai**_  
_**Stay With Me suki da yo Yes You itoshii hito**_  
_**afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara**_  
_**tatta ichido deatta kisekisa**_  
_**hoshi tachi ga musubi kagayaku you ni amatsubu**_  
_**yagate umi ni sosogu yo ni**_  
_**futari kasaneaou Love kimi ga subete"**_

I played the last few notes, thinking of my family. My sister, my brother, my mom, and… my dad. I few tears, tears of anger, ran down my face as I pressed the last note gently.

***Thud!***

I shot up from the piano bench and looked at the person standing from behind me. She had beautiful silky purple hair that went to her shoulder blades with green eyes. She had dropped the broom she was holding before and was staring at me with wide eyes.

I stood there, speechless. She heard me play and saw me shed a few tears… I was scared of what she was going to say to me…

"You play the piano?" She asked, walking up the stage steps. I hesitated, but nodded to her. She smiled a bit and stood into the light. "I'm glad I'm not the only one then."

"Y-You didn't see or hear any of that did you?" I asked, a bit too harsh. She nodded and I sat down on the bench.

"G-Gomen, was I not supposed to?" She asked a bit of worry in her voice. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not mad. Just promise not to tell anyone." I touched the keys and yawned. The girl walked over and sat next to me on the piano bench.

"That song was beautiful… I really liked it."

This girl was kicking me out my comfort zone and beating me down with a shovel! I'd love to hit her with one right now to teach her not to eavesdrop!

"Thanks, I should go now." I stood up and grabbed my jacket. I rushed down the steps and she jumped off of the bench.

"C-Can you come back tomorrow?" She asked her face flushed. I turned to her and blinked. "I-I wanna hear you play again…"

I looked at the ground and let out a sigh. "Sure, I could try I guess. Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Naomi Sebeka; I go to Mermaid Heel Academy, the all girls' school." She smiled, stepping down the stairs. "I also play the piano and I love to sing."

Maybe I had more in common with this girl than I thought… She seemed pretty cool, besides the whole eavesdropping thing.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." I crossed my arms and turned away from her. She smiled and took out a scrap of paper. She wrote something in purple sharpie and I blinked at her when she handed me the paper.

"We can meet up tomorrow at the coffee shop if you want." She put the scrap into my shirt pocket and chuckled. "That's got my number on it, don't loose it."

I nodded and she turned on her heels, heading for the back door. She opened the door and turned to me.

I'll never forget what Naomi said before she left…

"So, tomorrow, it's a date!" She winked and giggled. "See ya cutie!"

"W-Whoa there Naomi, wait a second!" I called, but she ran out the backdoor. I pouted and smacked my forehead.

What did I just get myself into?!

**It took me forever to get this chapter released! :D**

**Another one of my OCs has been revealed, only a few more! ^_^**

**If you guys are wondering, Natsu's family should truly enter the story soon!**

**I can't wait to make the next one! Imma work on it right away! ;)**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I love to read them! You guys entertain me!**

**Bye!**

**~PKSky1999**

**(Got any questions? Don't be afraid to ask me!)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama, friendship, and... Falling in love!?

**~Chapter 8: The Goal to Music! Is A Job Really Worth It…?**

Jellal POV

"Hey guys, I'm back." Gray called, opening the door. Natsu, Gajeel, and I blinked at him and processed _just who_ was walking through the door.

"Where the hell did you go?" Gajeel asked sternly. "You could've told us you were going out!"

"I just… went for a walk!" Gray threw off his shoes and hung his jacket up. "Why does it even matter?"

I raised a brow as Gray walked towards us and jumped on the couch. I had a feeling he was lying, but I decided to leave him be.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mira called from the kitchen. "Get it while it's hot!"

"Ain't gotta tell me twice!" Natsu bounced over the couch and ran into the kitchen with Gray following close behind him. Gajeel walked in with his arms crossed as I stood up off the couch. I walked into the kitchen to see everyone at the table. I walked over to the counter and my arm hit a cup of water. I gasped and turned to grab a towel.

Another hand landed on mine and I looked up. Erza's face was slightly red and I could feel my own starting to heat up. She bit her lip and looked at the ground nervously. She looked so… kawii…

"G-Gomen, I-I didn't mean to…" Erza's voice faded and I smirked. I moved my hand away and scratched my head, putting my other hand in my pocket.

"Its alright, I just need to clean up this mess first." I smiled, grabbing the towel. I got on my knees and started to wipe up the water. Erza bent down and I looked up. My face flushed when I noticed her chest was in front of me.

"Do you need my help?" Erza asked, smiling a bit. I looked back down quickly and shook my head. She shrugged and walked over to the fridge. I coughed and quickly wiped up the water. I threw the towel in the sink and ran back out to the table.

"Hey Jellal, are you okay?" Cana asked her eyes wide. I raised a brow and put my hands on my face.

"Juvia wants to know if you are sick." Juvia handed me a glass of water and I chugged it down. I wish my face would stop being red already!

But Erza looked… so… kawii!

I felt my face heat back up and I groaned. This was going to be a long day!

Lucy POV

"This is so boring…"

Natsu lay across my bed and kept clicking away on my laptop. I was brushing my hair while Shiori was reading one of my manga. Gray was flipping through my DVDs and Mira was flipping through a cookbook and writing down gourmet dishes in her notebook.

"Can we go somewhere?" Natsu groaned, clicking away on the laptop again. Shiori looked at him and tapped her finger against her chin.

"You and I still need to hunt for a job." She said, flipping to the next page of her manga. "We need a job that pays a lot in a fast amount of time."

"Why not work in that new café that's opening up?" I asked, looking at their reflections from the mirror. Natsu shot his head up and ran over to me, holding my laptop carefully in his arms.

"What you talkin about girl?" He squinted his eyes and leaned into my face. I sweat dropped and pushed his face away with my finger.

"The Heavens Café is opening up Monday. They still need waiters and waitresses. It's only a few blocks away from the school." I took the laptop from him and typed down the link. The home page to the café loaded and Shiori walked over. Natsu and Shiori stared at the screen and said "Ooooooh" in unison.

Gray and Mira walked over suddenly interested.

"There are all sorts of spots that need to be filled in. They stop the sign ups tonight at 9." I said, pointing to the bold words with my mouse. Gray stood up and crossed his arms.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said, sitting on my desk (If my desk breaks from his weight, I'll sue him for everything he owns. I told him not to sit on it several times).

"What makes you say that?" Mira asked, tilting her head. "I think Natsu and Shiori could pull it off really well."

"I mean, Natsu eats a lot, and I mean _a lot_!" Gray said. "He'll probably get hungry in the middle of work and eat everything!"

"I would not!" Natsu spat, crossing his arms. Gray then turned to Shiori.

"Shiori hates talking to strangers and she's kinda shy. How would that turn out? She's also really impatient just like pinky over here." Gray pointed to Natsu with his thumb and Shiori punched his shoulder.

"I could so do it! I'll do anything for that guitar!" Shiori turned to Natsu and they nodded at one another. I could see the determination in their eyes…

"Well how about this." I said, standing out of my chair. "Gray, Mira, and someone else could work with you guys."

"That's actually not a bad idea. I could ask Lisanna and someone else to join us." Mira looked down at the cookbook and held it to her chest. "Perfect chance for me to start cooking these dishes!"

"Maybe we could even add some things to help out that restaurant…" Gray said, looking out the window. "Where is this place, Lucy?"

"I think it's on Crown Street; it's a large brown building with stars all over the doors. You can't miss it once you see it." I smiled, watching Shiori and Natsu high five. Mira was hugging the cookbook and Gray was smirking out the window.

"How about you work with us, Lucy?" Shiori bounced and stopped in front of my face. I raised a brow and sadly shook my head.

"I want to, but I can't." I looked down at my phone and shivered at the message I got yesterday…

It was from my dad, telling me he was coming home from his trip at 3. It was 1:43 and he was already on his way home… He'd kill me if he found out I got a job. We only moved down here because he wanted me to have, 'better education' and that I should stop hanging around people. He hated any of my friends… And he hated me having friends at all…

"My dad's coming home today." I looked down at the ground and gripped the end of my shirt. "You guys should get going before he comes home. He'll blow a fuse if he finds you guys here."

"W-Why would he-?" Shiori started, but I shot out of my chair.

"Y-You should just go!" I exclaimed, clutching the end of my shirt. Shiori scoffed and left the room. Mira rubbed my back and followed Shiori. Gray looked at Natsu, who was looking at me. Natsu nodded at him and Gray walked out the room. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Natsu, who was grinning.

"We'll see you around Lucy!" He grinned happily. I could suddenly feel my face get red as he ruffled my hair. His grin slowly turned into a slight frown and he stopped ruffling my hair. His hand rested in my blonde head of hair.

"Is everything alright… with you and your dad I mean?" He looked at me seriously and I blinked. The boy who was so silly, drunk, and fun was now staring at me as if I was lying. I looked down and nodded.

"E-Everything is fine." I answered, covering my shoulders. Natsu nodded and half smiled at me. He walked towards the door and paused before closing it.

"Hey Lucy," He called. "Don't forget we're your nakama, so we'll always be there for you. If you need to talk to someone, don't be scared to talk to us, okay?"

He looked at me and I blinked. If only he knew the pain I was going through… If I told Natsu, my father would find out and try to kill him.

"O-Okay Natsu, I promise I'll talk to you when I'm down." I replied, shuffling my feet. He grinned and threw me a 'peace out' sign with his fingers. The door closed and I put a hand over my heart.

My heart was racing and my face was a bit pink and warm. An image of Natsu grinning popped into my head and I giggled.

'_Kawii…'_

Gajeel POV

Jellal opened our dorm room and Natsu jetted in. He got on his knees and hugged the blue cat who was running to him when the door opened.

"Happy, how are you little buddy?!" Natsu stood up and Happy licked his face. I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed. Lily jumped onto my shoulder and meowed happily. I scratched under his chin and Natsu laughed as Happy licked his cheeks.

"I smell like wine." Jellal sniffed his arm and gagged. "What are we gonna do today?"

"It's a Sunday; let's just go see a movie." I offered, putting Lily down. "There's a new scary one out."

"I guess we could go right quick, what do you think Natsu?" Gray looked over at Natsu, who was on the laptop.

"Shiori and I are going to some café to help out for some cash, sorry." Natsu chuckled and Jellal's eyes widened. Gajeel's jaw dropped and I laughed. I didn't think he was serious about the job thing before when he and Mira were talking about it in the car (Good thing Aquarius gave him those Motion Sickness pills or he would've barfed all over me. If he did, I'd shave his cat naked and rip up his scarf!).

"You're actually gonna work there?" I asked after Gray explained it all to Jellal and I. Natsu nodded and crossed his arms.

"Why does no one believe I can do this?! I can so have a job!" Natsu pouted, kicking his feet, which were dangling off the top bunk.

"I didn't say you _couldn't _so this job…" Jellal said, jumping up to the top bunk with Natsu. "I just don't think this is your kind of job."

"I at least have to try dude. I can't let this job take me down without even trying it out first!" Natsu jumped down and looked at his phone. He read a message and picked up his jacket. "I should go before Shiori breaks my arm for being late."

"Yeah you should get going." I said, opening the door for him. "I remember last time she broke your leg for showing up 30 minuets late for movie night."

Natsu shivered and walked out the door and down the hall. I closed the door and Gray smirked at us.

"What's up man?" Jellal asked, picking up his Ipad.

"I think our little Natsu is in love." He smirked, looking out the window. Jellal and I looked at one another and raised a brow.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Before we left, Natsu was cheering Lucy up and I never seen him blush before like that. Lucy was also so nervous, it was kawii!" Gray teased, laughing.

I chuckled and looked out the window with him as Jellal joined us. Natsu walked across the street and turned around the corner.

"You really think Natsu might have actually fallen in love?" Jellal smiled, watching him go around the corner. Gray nodded and I shrugged.

"I don't know. We have to wait and see."

Normal POV

***Silence…..***

"Lucy, how are you?" Jude asked, tapping his fork against the rich china that his 5 star meal was in. Lucy mumbled in response and Jude raised a brow. "What did you say?!"

"I said stop talking to me." Lucy said coldly. "I don't want to hear your voice escaping your lips."

"Lucy, you and I both know this is better for you." Jude said harshly. "Your mother was not caring about your education!"

"Yes she was, but she also wanted me to be happy and she let me have my freedom, unlike you!" Lucy spat back.

"Damn it Lucy!" Jude stood up and stabbed a knife into the table. Lucy fell back out of her chair and Virgo caught her. Capricorn, Aquarius, and Taurus ran over to pull Jude away from her. Virgo helped Lucy to her feet as Taurus and Capricorn helped to calm Jude down so he wouldn't strike at Lucy.

"Come with us to your room princess." Virgo said, taking Lucy's hand. "We shall talk to your father later."

"I don't want to talk to that bastard!" She cried, pulling away. "I'll never forgive him ever! I want to go back to mama!"

"Calm down girl and come with us already!" Aquarius shouted, pushing Lucy through the door.

'_Damn him… All I wanted was for all of us to be happy but he took it away! I'll never be happy again! Damn him!'_

Lucy wiped her tears as she stopped through the halls and then felt something warm up within her…

She thought about yesterday. Mira, Gray, and all the others had made her so happy…

Then she thought about Natsu… She didn't know why, but her heart felt heavy.

"Are you alright, brat?" Aquarius asked, opening Lucy's bedroom door. Lucy nodded and closed her door.

She wanted to be with her nakamas….

She felt trapped, alone, and cold. She then looked at the window and smiled. She never sneaked out before…

Maybe just this once…!

**I can't wait for the next episode! Natsu's family is probably gonna enter!**

**If I feel like putting them in… XD**

**Masanori: Wow, thanks jackass.**

**Me: Go to hell! I'm the one making this story! Be glad you're in it in the first place!**

**Sylvie: You just got burned! XP**

***Masanori punches Sylvie in the back of the head***

**Wendy: Kya! Don't hit each other! *whimpers***

**Me: EVERYONE GET OUT.**

***they scamper away***

**Me: *sigh* Natsu, bring me something to drink.**

**Natsu: Aye sir! :D**

**Alright, while I'm waiting to Natsu, I'm gonna answer some questions…**

**Q: Is this a NaLu?**

**A: IDK yet. I still haven't decided. It might though, but I gotta check the rest of the story line first! X3**

**Q: Are your OCs evil/mean?**

**A: Not really. There aren't really any bitchy ones in this. Though, Masanori and Shiori have their moments of bitchy-ness. XD**

**Q: Where are Levy, Lyon, ect.?**

**A: They're coming, be patient! **

**Q: Are you doing U.F.O.H (Unleashed Flames of Hate) anymore?**

**A: Yes, it's just on hold for a REALLY long time because all these new story ideas are popping into my head like bubble gum! (LOL did that make any sense?! XD)**

**Q: What ideas do you have?**

**A: I can't tell you, but I can tell you which anime they're all based off of.**

**Some are Fairy Tail, High School of The Dead, Soul Eater, Special A, Madoka Magica, Magi, and some more in future times!**

**Anymore questions? Just ask me! ;)**

**Natsu: Here's your drink.**

**Me: Thanks Natsu-kun, you're the best! *grins***

**Natsu: You're a weirdo. Anyways, let's go rewatch Full Metal Alchemist! **

**Me: Okay! Bye guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama, friendship, and... Falling in love!?

**(A/N: I decided to put Natsu's predicament later on! I know some of you are wondering what's with Naomi, my OC, and why she wants to meet Gray! So I'm gonna do that now! I hope you guys like her! I tried to make her like my best friend, Gabbi. XD)**

**~Chapter 9: Fullbuster and Sebeka, Music in the Making!**

Gray POV

The scent of the coffee I had in front of me drifted into my nose as I waited for the girl from yesterday. Her name was, Naomi, right? I had this funny feeling in my gut.

What was with this girl? Why was she so interested in meeting me like this? I wish she would just forget she ever heard me in the music store! But in a way, I'm glad she did hear me. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I've kept this secret from people since I was a kid and felt like a little bitch when people thought that I, Gray Fullbuster, a badass and a total 'cutie' at Fairy Tail Academy, was some piano player and singer.

What would people say if I told them? Tch, like I would care what they think…! But for some reason, I didn't want anyone to find out. I can't explain why, I just didn't want people to know. Was it because I would be scared of their reactions?

Nah, that's not it. I'm Gray Fullbuster, a brave badass who could try to do anything. I'm cool, relaxed, and I don't care what others think of me or my friends. I'd fight for my friends if something were to happen to them.

So would they be okay with this, 'hidden me'?

"Hey, there you are!"

I looked up at the voice that entered my ears. Naomi Sebeka stood there, her cherry lips twitched into a tiny smile. She wore a long sleeved black and white stripped shirt with a hoodie on it as the sleeves frilled out around her wrists. Her skirt covered only her upper thighs and she wore black high-tops converse. A white satchel crossed her large chest and her purple hair was curled and still went to her shoulder blades. Her green eyes seemed bright for some reason…

She looked different from yesterday.

"H-Hey, how long have you been waiting her for me?" She asked, taking the seat in the chair across from me.

"Not long at all, I just got my drink." I answered plainly as she dug around in her tiny satchel. She smiled as she pulled something out and pushed it towards me.

"I made it for you. Take it as a thank you gift for coming here. I know you probably had better things to do." She smiled at me and I took the plastic container from her. I opened it and smiled at the three cupcakes that rested inside. Chocolate, Vanilla, and Red Velvet cupcakes sat in and I poked the icing with my finger. I licked my finger and grinned.

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked, closing it back. She giggled and scratched her head in embarrassment.

"It took me a long time to make it. I had spent a lot of money buying mix because I didn't know how to work the oven!" She laughed as I sweat dropped. "I thought it said leave it on for 30 minuets but once I accidently put it on for 30 hours! I'm such a goof up, right?"

She giggled again and I let out a sigh. This girl was so… weird. I could tell she wasn't the smartest person in the world. **(A/N: Sorry if you're reading this Gabbi, but it's true. Sometimes, you can be a **_**little**_** slow. XD)**

"So Gray, where do you want to go?" She smiled, putting her hands in her lap. I raised a brow as I took a sip of coffee. This girl moved on fast.

"Well I wanna go to- Wait a second! What do you mean?" I asked, putting my cup down and looking at her. She sat up straight and looked out the window.

"What does it sound like?" She asked sarcastically. Great, she's a smartass. Not another Gajeel… "We're gonna spend the day together."

"Why? I never agreed to this." I said, sitting up straight. I wasn't about to go off with this- fangirl- because she 'demanded' me.

"I want to know more about you. You seem like a nice guy. She smiled and then slowly began to frown. She looked down and coughed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, blinking at her. Did she suddenly get sick?

"I kinda…" She trailed off and swiped her finger back and forth. "I kinda want to tell you something."

'_If it's a love confession like the ones at school, I'm gonna stand in the middle of traffic and wait for a car to hit me.' _I was sick of all these love confessions. Girls would often tell me to meet them somewhere then they'd tell me how much they loved me. If this girl was the same as the others I swear I'm gonna-!

"I kinda think you're a bit weird."

I paused and looked up at her. What did she just say…?

"Why do you think that?" I asked, glad it wasn't a love confession.

She looked away nervously and pointed down. I looked down and gasped.

Where did my shirt go?!

…

"Sorry about that Naomi." I said as we walked down the street. Her face was still red from what had happened moments before. I can't believe I did that in front of a girl! It never bothered me before, but Naomi seemed so deathly afraid when it happened. She would often glance at me through the corner of her eye and look away, blushing, when I looked at her. I sighed as we kept walking ahead.

"W-Where do you want to go?" She asked, flustered and shaky. I looked down at her, noticing her height stopped at my shoulders. She was taller than I thought.

"I-I don't know." I replied. "H-Hey, are you… scared or something? I didn't mean to make you flip out. I've got this really weird habit from my family." I kicked a pebble and Naomi looked at me. She rubbed her arm and looked at the ground.

"N-No, I'm not afraid. I'm just a little stunned is all. My mind is still trying to process it all down." She shook her head and smiled. "I don't have a problem with your… stripping habit."

We stopped talking for a moment and then she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking at her as she kept giggling. She soon started laughing and then turned to me.

"You'd make a lot of money if you were a stripper."

My face flushed and I looked down at her as she laughed her ass off. "Shut up! That's not funny!"

"I'm just kidding Gray-kun!" She laughed and then covered her mouth. "Sorry, that 'Gray-kun' slipped out."

"It's fine." I said, putting my hands behind my head.

"You see, in Mermaid Heel Academy, we respond to each other with '-chan' or 'kun' or 'sama' at the end. It's a weird habit for me." She looked into a shop window and smiled. "Look in there, Gray-kun!"

"You said Gray-kun again." I said, putting my hands in my pocket. She gasped and slapped her cheeks.

"Gomen, I need to get over this!" She cried, stomping her feet. I smiled and walked ahead. She followed me as we passed a huge fountain surrounded by flowers. "Hey Gray, what are your favorite kind of flowers?"

"I'm not gay." I replied, thinking she was making fun of me. She laughed and shook her head.

"You don't have to be gay to like flowers. My dad loves flowers and he's not gay so its fine." She picked a sunflower and spun to me. "This is my favorite flower."

I looked down and picked up a flower. "I… I really like orchids. They're really pretty to look at."

Naomi smiled and took the flower out of my hand. She put it in my shirt pocket and smiled. She took my hand and pulled me along with her.

"Come on, let's go somewhere fun!" She laughed as she started to run. I stumbled behind her and coughed.

"H-Hey, slow down would ya?!" I called as we ran down the path. She laughed and I smiled at her.

Then suddenly, I could see a hint of sadness and pain in her eyes. Maybe it was my imagination…

Normal POV

Gray and Naomi ran past a shop window, laughing and smiling. The clothes rack fell down and the people in the store backed away from the person who broke it into pieces.

"Who's that girl with Gray-sama!?" Juvia cried, looking out the window. Lisanna and Lucy sweat dropped and watching out the window with her.

"She doesn't seem like someone we know." Lisanna said, opening the front door to the shop. "Is she a new girl?"

"She's Juvia's love rival!" Juvia cried, fire shooting out of her eyes. "She was even holding Gray-sama's hand!"

"Juvia, calm down…" Lucy said, putting her hand on Juvia's shoulder. Juvia turned to them and glared. Lucy and Lisanna hugged each other as a black aura loomed over their blue haired best friend.

"NEVER TELL JUVIA TO CALM DOWN WHEN HER GRAY-SAMA IS WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" Juvia shouted, making everyone in the store hide behind something to protect themselves. Lisanna and Lucy screamed as Juvia stomped down the street after Naomi and Gray.

Everyone in the store looked up and let out sighs of relief. Lucy and Lisanna stood there, dumbfounded. The store manger walked over and tapped the two girls on the shoulder.

"You two have to pay for the damages…" He said, a bit afraid. Lisanna and Lucy looked at each other, a vein popping on both of their foreheads.

"JJJJJJUUUUUVVVVVIIIIIIIIIAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gray POV

I sat down in the grass as I watched Naomi run around with the children in the park. Two small children were blowing bubbles and the others were running around, popping them. Naomi was helping the children with popping the bubbles with a wide smile on her face. I smirked at her, noticing how happy she was.

On the way here, we discovered a lot about each other. Naomi was 17 years old, my age. She and I had a lot of things in common and a lot of things that we disagreed on. She was pretty much a tomboy, like Shiori. I could image Shiori and Naomi together, laughing and smiling with each other (Although Shiori hardly ever smiles unless she with friends or family -_-).

"Come on and play with us Gray-kun!" Naomi cried, waving me over. I looked at her from the top of the hill and called down to her.

"No way, and you called me Gray-kun again!" I called and she pouted. I could hear the kids laughing from all the way down the hill.

I lay back down and closed my eyes, taking in the gentle breezes. I opened my eyes when the sunlight stopped hitting my body.

"Get up, you lazy stripper!" Naomi pouted, standing over me. I sat myself up on my elbows and turned my head from her.

"Tch, who are you, my mother?" I scoffed. "Don't call me a stripper."

"But you are one."

"Shut up."

"So you admit it?"

"You're so annoying."

"You're such a douche."

"Haters gonna hate."

"You're such a weirdo."

"I get that often."

Naomi laughed at me and I looked down the hill at the kids playing around. The breeze went by and the leaves on the trees started dancing. I smiled at the sky and felt something on my shoulder. Naomi rested her head on my shoulder and my face flushed. She opened her eyes and I looked away from her.

"A-Are you tiered or something?" I asked, looking at the grass. Naomi shook her head and smiled.

"No, I just want to rest on your shoulder." She snuggled closer to me and I felt her fingers touch mine. She quickly moved them away and I felt her face heat up on my shoulder. We both looked at the ground and something above us shook.

"Naomi-chan and Gray-kun sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The kids cried laughing in the tree. Naomi's face flushed in embarrassment and I looked up in the tree.

"Would you guys get out of here?" I shouted as they laughed and ran back down the hill. How did they get up there in the first place!?

I sat back down and Naomi was resting her head on her knees. She covered her legs so I couldn't see anything and she sighed.

"I-I don't want to go back home." Naomi said softly, looking down. I looked at her and raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked, crossing my legs and putting my hands into my lap. Naomi swayed a bit and the wind breezed by.

"I-I mean, I'm having a lot of fun here with you." She whispered, but I could hear her. "I-I've got no one to go to at home."

I blinked at her as she continued. "I live alone. My mom and dad got a divorce when I was in 6th grade. My mom decided she wanted to live on her own, so my dad kept me and my older brother." She stopped swaying and sighed. "I moved out when I decided I wanted to go to a school in Magnolia so I left. I've been here since I was in 7th grade."

"Don't you need someone to look after you?" I asked as another breeze went by. Naomi shook her head and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"No, it's fine." She smiled and blinked, not even shedding one tear. "I can take care of myself."

I rested my body and touched her fingertips. "H-Hey, do you want me to play you a song again one day?"

She looked up at me and smiled wide. "Yes, I would love to hear you sing again!" She stood up and laughed. She reached her hand out for me and I took it. I stood up and quickly let go, trying not to blush.

This girl made me feel weird… She was like, Juvia. Juvia made me blush, she made me smile, and she made me… feel funny. Like something in my gut was flying. I'd had lots of girlfriends before, but Juvia and Naomi made me feel different from all of them…

"GRAY-SAMA, YOU'RE OKAY!" Juvia's voice ran into my ears and someone wrapped their arms around my neck as the person who just hugged the life out of me. I blinked and looked down at the figure who was crying on my shoulder.

"J-Juvia, what are you doing here?" I asked as she sobbed loudly onto my shoulder. She sniffled and looked up at me with her beautiful eyes.

She made my heart race yet again… Damn it.

"J-Juvia saw you holding hands with another girl!" She cried, hugging me tighter. "I can't image what would happen if my Gray-sama loved another girl!"

I wish she wasn't so attached to me…

Naomi looked at me and smiled softly. "Is this that Juvia girl you told me about?"

I nodded and Juvia glared at Naomi. I sweat dropped and peeled away from Juvia, who was still crying a bit.

"Juvia, this is Naomi Sebeka, new friend I made." I motioned my hands to Naomi and then back to Juvia. "Naomi, this is Juvia Lockser."

Juvia kept glaring at Naomi, who started to glare back at her. The two girls glared at one another and lighting shot out from their eyes. Black aura loomed over them both and I sighed.

Just my luck… Juvia had made another enemy…

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER I MADE! XD**

**I laughed at this a lot. Did you like it? Was Naomi okay?**

**I based her off my BFF, so I thought it was okay. :D**

**Please review! I'm gonna try to make two or three more chapters today!**

**I've been watching My Little Pony a lot for some reason :/**

**This show is addictive! O_O**

**Please review! Bye! *Heart, heart, heart***

**LOVE YOU GUYS! ;)**

**~PKSky1999 :3**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama, friendship, and... Falling in love!?

**~Chapter 10: Fairy Natsu and the Dragneel Family…!**

Gajeel POV

_*Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…*_

I wasted no time at all trying to escape out of that classroom. The moment I escaped the room I let out a sigh. I opened my locker and shoved all the books I needed into my bag. I slammed it shut, making everyone in the halls turn to me in shock. I walked down the hall with my bag over my right shoulder and my left hand in my pocket.

"Look, there's Gajeel-sama." A girl whispered to her friend, staring at me as I walked down the hall. "Even when he's mad, he's cute."

"Don't say that out loud! He'll knock you into next year!" Her friend whispered back, pushing her playfully.

"He looks like he's in a bad mood." A girl bit her thumb and the boy beside her shook his head.

"When is he _not _in a bad mood?" The boy rolled his eyes and I looked at him and stopped walking. The boy stumbled back into the lockers as I glared at him.

"H-Hey, Gajeel-sama, h-how are y-you?" He asked nervously, hugging his bag to his chest. I turned my head away from him and replied with "I'm fine" in a harsh tone. I went back to my walking pace until a voice called my name.

"Gajeel, there you are! Hey, wait up for me!" A blue haired girl cried, waving her hand to me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, ignoring the pleas to wait being called out to me at the other end of the hall. Something grabbed my arm and I looked down.

"What do you want, shrimp?!" I spat, looking down at the girl who was pouting against my arm.

"I told you to wait for me, baka!" She said, hitting my shoulder with her bag. I rubbed my arm and kept walking towards the door. Her jaw fell and she chased after me.

That girl was Levy, the most annoying girl to ever exist on this planet. All she did was constantly bother me and read. Sometimes, she was cool to hang out with. Most of the time, I wanted to take the book she was reading and rip it to shreds and throw it into a fire so she would pay attention to me.

N-Not like I wanted her attention in the first place! A-As if! I don't like her!

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" Her voice piped up. "Your face is red. I've never seen you blush before in my life! Who are you thinking about in that head of yours? Is 'IT' a cute girl?"

"I-I'm not gay!" I shouted at her, walking away faster. She cried for me to wait again, but I picked up the pace. "Shrimp, go away!"

"Stop calling me shrimp!"

"Then go away, stumpy!"

"Don't call me stumpy either!"

"You're such a pest!"

I noticed how Levy and I were head butting and I paused. Then I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. My face started to heat up and I turned away from her.

"W-What do you want, Shrimp?" I coughed, walking by her side. She smiled and bounced beside me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to study with me." She looked down at her bag and chuckled a bit. "That test in our last period seems kinda hard don't you think?"

I looked down as Levy tugged the end of her orange skirt nervously. I blinked and relaxed my shoulders…

She was kinda… kawii.

Whoa, did I just think that?! GAH! What's wrong with me?!

"Hey, what's wrong with you?!" Levy cried, thumping my forehead. I shook my head and pinched her cheek and yanked it.

"What's wrong with _you_? You don't go hittin people Shrimp! I'll break every bone in your body!" I shouted, pulling her cheek harder. She whimpered and stepped on my foot. I let go and she crossed her arms.

"So are we studying or not?" She spat, walking ahead. I picked up my pace and walked ahead of her.

"Sure, whatever, just stay behind me would ya?" I barked, walking father away from her. She jumped to my side and I smirked.

She wasn't so bad… Geehee.

Natsu POV

"I'm so not ready for this." Shiori said behind me, her arms crossed over her chest. "I changed my mind, let's bail."

"Hey there skinny girl!" I said, yanking her back by her arm. She groaned and I pulled her along down the street. "If I'm doing this, so are you. We're in this together, you promised when we signed up for this job!"

"Yeah? Well, I lied! Now let me go before I throw you into the street!" Shiori cried, trying to pull away. I yanked her along and she sighed.

"Can't we just dance on the street and get money?" She groaned and I turned to her.

"You should think twice before you say stuff from now on because that was really stupid." I laughed walking ahead. The lights for the cars went green and I paused. Shiori tapped her foot and then stood up straight. I looked at her as she pointed.

"Do you see that balloon?" She asked and I nodded. "That must suck for whoever lost it."

I watched the balloon float higher into the air and I began to hear cars honking. Shiori and I turned to see the cars swerving out of the way. Shiori and I squinted to see a flash of blue hair.

"Natsu, that's a little girl in the street!" Shiori cried, running into the street. I gasped and ran behind her.

"Shiori, wait a second!" I cried, but she kept running. The blue haired girl was in full view and a car was heading straight for her. Her hand reached the string of the balloon and Shiori grabbed the girl. I sprinted for them as the car came and I grabbed both girls into my arms. I waited for the hit, but it never came. I opened my eyes and my breath was almost gone. It was hard to breath and I felt weak. I hugged the two girls tight in my arms and Shiori whimpered as the girl cried. I opened my eyes and I looked up at the traffic around us.

Cars had stopped and the people had gotten out. The driver of the car that was about to hit me got out of his car and slammed the door.

"Stupid boy!" He said, grabbing me by my uniform shirt collar. "Watch your two friends there and fix my car!"

"You should watch yourself." I smirked, grabbing his wrists. "I don't think old geezers like you should be driving. Besides, you were aiming right for that poor little girl, bastard!"

"You little brats are so annoying!" He shouted, punching my cheek. Everyone gasped and I hit the ground, hard. I looked up at him and growled. Shiori hugged the girl tighter as she whimpered.

"I hate people like you." I said, standing up. "I'll punch some sense into you!"

I swung my fist at him and someone grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I looked into the face of a boy I had never seen before. He had long silver hair to about his waist and his eyes were like a dragons and they were red. I felt myself resting my stiff body until I looked at the little girl who was still crying.

"Let me go." I demanded. "I'll break every bone in his body!"

"Please, allow me to do that for you." He let me go and ran over to the man. He punched the man in the face and I heard a crack. The man tipped over sideways and hit the ground, knocked out cold. The boy looked over at me as I walked over to Shiori and the girl.

"Are you two alright?" I asked, stroking Shiori's cheek. She grinned and nodded, holding the girl tighter. The little girl looked at me and threw herself at me. Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck and she rested her body against mine. I sweat dropped in shock as she cried as loud as she could.

"T-Thank you mister!" She cried between sobs. My shirt was soon soaked in tears and… snot. I stroked her hair and smiled at her.

"It's alright now kiddo, that man's outta here." I grinned and she stopped crying in an instant. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, but m-my balloon is in that tree now." She pointed up and I put the girl in Shiori's arms. I jumped up to grab the balloon, but missed it. I pouted and turned to the silver haired guy.

"Yo, throw me up there." I said, looking at him. He raised a brow and I crossed my arms.

"Okay." He replied and cupped his hands out. I ran full speed at him and jumped up into the tree. I grabbed onto the branch with one hand and grabbed the balloon with the other.

***Crack!***

Aw damn! This was gonna hurt!

I fell down and waited for yet, another impact. Something grabbed my wrist and everyone gasped as the tree branch fell. I opened my eyes and noticed the silver haired guy helped me again. I smirked and stood up on my feet.

"Thank you so much mister! You're so nice!" The girl smiled, leaning herself against Shiori. I handed her the balloon as leaves, dirt, and little twigs rested in my hair and on my uniform.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're okay." I grinned at her as she blushed in embarrassment. Shiori put her down and the blue haired girl ran over to the silver haired guy. She took his hand and looked up at him.

"Wendy! Masanori! We were looking for you!" A woman with blue-white hair ran over and hugged the two into a death hug. "I thought you two were hurt!"

The two turned purple and the woman let them go. A girl with pink hair ran over and grabbed Wendy into a hug next.

"OMG sis I was so scared when you ran into the street!" She put the blue girl down and turned to the male. "BAKA! Keep an eye on Wendy! You know she tends to wander off!"

"Will you please shut up for once in your life?! I didn't see you watching her!"

"Stop fighting! Wah!" Wendy cried, pulling the girl and boy apart. A man ran over next, holding a hamburger.

"You all ran out of the restaurant and I had to get my sandwich! What the heck happened the-?!" The redheaded man looked over at me and pulled me into a hug.

"NATSU MY BOY! HOW ARE YOU?!" The man shouted, hugging me tight. It took me a second to realize who it was.

"PAPA! I'm so glad to see you!" I hugged him back and we spun around in a circle. I punched him as I realized something…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE OLD MAN?!"

Igneel, my dad, rubbed his cheek and stood up straight as if nothing happened. "We came to visit you as a surprise. Aren't you glad to see us?"

I bit my lip. They would come when my grades are terrible! If mom asks how they are, I'm dead!

"Sweetheart, I missed you!" My mama, Grandeeney, hugged me and kissed my cheek as Igneel went over to Shiori to trap her into a bear hug as she screamed and laughed. Grandeeney ran over to Shiori and hugged her.

"Shiori-chan, it's been so long darling!" Mom said, kissing both of Shiori's cheeks. "How are you and Natsu doing?"

"I'm fine; he's still as dumb as always." Shiori leaned against my shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

"Not like your grades are the bestest." I scoffed, crossing my arms. Shiori smirked and flipped her long baby blue hair.

"At least I'm smart enough to know 'bestest' isn't a word." She smirked proudly and I punched her shoulder playfully. She laughed and Igneel smiled at me.

"So Natsu, how are your grades?" Mama looked at me and I coughed. I looked at my dad and gave him the 'save me' look. He looked at me with his 'Sorry' face.

"T-They're fine." I said softly as Shiori laughed. Mama rolled her eyes and the little girl grabbed her hand. She looked down and smiled at Igneel.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to introduce you guys." Mama smiled at me and I raised a brow along with Shiori. Papa pulled the pink haired girl and the silver haired boy to him and wrapped his arms around their necks.

"Natsu, it's about time you met your siblings!" Papa grinned, making Shiori and I blink in shock.

**Yes! I ended it there! I'm gonna do the introductions on the next episode!**

**I can't wait for the next one! Imma have all four of the boys POV in there!**

**Jellal: How come I wasn't in this one? **

**Gray: Yeah, me either!**

**Me: Hey, chill your tits, you guys are coming next chapter!**

***Jellal and Gray pouted and I giggle***

**Naomi: I wasn't in it either.**

**Mira: Neither was I!**

**Lucy: Um… I wasn't either!**

**Me: EVERYONE OUT. NOW!**

***Everyone runs out and I sigh***

**Levy: I was in it! :D**

**Gajeel: Just review already so PKSky1999 will shut up.**

**Me: You know what? GO suck a sock! XP**

**Do what Gajeel says; review before I go punch a baby.**

**LOL JK! I wouldn't punch a baby! I love babies! ^_^**

***Sigh* I'm so fucking weird… :/**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama, friendship, and... Falling in love!?

**~Chapter 11: Five Boys and Igneel… Guy's Night Out!**

"This kid right here is Masanori, your older brother." Papa pushed the boy forwards towards me and he grinned. The boy rolled his eyes and looked down at me.

He was tall, my height stopped at his chest. His hair was a pretty color and his eyes looked kinda distant. He wore black jeans and a white T-shirt with Bomberman on it. I blinked as I pulled my scarf over my lips, a bit nervous. A scar was over his left eye.

"I'm Masanori Kuda. I may be your older brother, but I'm not related to any of you guys." He dusted his jeans off and looked at me, right into my eyes. I felt something cold go down my back and I shivered a bit.

I felt as if he didn't like me or something…

"Masanori went to Sabertooth Academy before you were born with some friends. We adopted him and let him keep going there, but we brought him with us so he could see you." Mama smiled and looked down at the pink haired girl, who was on her phone. Mama pulled her forwards and the girl blinked in confusion.

"This is your actual blood sister, Sylvie. She's 16 years old, so she's only a year younger than you."

Sylvie blinked at me and I looked at her. She stopped at my shoulders and she had pretty eyes. She wore a red sundress with white straps and the sleeves stopped at her elbows. She wore long knee socks and a red headband on with red converse.

She seemed… like the girly type by her looks. I could tell she was studying me too from the look in her eyes.

"So, you're Natsu, cuter than I thought." She smirked, crossing her arms. I crossed my arms too and grinned at her.

"Sylvie's a cool name by the way, nice to meet you little sis." I stuck a hand out and she blinked at it. She then looked at me and shook it with a grin, similar to mine.

"Wendy, don't be shy, say hello." Papa pushed her forwards and the girl stumbled a bit. She walked towards me and her face was flushed. She was about to say something…

She tripped over a crack and was falling down. Sylvie and Masanori caught her before she hit the ground. Wendy smiled embarrassed and the two siblings sweat dropped. Shiori smiled as Wendy shuffled her feet.

"I-I'm Wendy, h-hi Onii-chan." She hugged herself and my face exploded into a red shade. I dropped to my knees and pulled Wendy into a hug. She rested herself into my arms and giggled.

"You're so adorable." I said, stroking her hair. "I may not know you, but I think you and I are going to get along well. I love you already."

Igneel and Grandeeney smiled as Sylvie walked over and fell into my arms. I looked at her as she blushed and pouted.

"I don't know you either." Sylvie said. "But if Wendy loves you back, I guess I could try too."

I smiled and pulled my sisters close to me as they both giggled. Shiori bounced to Masanori's side and nudged him with her elbow.

"You're lucky to have any kind of siblings. He loves anyone and he'll be willing to accept you too." Shiori put her hands in her pockets and I stood up, letting my sisters go. I wrapped an arm around Shiori's shoulders and grinned at my… older brother.

"I'm glad to finally meet you!" I grinned. "Sorry I wasn't there when you were adopted."

Shiori pushed my arm off her and pulled my ear. "Don't ever do that to me again, baka!"

Masanori watched Shiori and I argue as the rest of the family laughed. I looked at Masanori as he looked down. I walked over and held out a hand.

"Come on big bro," I said, grinning. "I'm glad to meet you, Masanori."

Masanori raised a brow and looked at my hand. "Yeah… back at ya. You aren't half bad… little brother…"

Jellal POV

"Damn, that hurt!" I cursed, taking the paper I had in my hand and throwing it into my binder. The cut from the paper stung as blood ran down my finger. I put my finger in my mouth until Erza slapped it out.

"That's gross. Don't drink your blood like that." She said, chewing on the end of her pen. I frowned and looked at my finger.

"It really hurts though. Besides, what else should I do? Put it in a glass and drink my blood out of it?" I smirked, leaning my finger towards her. Erza bit my finger and I gasped. I yanked my finger out as more blood dripped out.

"E-Erza, that was gross!" I shouted, looking at her smirking face. She then started to giggle and I pouted.

"S-Sorry I couldn't resist!" She said between giggles. I smirked and ran my finger down her arm. She gasped and slapped me hard and I fell off the top bunk and onto the ground. She looked down from the bed and I groaned, sitting up on my elbows.

"B-Baka!" She said nervously, her face flushed. "That was gross; get your blood off me!"

"Why's your face so red, Erza dear?" I smirked, raising a brow. "Did someone like that?"

"B-Baka! Shut up before I cut your entire finger off!" She said, leaning back to the bed. I climbed up the ladder and grabbed a band aid from the desk. Erza went back to her homework and I looked at her. She had changed into one of my large shirts and she wore her sweatpants. Her hair was in two ponytails and she had a ribbon in her hair. I smiled at her and she looked up.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, pouting and looking away. I chuckled and fell onto the bed. I lay across the bed and looked up at her.

"Nothing much, just noticing something." I said. I sat up in front of her and she looked at me funny. I smirked as she started to sweat a bit.

"Say something already, baka!" She shouted, looking down at her paper. She started to write down an answer and I leaned closer to her.

"I noticed, you look so kawii today." I smirked and she yelped, sitting up straight.

That sent her hand right to my face again. It was fun messing with her.

Gajeel POV

"Damn it let me go!"

"No, shut up and be still!"

"Give me my book back Gajeel!"

"You can get it back later! Stop being so annoying and shut up!"

"No! KYA! Let me go! NOW!"

"I feel sorry for any of your ex-boyfriends."

"I hate you!"

"You know you should shut up before I throw you down these stairs."

I walked down the stairs of the store we were in and people looked at me funny. Levy was swung over my shoulder, kicking and screaming at me to put her down. I ignored her as I realized there was no point in fighting her. She kept punching, kicking, and screaming until I kicked the door open. She covered her eyes to keep the sunlight out of her face and I walked down the street.

"Gajeel put me down!" She cried again and I groaned.

"Fine, kiss the ground." I said, dropping her roughly onto the ground. She yelped as I kept walking ahead. She stood up and whacked me on the side of my head with her purse.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" I shouted as she turned her head, her arms crossed as she pouted.

"I told you to let me go, not drop me." She scoffed, taking her book from my other hand. "You made me scream in a library!"

"You promised we'd stop studying at 5! Its like, 6 something! So I dragged you out." I said, shrugging. She pouted and looked at her phone.

"I guess I'll be going back to the dorms now." She said, turning away from me. I looked down at her as she started to walk off. I turned the other way to walk towards a restaurant until Levy coughed.

"H-Hey, wait a second." She said, not even turning to me. I looked over my shoulder to look at her as she looked down at the ground, still not facing me. "I-I just wanted to say… thanks for studying here with me and all that stuff."

I blinked at her and she still didn't turn to me. She started to walk off and I turned the other way.

She was… so confusing.

Gray POV

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama should stop hanging around with that other girl." Juvia put her hands on her hips and I looked up from my math book. While she had her 15 problems done, I had just started on my 4th.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, putting my phone down and looking at an angry Juvia. She looked down at her pencil as she twirled it on her fingers.

"Juvia means, Gray-sama has only been focusing on her lately." Juvia pointed to my phone and I looked down at it. "Gray-sama has been texting Naomi this whole time. That's why his math homework isn't done yet. Gray-sama normally finishes faster than Juvia does."

Juvia was right. I was always done with my math homework before anyone else because I was a master at anything math related, as weird as that sounded.

"Juvia also notices you go out a lot after school and come back really late at night. You never really answer your phone anymore and at school, you're always on your phone. Its like Gray-sama likes this girl." Juvia lowered her head and I looked at her. She looked hurt and sad, which made me feel… bad. Naomi and I had gotten along really well since Saturday when she heard me play in the music store. I knew Juvia was jealous, but I've never seen her like this before.

"Does Gray-sama like this girl?" Juvia asked, looking up at me. My pencil made a long slash across the page and I bit my lip. Did I like Naomi? As a friend, sure I did, she was awesome. As a crush…? I wasn't too sure. I knew Juvia was madly in love with me, but Naomi? She seemed like the friend type…

I don't really know what to say to Juvia, so I keep quiet. I see the pain in her eyes again and I sigh. "I don't like Naomi, so don't worry okay?" I looked up at her and she nods happily.

"So Gray-sama, she's just a friend, right?"

"Y-Yeah, Naomi's just a friend…"

A cute one at that… Oh god.

Juvia's gonna rage if she ever hears me say that.

Natsu POV

"You want to do what now?"

"Guy's night out, tomorrow." Igneel said, grinning at me. "Your mom is taking Wendy, Sylvie, and Shiori out for dinner and all that."

I stopped wiping up the tables and looked at my dad. The café was closing in 10 minuets and I was cleaning up the tables. A few of the other workers were there to help. The manager trusted me to lock up properly and make sure everything was okay before I left. My dad and Masanori stopped by to pick me up and this is how we got to this conversation…

"Look old man, I've got school and work tomorrow, we'll do this another time ight?" I said, looking at him dead in the eyes. Igneel frowned at this as I turned to wipe another table.

"Come on Natsu, it'll be awesome!" Igneel said, jumping between me and the table with a grin like mine. I put my hands on my hips, looking at my immature father, not like I was any better. I get it from him after all. "We'll get to go out and have all the fun without your party pooper mother!"

"She's your wife! You married her!" I shouted, pushing him away from the table. He pouted and leaned over to me.

"Come on Natsu, you're no fun anymore!" Igneel said, following me to the next table. I frowned and turned to him.

"Look here old man!" I said, pointing my finger against his chest. "I'm actually trying to buy this bass that I'm dying for so unless you want to buy it for me, go hang out with Masanori by yourself or something!"

"You two could form a brotherly bond!" Igneel said, grabbing my shoulders and turning me to him. "Damn it Natsu, stop being so stubborn!"

"Go to hell!" I shouted at him laughing a bit.

"Watch ya mouth boy!" Igneel shouted back, pinching my lips shut. "Now listen, we can hang out tomorrow, come on!"

"You're so annoying." I mumbled and he let go of my lips. "Why can't you just leave me along papa?"

"I'll leave you alone if you come with us." He whimpered, grabbing me by my scarf. I sigh and put my hands in my pockets.

"Alright, who's going?" I asked, giving into his pleas. Igneel grinned and wrapped an arm around me as Masanori sat down in a booth and watched us.

"Well you and Masanori are coming." He then grinned wider, as if that wasn't possible. "Can you get Jellal, Gajeel, and Gray in this too?"

"Oh hell no!" I shouted, pulling away from him. "I'm not draggin them into this too!"

"When did you get so boring?" Igneel pouted, crossing his arms.

"When did you get so annoying?"

"Natsu~!"

"Go away!"

"Come on kiddo. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this world."

My face flushed hard and I turned to him. "Why do you have to put it like that?!"

"It's true!"

"I hate you! Old geezer!"

Igneel laughed and my face flushed with embarrassment.

"You're so annoying." I coughed, wiping down a table. "Fine, I'll ask them when I get back to the dorm."

"Great! We'll leave at 8! Then tomorrow you guys won't have to go to school!"

"What? Why?"

"We're gonna party all night that's why!"

I looked at Masanori, who was shaking his head. I let out a sigh and looked at Igneel, who was grinning.

"Look papa, no strip clubs this time."

"I promise I won't take you this time!"

"Wait… when and why did you take Natsu to a strip club?!" Masanori cried, joining the conversation.

"He asked what it was so I took him to one." Igneel answer bluntly. I blushed a dark red and slammed the cloth on the table.

"I WAS SIX!" I shouted, crossing my arms. "You're the most embarrassing dad to ever exist!"

Igneel laughed and Masanori sweat dropped. I turned to the table and wiped down the table.

My dad is such an idiot!

"Hey Natsu." Igneel called and I didn't even bother to look at him.

"What do you want now papa?" I asked, wiping down the table more.

There was a pause until he grinned.

"Do you want to go to another strip club?"

My jaw dropped and my face flushed again.

"O-OLD GEEZER!"

**END! I LOVE Igneel in this! He cracks me up! ^_^**

**I enjoyed making this one! **_**Please review**_**! :D**

**I got some Jerza, Gruvia, and GaLe in this! YAY! ;)**

**Bye! (I made three chapters in one day!)**

**~PKSky1999 X3**


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama, friendship, and... Falling in love!?

**~Chapter 12: Igneel's Fatherly Love! Can You Take The Heat?**

Jellal POV

"Your dad wants to do what?" I asked, raising a brow in confusion. Natsu groaned and chugged down the rest of his soda can. He crushed it with both his hands and tossed it behind him. It landed perfectly into the trashcan and he burped.

"My dad says he wants a guy's night out with us along with Masanori. He said tomorrow we don't have to go to school." Natsu leaned against the tree and pouted. "That perverted old geezer should really stop being such a pest."

"I wonder what this Masanori guy is like." Gajeel wolfed down the rest of his rice and looked at Natsu. "Let's just hope he's not as annoying as you."

"Shut up." Natsu barked back as I handed him a slice of my cake. I bit into my half and looked at him.

"What did your dad say we were doing?" I asked, yawning a bit. "Does he have everything planned?"

"Seems like it. I know he's plotting something perverted." Natsu said, resting his head on his knees. "I say we bail."

"I wouldn't do that to your dad. Your dad is pretty cool." Gray said, eating his Lemon Bread. "My dad just goes traveling around the world eating foods and all that crap."

"My dad is a rich guy who owns a company so he's never home and my mom's an actress." Jellal smiled and Gajeel frowned.

"My mom and dad don't do much and I don't even talk to them so…" Gajeel trailed off and started to eat his chips. Natsu looked at me and sighed.

"Sorry if my dad does something weird." He said, looking at the grass. "I know he's plotting something really stupid."

"It'll be fine Natsu." I smiled at him and rubbed his back. "Your dad can't be _that _bad."

Oh he had _no _idea…!

Natsu POV

"Open up old man" I called, knocking on the door. The door swung open and Igneel grinned at me. He pulled me into a death hug and patted my back.

"I thought you'd bail out on me boy!" He laughed, ruffling my hair. He fixed my shirt collar and looked over.

"Yo, what's up old man?" Gray smirked, bro fisting Igneel. Jellal smiled and Gajeel high fived him.

"I missed all three of you!" Igneel laughed, pulling the three friends into a hug. Gajeel stared at him in shock as Jellal laughed. Gray sweat dropped and tried to pull away from him. Igneel let them go and Masanori walked out, standing beside him.

"So we're all ready!" Igneel grinned and pointed to the street. "We're going that way!"

He marched forwards and I groaned as my friends followed. This was going to be really annoying.

Gray POV

I stood beside Igneel and looked up at him. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "This is your idea? Really old man?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" He asked, taking his hands out of his pockets. I noticed him and his son had the same pose. They both had their hands behind their heads and were standing the same way. It was kinda funny.

"Gray's right." Jellal stood up and pointed to the sign. "I mean the mall? Isn't this a girl thing?"

"It's a warm up for later on tonight. Just be glad you guys are out of school because of me!" Igneel put his hands on his hips and I rolled my eyes.

"We're 17 year old boys; we have better things to be doing." Gajeel scoffed. "Besides, we don't want you to break your back while you're running after us."

"Just for that, I'm coming after you first." Igneel said, pouting. Gajeel chuckled and Jellal shook his head. Masanori and Natsu stood silently as I tapped my foot.

A girl walked by and waved at me. I waved back and she turned to her friend. Gajeel, Natsu, and Jellal took notice and smiled at me. Masanori nudged Igneel, who looked at me. He then looked at the girl who was looking at me.

"Go talk to her." I heard Igneel say. My face flushed and I turned to him.

"S-She's not even cute! Shut up!" I shouted, crossing my arms and looking at the redheaded man. "Why don't you go talk to her then?!"

"Because I'm like, 30!"

"Yeah, 30,000." Natsu laughed, making Igneel punch his head. Masanori laughed at Natsu's joke and Igneel punched him too. Masanori was about to strike back until Jellal pulled him back. Gajeel laughed and Natsu chuckled a bit.

"Seriously, you should talk to her. You are single." Jellal nudged my shoulder and I shook my head at him.

"You are too." I replied harshly, smirking at him. Then again… Erza is single too."

"Shut up!" Jellal shouted, crossing his arms. HAHA! I win!

"Then what about you Gajeel?" I asked, turning to him. He raised a brow.

"What about me?" He asked, growling at me a bit. I leaned towards him and smirked.

"Everyone knows you like Levy."

"Me and Shrimp? No way in hell."

"Yeah that's true. They're nothing alike." Natsu said nodding his head. Gajeel and I turned to him.

"Oh yeah, Lisanna lover?" Gajeel smiled and Natsu kicked him.

"Me and Lisanna?! AS IF!" He cried. "I'd drop dead!"

Igneel grinned and held his hands up. Oh boy…

"So let me see if I understand this. Gajeel likes Levy, Jellal likes Erza, and Natsu likes Lisanna?"

"NO!" The three shouted, making me laugh. Igneel wrapped an arm around me and grinned.

"Who do you like Gray?" He asked. "We won't tell anyone. It's all guys here."

"I-I don't like anyone!" I shouted. "I don't want a girlfriend right now. I've had more girlfriends than them all together."

"Man whore." Gajeel smiled. "I told you it was true."

"I hate you." I said as he laughed his ass off. Natsu looked at Masanori and we all turned to him.

"You've been pretty quiet Masanori." Jellal said, leaning into his shoulder. I leaned into his other shoulder.

"Yeah, something you'd like to share?" I asked, raising a brow.

Gajeel stood in front of him. "Any… girls you thinking of?"

"I used to go to Sabertooth Academy, you'd be lucky if you even had a friend. Not to mention, I couldn't stand anyone there. This is why I got kicked out."

"We asked if you liked any girls not for a life story." Gajeel said crossing his arms. Jellal looked around and sighed.

Natsu POV

My dad had to be the most embarrassing person to ever walk the planet!

If I could, I'd go back in time and tell the younger me to forget ever asking what a strip club was. Papa was trying to talk me into tricking the others into going to the strip club. I was stupid, but not that stupid. I wasn't about to scar my friends' minds forever. Screw that.

"Come on Natsu, please~!" Papa pulled on my shirt sleeve as I dragged him down the mall. Everyone walking by giggled at my father's childish act, making me blush in embarrassment. How could he do this out in public!? This was so creepy!

"Let go of me!" I shouted, pulling him along with me. "You're so annoying!"

Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel didn't even bother to help me out. They just walked behind us and watching with amusement on their faces. Masanori was on his phone, blushing a bit from his embarrassing foster father and little brother.

I hated this way more than it looked. Papa finally let go and grinned at me.

"Natsu, you're such a crybaby." He whined, grinning at me. I looked away from him and crossed my arms.

"I'm ready to go somewhere else. What's your next plan old man?"

"You'll see. We'll have to take the train though."

I started to turn green and Gray punched my head. "Don't go green thinking about it, baka!"

"There's no way I'm getting on a train." I said, and then I turned green again. Gray was about to hit me, but Masanori got to me first.

"Where are you taking us?" Gajeel asked, putting his hands behind his head. Igneel grinned and rubbed his beard.

"It's a man's perfect place." He grinned wide and I stood up.

"It better not be a strip club." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"It's not a strip club." Igneel said, glaring at me. I looked away and scoffed.

"Then what is it?!" Gray shouted, growing impatient.

Still Natsu POV; Now we're at Igneel's 'perfect place'

I should've known better. I knew I should've just let someone kill me on the way here…!

"Here we are!" Igneel threw his hands up to motion the whole large building.

"Something told me you were taking us to some type of club." Gray said, crossing his arms. "No one's gonna be there but a bunch of drunk loners."

The moon shone bright overhead and Igneel pointed to the sky. "Have you not heard that song?! The Freaks come out at night?!"

"Yeah, so what does it matter?" Gajeel shrugged and Igneel slapped his forehead and groaned.

"That means all the cute girls come out! This is our chance for freedom!" Igneel said, marching in. Jellal sweat dropped and grabbed Igneel's shoulder.

"Don't you have a wife?!" Jellal cried, pulling Igneel back out the door. Igneel blinked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, but she's no fun anymore." Igneel pouted and I punched his head, making a round bump grow.

"You can't just cheat on mama! What is wrong with you?!" I shouted, my face flushed. "I should beat you into your grave papa!"

"Calm down Natsu, I'm not cheating! I love your mother!"

"Liar!"

"I'm just having a bit of fun!"

"That's what they all say."

Igneel crossed his arms and Natsu put his hands on his hips.

"You're cheating on mama."

"I am not."

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE."

"NO I'M NOT."

Papa then smirked and looked over my shoulder. "Do you guys think this counts as cheating?"

"In a way, I guess. It depends on how you look at it." Jellal said, rubbing his arm. Some best friend he was. He was pretty much sticking up for my dad!

"I would count it as cheating." Gray nodded, putting his hands in his pockets with a straight face. Gajeel shrugged and Masanori was shaking his head.

"What does it matter?!" Igneel cried, pushing me through the doors. "Let's just grab you guys a girlfriend and then we can-!"

"That's what this is about?!" I cried. "You-You PERVERTED OLD GEEZER!"

"Come on Natsu, chill out, get a girl, and have fun! See ya later!" Igneel pushed the rest of the boys in and ran over to the bar. Natsu groaned and walked over to a different bar. He slammed his head on the counter and his friends sat beside him. Masanori sat between Gray and I as I groaned.

"This is all my fault, sorry guys." I said, looking up at my friends. Jellal and Gray twitched their lips into a tiny smile as Gajeel ordered a beer. Masanori patted my back and I smiled at him.

"It's alright. Instead of sulking, we should just have fun like your dad says. He's trying really hard to get you two to warm up to one another I can tell." Jellal smiled at Masanori and I, who looked at one another.

"Is that what you call it? It's more like he's asking for trouble." Masanori said, looking around the club for the red haired man. I fanned myself with my hand and groaned.

"It's hot in here." I whimpered, leaning on the back of my chair. Gray smirked and looked at me.

"I'm way ahead of you dude." He said, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"PUT ON A SHIRT!" I shouted, slapping his stomach. He groaned and punched my arm. He rubbed his stomach and I started to sweat a bit. It was really hot in here!

I turned to my left to find Jellal throwing off his jacket. "Your dad's trapped us in a volcano! It's burning hot in here!"

"Don't you dare take off your shirt! We're better than that!" I said, grabbing Jellal's shoulders as he whimpered.

"It feels way better with it off." Gray said, picking up his bottle. Masanori stared at him in shock. "I feel like I'm at home. Hehe."

"Is he always doing that?" He pointed his thumb to Gray, who sipped from his bottle of beer.

"Yeah, get used to it." I said, rubbing my eyes. I unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of my shirt and stopped myself. Damn it Gray! Now you've got me doing it!

Gajeel threw his shirt under his chair and chugged down his first glass. "This is gonna be a long ass night."

"You ain't gotta say that twice." I said, slumping down in my chair. "I wish there was something to do."

A man bounced up on the large stage with large headphones around his neck. He grinned as he paused the music. He grabbed a microphone and everyone got silent.

"Hey there guys, welcome are you having fun?!" The man said eagerly, as the crowd cheered. The five of us sat and watched as the stage lit up brighter as the man cleared his throat.

"This is the part of the day when you and your friends are allowed to come up here and play a song for us! Anyone wants rock out? Feel free and jump up here!"

The crowd started to talk loudly and I spun in my chair and turned towards my group of friends behind me.

"Anyone thinkin what I'm thinkin right now?" I smirked, looking at Gray who started to smile. Gajeel grinned and Jellal chuckled. Masanori rolled his eyes and I jumped out of my chair.

"You wanna play up there don't you?" Gray asked, hands on his hips. I nodded and my friends smiled. Jellal looked up on the stage and searched it.

"Two bass, one guitar, one drum, and one keyboard, we have enough, if Masanori wants to play."

We looked at my brother and he scrunched his face up at us. I walked over to him and pouted.

"We need you man…" I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the stage. My friends followed behind us and Masanori tried to pull away.

"Damn it. You're as annoying as the old man sometimes." He scoffed as we stopped in front of the DJ.

"Now you know where he gets it from." Jellal smirked, hands in his pockets. We smiled as the DJ looked at us.

"Which song do you guys want?" He asked, looking at me. I blinked as everyone looked at me.

"You pick the song Natsu." Jellal said, smiling. "It was your idea after all."

"I-I don't want to sing by myself." I said, tugging at my scarf. Gray put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll sing with you, how about that?" He said, smirking. "As long as you sing well with me, we're fine."

I nodded and looked down at the list. I pointed to a song and the DJ smiled at us as his eyes brightened a little bit.

We were gonna rock this place to the ground! I'm all fired up!

**YAY! I liked how this turned out! ^_^**

**Please review! :D**

**Bye!**

**~PKSky1999 X3**


	13. UPDATE! PLEASE READ FOR INFO! X(

**The Academy of Fairies Update!**

**Gajeel: You seem happy… I don't like it.**

**Me: *keeps dancing***

**Jellal: Alright, who gave her sugar?!**

**Me: No! It's not that!**

**Natsu: Do you have to pee? O_O**

**Me: *slaps Natsu's head* No! Guess again though! I like this game! :D**

**Gray: Your grade is rising?**

**Me: You're no fun Gray-sama… *whimpers***

**Gray: I'm good at this! :3**

**Wendy: How is your grade now? Is it passing?!**

**Me: Almost! I'm super close to my goal!**

**Erza: I'm proud of you, here's a cookie! *hands me chocolate chip***

**Me: YAY!**

**Lucy: So will you be ungrounded soon? Then you can continue where you left off!**

**Me: Probably not… I'm still in trouble from talking back to that BITCH of a teacher! -_-'**

**Mira: *sigh* so what's the good news? :/**

**Me: I might get ungrounded soon though! I know it! My spring break is coming up!**

**Lisanna: And your birthday is coming up too! Perfect timing!**

**Natsu: It's on April 7****th****, right?**

**Shiori: I'm happy for you… I guess…**

**Me: Thanks guys and I can't wait for my birthday!**

**Naomi: Are you gonna be ungrounded on Spring Break?**

**Me: I don't know yet. If I am, I'VE GOT SO MANY IDEAS FOR THE ACDEMY OF FAIREIS AND UNLEASHED FLAMES OF HATE ON A NOTEBOOK! :D**

**Sylvie: Goodie! That means you're gonna burst update a lot when you get them typed up! X3**

**Me: Yep! I can't wait for it! I think Imma do Academy of Fairies first, that story is doing REALLY well so far! :D**

**Levy: You're so happy about this aren't you?**

**Me: DAMN STRAIGHT!**

**Dan: *runs in* Did someone call me?**

**Everyone but Dan: NO! LEAVE! **

**Me: You're not even in this story… Yet!**

**Dan: Jeez, sorry… *leaves***

**Loki: So, when is your spring break?**

**Me: It starts on the first week of April. I hope my parents unground me!**

**Laxus: I'm sure they will, I hope they aren't that strict.**

**Me: You don't know the half of it. -_-**

**Juvia: Juvia thinks it'll be okay. We'll wait as long as it takes for your amazing stories! :D**

**Me: Thank you Juvia. *pats her head* **

**Lucy: What are your ideas?!**

**Me: Can't tell ya Luce! Gomen! :P**

***Lucy pouts***

**Me: Oh! I got to go! I got to do my social studies homework!**

**Everyone: YES! PLEASE GO DO THAT NOW!**

***they push me out of the room and sigh***

**Natsu: She'd better get better, fast!**

**Gray: Yeah, the good stuff hasn't even happened yet!**

**Jellal: Her hard work is paying off slowly guys, give it time. I'm sure they'll let her free for a week.**

**Gajeel: They'd better or I'll kill her parents.**

**Everyone: Dang, chill out…. O_O**

**Erza: Alright everyone, please wait as long as you can for PKSky, she's trying as hard as she can! Her grade has risen A LOT better than what it used to be! She's close to the goal!**

**Wendy: I'm proud of her. We should get her something for her birthday!**

**Lucy: How about we make her a one-shot story! Something cute!**

**Shiori: Or just get her an ice cream cake and take her out to have fun. She seems so stressed.**

**Lisanna: Yeah. She has school, gymnastics, basketball, softball, and track… She seems so busy all year!**

**Mira: Gosh, she's a tough girl… Yeah, lets make her a one-shot for her birthday! We'll need help though!**

**Sylvie: Lets make it a NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, and Jerza!**

***Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel run away***

**Lucy: BOYS, GET BACK HERE! WE NEED YOU! PLEASE, IT'S HER BIRTHDAY AND SHE'S TRYING REALLY HARD FOR EVERYONE!**

**Gray: Fine, but only for her.**

**Juvia: GRAY-SAMA AND I ARE GONNA HAVE A LOVE STORY! *squeals***

**Gray: Oh god… *chuckles***

**Levy: Alright, let's go work on it! **

***everyone starts to leave***

**Wendy: Oh wait, one more thing everyone!**

***Everyone looks at Wendy who blushes***

**Wendy: We almost forgot to tell them the couples that are in the Academy of Fairies!**

**Lucy: Oh! Here's the list! We gotta go work on these one shots! Bye everyone and Gomen! *Giggles***

**Couples :D**

**Natsu can either have- Lucy or Shiori (I think I know who's gonna win, but I wanna make this love interesting and dramatic! :D)**

**Gray can have- Juvia or Naomi (Lyon's gonna add some drama to all of this… Geehee! XD)**

**Of course Jellal is gonna have Erza! I wouldn't have it any other way! Levy and Gajeel get some too! Even Wendy and Romeo, which Imma have LOTS of in this story! X3**

**Cana: Don't forget to review and follow or favorite if you haven't already to keep in touch with this story! :D**

**Masanori: Can we go now? -_-**

**Natsu: Alright moody pants, come on. We gotta help the girls with this one shot. :/**

***Masanori and Natsu walk away with the others. Wendy slowly sneaks over to you***

**Wendy: Gomen everyone, PKSky is trying very hard! Please wait and we promise, her grade IS GETTING BETTER. Please, follow and all that! We, as the cast members, would love it! Look out for the one shots and the two stories!**

**Happy: Aye! :3**


	14. Chapter 13: FINALLY! XD

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama, friendship, and... Falling in love!?

**~Chapter 13: I'm all Fired up! R.P.G~ Rockin Playing Game!**

Normal POV

The club got silent as the DJ tapped his finger against the microphone and cleared his throat. The DJ started to talk about the rules and all that mess while Natsu touched the black bass guitar that rested on a stand. He threw the strap over his shoulder and gulped.

'_Why am I so nervous?' _Natsu bit is hip and looked at the large crowd listing to the DJ talk. Natsu felt his legs grow weak and sweat build up. Natsu turned to Gray, who threw the white bass guitar strap over his right shoulder.

"I'm so nervous." Natsu admitted, holding the bass tight. Gray smirked and wrapped an arm around Natsu's shoulder.

"It'll be alright man. We all know this song and we know the notes." Gray strummed the bass a bit and then looked back up at me. "As long as we sing this right, we'll be okay."

"I've never sung in front of a large group of people before." Natsu peeped around the curtain and gulped again. His nervousness grew the moment he saw six more groups of people enter the club. He ducked his head back and looked at his friends.

"It'll be alright Natsu, no need to be nervous." Jellal said, pressing the keys on the keyboard softly. "You love this song so I know you know the words and the pitches."

"I know both of those, but I get nervous in front of large crowds like this. I normally sing around the dorm around you guys, that's it! No one else has ever heard me sing before." Natsu strummed the bass a bit and Gray looked at him seriously.

"I've never sung like this before either." Gray said softly, making Natsu look at him. "It's a new thing for the both of us."

Natsu nodded and the DJ's partner walked towards them. He handed the Natsu and Gray a bottle of water and put microphone headsets on them.

"You two sing in a few seconds after the DJ says your name. That's when you rock the house! Are you guys ready?" The partner asked, smiling at the five teens. They all nodded and the partner ran to the DJ.

"Alright everyone, we've got our first treat up and ready!" The DJ said eagerly and he pumped his fist into the air. The curtains rose a bit and Natsu inhaled a large breath. Gray nodded at Masanori, who was twirling the drumsticks on his fingers. Jellal smiled and Gajeel strummed the guitar as a way of saying, "I'm ready".

"Today we have five special boys tonight who were brave enough to come up on this stage and play a song for you all!" The DJ walked to the stage and rolled up the curtains. The lights went off and the disco ball stopped. The place was totally dark and a single orange spotlight landed on the DJ as he stood in the center stage.

"These boys here will be playing a famous song that everyone should know. If you don't then go get a life!"

The crowd laughed and the DJ chuckled. The five boys behind the curtain sweat dropped, that joke wasn't even funny…

"Alright, let's get to the song." The DJ jumped back on stage as the curtains went up. The disco ball started to spin and thousands of different colored lights started to spin around the room like crazy! "Who's ready for R.P.G~ Rockin Playing Game?!"

The crowd cheered like crazy and Natsu grinned at his friends and brother. The curtain was all the way up now… Natsu and Gray fixed their headsets and smiled at one another.

Before Natsu and Gray knew what they were doing, they started playing right after Masanori did the whistle for the start of the song. Jellal and Gajeel started to play as Masanori joined them. Gray and Natsu walked closer to the front of the stage and smiled at the large crowd before them as the crowd cheered.

_**Natsu:**__** "Yo Ho kaji wokire tori kaji ippaide  
Yo Ho uousaou ikina jinsei!"  
**_

The crowd cheered like crazy as the solo went on. Gray stepped up beside Natsu as the crowd reached and screamed.

_****__**Gray:**__** "Hi ga ochiru goroni wa shukkou no utage  
Sabishi kunan kanai iki terya mata dokkade ae ru!"  
**_

Gray and Natsu stood back to back against each other and kept playing. Jellal was smiling with Masanori rocked out on the drums with a smirk. Gajeel grinned as leaned against the keyboard and looked at Jellal._**  
**_

_**Both:**__** Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate  
Namida namida kare rumade otoko nara tsuyoga tte  
Tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka waratte  
Katai katai kizuna wosa tashika me ae ruyouni  
Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no chizu wo saa tsukami tore!"**_

They played the last few notes and Gray played the end of it. The crowd was jumping and screaming so loud that Natsu couldn't hear what the DJ was saying over the microphone! Jellal pulled Natsu behind the curtain and smiled at the pink haired male.

"That was awesome!" Jellal said, grabbing Natsu's shoulders. "We sounded so… amazing!"

"I know, I heard!" Natsu screamed back, grabbing Jellal's shoulders. "That was so much fun!"

"I didn't think I could play like that. I felt so… hyper!" Gray said, throwing the strap off his shoulder. "I didn't think I could sing like that either!"

"I wouldn't mind playing another song." Gajeel said, looking at the group. "We could ask ya know."

"We only get one song." Masanori put the drumsticks down and turned to us. "I guess that wasn't… so bad."

Lucy POV

Silence…

I sat in the dining room with my father and Aquarius, who was looking at herself in the mirror. I wore one of the dresses my father picked out. It went all the way to my feet and covered the pink high heeled shoes I was wearing. A large white ribbon decorated the back as the pink fabric hugged my body tightly.

"How does the dinner taste, my lady?" Taurus, the butler who was about my age, grinned at me. I knew he was staring at my chest like always. I couldn't hit him in front of my father, lucky prick…

"I tastes as good as always, thank you." I said, smiling at him. I then looked at my father, who was squinting his eyes at me.

"You look beautiful in that Lucy." Father smiled proudly. "I don't understand why you don't like wearing them."

"What if my friends come over one day and I'm wearing this stuff?" I asked harshly, gripping my fork and knife tight in my hands. "They'll find out everything about our family."

"You shouldn't care about that Lucy!" My father growled. "We came here so you could get a better education and so you could get away from those, cretins, at that godforsaken school! I thought that place would do go for you, so we're going to try this school. Don't screw this up for yourself Lucy."

"You screwed this up for me the moment you made me leave mama." I pouted, making Aquarius look at me. I already knew this was gonna turn into another fight.

"Lucy, your mother wasn't taking good enough care of you. You can go back to her after high school and college, until then, education is your number one priority!" Father sipped his coffee and I held back the tears.

"This isn't fair!" I screamed, slamming my hands on the table. "I want freedom too! You can't keep me from making friends! Why do you think I'm so unhappy and sad for?! I would like to have friends! I wanna go back to mama and my friends!"

"Lucy, sit down and eat!" My father demanded, making me sit down slowly and take a sip of the gourmet soup. "Listen, you won't be here long if you make friends. That's why I made you move here with me. When you made friends at that other school, your grades began to drop like a stone! You grew an attitude and you kept breaking house rules. I had no other choice. You brought this upon yourself. If you don't get a good education, you won't get accepted into that college of your dreams."

I bit my lip and gripped my spoon hard as I pushed my plate away with the knife and fork. I took another sip of soup and my father sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, Lucy? You can't be friends with those, poor idiot children out there. They'll do nothing but bring a rich and beautiful girl like you down into hell." My father shook his head and looked at me.

"I hate you." I scowled, standing up. I walked towards the doors to leave and paused as my hands touched the doors.

"Lucy, all that matters is our family. No one else matters." My father whispered. "Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed as I slammed the doors opened. I kicked off my high heels, which crashed into a glass vase, making Capricorn gasp and duck for cover. I growled as angry tears streamed down my face. I marched up the stairs and down several corridors into my room. I slammed the door closed and threw myself on my bed. I cried hard into my pillow and then inhaled a large breath…

"I HATE YOU FATHER! I WANT MAMA BACK!"

Normal POV

"Mrs. Layla, are you here?" Hibiki walked into the large white mansion and a beautiful blonde woman appeared in the door way with a chef's hat and a large wooden spoon.

"Hibiki-kun, how are you darling?" Layla Heartifila smiled as Hibiki bowed gracefully. He slipped off his shoes and walked towards her in the kitchen as she tasted her dish.

"I came to visit you." Hibiki smiled. "I know it's lonely here without Lucy here with you."

Layla stopped stirring and looked at Hibiki with a half frown. "I really do miss her smile. I miss her all together. I'm sorry your relationship with her ended so suddenly."

"It's fine. I miss her just as much as you. I wish her father hadn't taken her away. Have you spoken to Mr. Jude lately?"

"He refuses to pick up the phone. I still must be upset about the argument we had… I wish he'd just give in already, I miss him and my little Lucy."

Hibiki stared at the woman in silence as she stirred the pot with a small smile.

"I know she'll find away around all of this. As long as she has that music box I gave her, she'll always have me there. Even if she looses it, I'll be sitting right beside her." Layla smiled as a single tear went down her soft white cheeks. Hibiki frowned and rubbed the woman's back gently.

Oh, how they both missed Lucy…

Natsu POV

The next group began to play on stage as me and my group sat down at the bar. The bartender walked over and grinned at us.

"Nice jam up there boys." She winked, rinsing out some cups. "I love that song."

I grinned as the girl handed Masanori a glass of beer. He slid it down towards me and I looked at him.

"Can't handle a little beer?" I asked, raising a brow. Masanori rolled his eyes and the girl handed him a Pepsi.

"I hate beer, it tastes funny." He said coldly, making me roll my eyes this time and take a large sip. I normally don't drink, but this was a good day- I mean, night-!

The woman handed Gajeel and Gray a drink. The woman paused before giving the drink to Jellal.

"Well you're a cute one." She giggled, stroking Jellal's hand with a finger. "Are you single?"

"Nah, he's got a girl." Gajeel burped, making Jellal flush with embarrassment.

"W-What, no I don-!" Jellal cried, but Gray slapped his hand over his mouth.

"He's a free man." Gray grinned and I could tell Jellal was licking his hand, but Gray was playing it off. Masanori was simply drinking his soda.

"Well, here's my number, call me, okay?" She handed Jellal his drink and placed her hands on top of his. "I'll be free anytime. Enjoy the drinks boys, they're on me."

She walked away and Gray laughed with Gajeel. Jellal's face exploded into red shade. I chuckled as he yelled at them.

"What the hell was that?!" Jellal cried, grabbing Gray by the collar of his shirt. Gray was still laughing though.

"Man, you owe us!" Gray chuckled as Jellal let him go. "We were tryin to help you get some tonight, if you know what I mean!"

"You guys are so embarrassing!" Jellal groaned, taking a sip of his drink. Gajeel stood up and stretched.

"I'm ready to go back to the dorms. Go get your old man." Gajeel yawned and I pulled my drink away from my lips.

"He's probably dancing with some 18 year old slut who doesn't know any better, you go find him." I said, putting my feet on the bar.

"Which slut are you talkin about?" Masanori smirked and I laughed at him. I didn't know that_ mute_ had a sense of humor!

Speak of the devil…

"What up boys! Nice song up there!" Igneel grinned and the red filled his cheeks. He hiccupped and the five of us sweat dropped.

"You poor old drunk fool." Gajeel said, putting his hands on his hips. Igneel looked at the two girls who were kissing his cheeks and telling him how good looking he was. Masanori looked at me and mouthed, 'I got this'. He walked over to Igneel and grabbed his ear, making Igneel yelp. Masanori and Gajeel dragged him away and I turned to the girls. I raised a hand in the air and grinned.

"Sorry ladies, we gotta jet." I chuckled and Jellal nodded.

"Come on Gray, let's go." Jellal called as we all walked out the door.

"Hold on I gotta find my shirt." He said, looking on the ground. We sweat dropped and headed out to the car…

"Idiot, don't go green thinking about it!" Masanori cried, punching my head.

Erza POV

My fingers stroked the picture of Jellal and I when we were in 2nd grade. A silly grin was plastered on his face and I was smiling a bit with a light pink blush on my cheeks.

"You're the only one who makes my heart race…" I whispered softly, trying not to wake Shiori, Lisanna, or Juvia. "Jellal, I don't know what this means. I've never felt this way before."

I opened my laptop and saw a picture of a young Mira, Gray, me, Lisanna, Natsu, Shiori, and Jellal with silly faces. I smiled and a blush ran across my face as I noticed Jellal had an arm around my shoulder. I closed my laptop and blushed fiercely.

My heart started to race again… Jellal, thank you for being my friend…

**I'M BACK! IDK FOR HOW LONG THOUGH! XD**

**Did you guys miss me?! Yeah, IDK if I'm ungrounded though! X3**

**Did you like this and the song part?**

**OH! The song was the 4****th**** OP! Check it out! :P**

**I got Erza's feelings in the end too! YAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE TO READ THEM! AS A WRITER, THANK YOU!**

**Aye Sir! :3**

**~PKSky1999 :)**


	15. Chapter 14

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama, friendship, and... Falling in love!?

**Me: Time for some NaLu! :D**

**Natsu: I was wondering when this was gonna come… -_-'**

**Lucy: Aren't you excited about this Natsu? We both get some time!**

**Natsu: I'm one of the main characters… O_O**

**Lucy: Don't have to rub it in… XP**

**~Chapter 14: Lucy and Natsu, a Day in the Sun!**

Gray POV (The next morning)

_*beep, beep, beep, beep*_

Ugh, what the hell?

_*beep, beep, beep, beep, beep*_

What is with that annoying noise?! Who the hell turned on the lights?!

_*beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!*_

"HOLY SHIT, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID ASS CLOCK!" I screamed, slamming my fist on the clock, putting a crack in it. It stopped beeping and I groaned harshly. I sat up but laid right back down when my head began to throb.

I've been drinking way more than I should be. I should stop or chill out from the alcohol for a while. This is the worst hangover I've ever had in history! GAH! I'm just so grouchy today…!

"Hey, be nice to that clock." Gajeel said, sitting up in bed rubbing his head. "It has feelings too."

I rolled my eyes and Gajeel screamed into a pillow.

"WHAT THE FUCK! MY HEAD IS KILLING ME!" Gajeel screamed into the pillow and I screamed into mine too. We both screamed in unison for a while until a shoe hit Gajeel's cheek.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jellal yelled, sitting up in bed. "God, do you know what time it is?"

"Its way too damn early to be awake." Gajeel said, crawling out of the bottom bunk below mine. "We just went to sleep like, a while ago or something."

"My head is killing me, do we have any aspirin?" Jellal said, walking towards the medicine cabinet. I frowned as he pouted while he was searching through the shelf. "Aw crap, we don't have anymore."

"Well someone is gonna have to go and get some." I said, looking at Gajeel, who was playing around on his 3DS.

"Don't go lookin at me. I'm not movin my ass off this bed until I get rid of this hangover. Ouch." He said, rubbing his forehead. We looked at Jellal, who climbed back onto the bunk above Gajeel's.

"I'm not going either." He groaned, crawling back under his Adventure Time blankets. I then thought for a moment about the pink haired loser sleeping in the bunk above me…

"I got it." I smirked, going up the ladder. I looked at Natsu, who was drooling under his little anime blanket. I poked him and chuckled. "Wake up pinky, its time for you to get a life."

"Ngh…. My hair is salmon, fagbag." Natsu groaned, still sleeping. A tic came over my head and I punched his head.

"WAKE UP AND GO GET SOME ASPIRIN!" I shouted as he sat up in bed, head butting his head against mine.

"GO GET YOUR OWN DAMN ASPIRIN!" He yelled back. "I'M TRYIN TO SLEEP AND YOU'RE NOT HELPI- ouch…" Natsu rubbed his forehead and lay back down in bed. "Gah, worse hangover ever…"

"We know that's why we need aspirin." Jellal said. "We're all gonna be cranky unless we get those pills."

"The fuck are you talkin about?" Natsu asked harshly and Jellal raised a brow.

"I'm talking about _that_." He said bluntly. "We're gonna be cussing each other out all day unless you save the day for all of us Natsu."

Natsu blinked, processing all of it down.

"Hold up, YOU WANT _ME_ TO GO GET _US_ SOME ASPIRIN?" He said, raising his voice. Gajeel nodded.

"Hey look fucktard; we don't need you yelling at us. Put on a shirt and go get some aspirin." Gajeel yanked Natsu out the bed and he groaned.

"Fine, but only because my head hurts too." Natsu said, slipping on one of his vests. His scarf still sloppily hung from his neck. "I'll be back later."

"You're hair is a mess." Jellal said, making Natsu pause.

"You're clothes are wrinkled." I said, turning on the TV.

"Brush your teeth." Gajeel called, throwing his blankets over him. Natsu opened the door and turned to us.

"DO YOU WANT THE DAMN PILLS OR NOT?!" Natsu shouted, slamming the door behind him. There was silence until Jellal sat up.

"Don't forget to lock the door Natsu!" Jellal called. There was loud stomping in the dorm halls and the door was roughly locked. The three of us grinned and waited for Natsu to come back…

Lucy POV

I left the school front yards alone and slowly walked down the busy streets of Magnolia, such a beautiful place…

I held my basket tight as I kept walking, humming a song to myself. I put skips in my steps as my smile widened. Today felt like the perfect day. It was warm and the sun was out, not a single cloud in the bright blue skies! Cherry blossom petals had started to bloom and spring was beginning! The air was fresh and everyone seemed to be in a good mood, just like me.

The white basket in my arms was filled with food that one of my maids had dropped off as I was leaving for school. She offered me a ride to the park, but I wanted to walk. I heard there was a beautiful river near the park, so I wanted to eat this bento there. I suddenly felt thirsty as I realized how hot it was getting. I pulled out a bottle of apple juice and tried to twist the cap. I pouted as my hand began to hurt. I tried again, but my hand winced in pain. I whimpered a bit and someone walked by.

"Damn stripper, waking me up to get some aspirin. Why can't he just sleep it off like a real man?" The boy grumbled and then sighed. "God, I sound like Elfman for a second…"

That white scarf looked awfully familiar…!

"Natsu~!" I cried happily. "Come here best friend~!"

Natsu turned to me, hands behind his head and a frown on his face. His lips then graced into a grin and he looked down at me. My height stopped at his shoulders, so why was he looking down at me as if I was some ant?!

"Lucy~!" He sang, trying to copy my excitement. I punched his head and he groaned loudly. I backed up a bit as he grabbed his head.

"O-Ouch, don't hit my head like that please." He said, rubbing his head and looking up at me. I blinked as he stood back up, holding his head. "I've got a massive headache."

"Gomen, I didn't know." I said nervously, remembering about my apple juice, I held it towards him. "Can you open this, please~?"

Natsu blinked at me and began to burst into a fit of laughter. A tic appeared over my forehead as he grabbed his stomach.

"Y-You can't o-open that bottle?! How weak are you?!" He laughed and I looked up at him. I started to run towards him and jumped into the air.

"LUCY KICK!"

Right in the ribs…

*LATER* Still Lucy POV

I walked down the path with my arms crossed as Natsu was holding my basket and groaning behind me. He was rubbing his head and from time to time, he would rub his stomach. I looked at him over my shoulder and he stood up straight, playing it off as if he wasn't hurt. I looked back forwards and frowned at myself. I felt bad for causing him more pain than what was there before…

He bumped into me and he blinked at me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Here, let me help you." I said, putting my hand below the basket. My hand touched something warm and I looked up at Natsu. He was just blinking at me and I realized what my hands were touching. His hands shifted under mine and I blushed a bit.

"N-Natsu, I got it. You don't have to carry it." I said, gulping. "I know you're in pain and all…"

Natsu shook his head and grinned. "Nope, you're a girl. I can't let you carry this heavy thing."

I smiled softly and walked beside him. We were quiet for a while until he coughed and groaned lightly.

"Gomen." He said, looking at the basket. I raised a brow.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked as he looked up.

"I called you weak before."

"I know you didn't mean it. Gomen, for kicking you earlier."

"It's fine."

Then it got quiet between us all over again. I then spotted the river and smiled at Natsu.

"Natsu, I want to thank you." I said as he put the basket by the river bank. I took off my shoes and looked up at him. "Come with me."

Natsu followed and I slipped off my socks. I threw them besides my shoes and school bag then sat down. I put my feet in the river and patted the grassy spot beside me.

"Come eat with me." I said, pulling out a bento and handing it towards him. He looked down at me and frowned.

"Gomen, I'm not really hungry." He said, waving his hand at me. I shook the bento and a gurgling sound was heard. I looked over at Natsu, who was now sitting next to me with his legs crossed and his right arm in his lap. His left hand was out towards me, wide open. "I'm starving, pass it over."

I giggled and handed him the box. He rubbed his forehead and groaned again. I then grabbed my bag and dug around for a bit. I took out a pink container and shook it as Natsu opened his box.

The container I had were filled with aspirins, but only for my family. They weren't normal pills; they cured the headache in a matter of seconds. My father bought them for me, but I wouldn't mind sharing them with Natsu. He was my nakama after all.

"Here, take one." I said, dropping the pill in his hand. I grinned and took the pill quickly. I handed him my apple juice and he sipped from it. He handed me back the bottle and grinned.

"Ah, I feel so much better!" He laughed, picking up his chopsticks. I picked mine up and we looked at one another with grins.

"Thank you for the meal!"

Natsu POV

I let out a loud burp and threw myself onto the grass with a grin on my face. Lucy put down her box and wiped her mouth all 'lady-like'. I licked the food off my lips and rested myself on my elbows.

"This is a pretty place, don't you think, Natsu?" Lucy smiled, swaying a bit. Her feet made ripples in the water. "I love coming here."

"Is this like, your special spot or somethin?" I asked, looking at two birds in the trees which were singing.

"Yeah, my mom and my dad would always take me back here to play." Lucy said, looking into the water. I sat up straight and frowned as the smile on her face went into a sad frown and her eyes started to water. "I loved it here like life its self. Now, I just feel so sad when I come here for some reason. Maybe it's because of… nevermind."

I walked over to her and sat down beside her. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm as she looked up at me. I looked down and grinned at her.

"It'll be alright Lucy! I know what'll cheer you up!" I said, throwing off my shoes and socks. I rolled my pants legs up and held my hands out to her. "Come on Lucy!"

Lucy took both my hands and I pulled her up. I grabbed the end of her school uniform vest it pulled it over her head. She gasped and pushed me away. I just blinked at her.

"W-What are you doing Natsu?!" She screamed, covering her uniform shirt. "Don't just strip me down like that! That's rape!"

"Not unless you like it!" I laughed and she pushed me. I gasped as I realized I was heading into the river. I grabbed onto Lucy's hand and she screamed. We both splashed into the warm river waters.

Lucy sat up, coughing for air. I was laughing, a grin rising on my face. Lucy then got silent and I felt something rest against me. Lucy was on top of me while blushing a scarlet color. She rested in my lap and her hands were on mine. We both blinked at one another and I titled my head.

"N-Natsu, y-you baka…" She said, looking down. I freaked out, thinking she was going to cry. I was about to say something, but she threw herself at me. She wrapped her skinny arms around my neck and started to laugh, blushing a bright pink. I sat there, a funny look on my face. She was warm and soft. Her laugh made me nervous and before I knew it, my face began to flush for the _first time_ in a _very long time._

I watched her laugh against my body for a moment and she rested her head against my shoulder. She opened her eyes and I wrapped my arms around her slowly.

"Thank you for day, Natsu. I liked it." She giggled, clutching me tight. I said nothing, I just held her closer. I liked this feeling a lot. I don't think I've ever felt it before…

Maybe this girl wouldn't be so bad…

Lucy POV

'_You stupid idiot, what were you thinking?!'_

I was mentally cussing myself out as I walked through the corridors of my mansion in my wet school uniform. Memories of Natsu and I in that river kept flashing in my head, causing me to bump into walls on the way to my room.

Of course, someone just had to interrupt my travel…

"Lucy, why are you soaked?!" My father cried, running towards me. I turned from him and crossed my arms. My father then grabbed my wrist harshly.

"I asked, _why are you soaked_?!" He shouted, gripping my wrist tight. I bit my lip, ouch, this hurt.

"I-I was playing in the river." I said, trying not to bring up Natsu. My father then let me go and I rubbed my wrist.

"Do you have any class work that needs to be done?" He asked, fixing his suit. I shook my head and he looked at me. I bowed and walked away into my room.

I hate him… I want Natsu… I'm so afraid of what my dad may do next…

Normal POV

Jude walked down the hall and into the office. He pulled open the curtains to his window and smiled. He then turned to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out three pictures and stared at them. He then pulled out a notebook and twitched his lips.

"Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza, and Levy, four '_friends_' my daughter knows. I can't let them stay with her like this." Jude threw the four pictures of the girls on the desk and leaned back into his chair. "I know Lucy has more friends, I just need to find them."

"What would you like us to do next sir?" A female asked, smiling. Her 'teammates' stood beside her.

"Ah Angel, you've returned." Jude smiled at Angel, one of the bodyguards. Two others stood up and Jude grinned.

"Sir, I've found another one." Midnight said, walking towards the desk. He put down a picture and Jude growled.

"Juvia Lockser and Cana Alberona are two of them as well." Cobra said, crossing his arms. A purple snake wrapped around his arm and up to his neck, hissing.

"We're pretty sure she has more friends, but this is all we've found so far." Angel said. "What are you going to do sire?"

"I don't know just yet, until then; let Lucy have all the 'fun' she can get. Follow her nonstop and find out the rest of her friends. Keep an eye on these girls however." Jude said, grabbing a bottle of wine. "I won't let my daughter's life be ruined like that other school almost did to her."

Angel, Midnight, and Cobra nodded and left the room snickering. Jude waited until the door was closed until the phone began to ring. Jude knew it was Layla and he pressed ignore call. He pressed his hands against a large picture frame. Lucy, Layla, and Jude were smiling as Lucy's cousin stood beside them.

"Oh Layla, you'll be so proud of me." Jude whispered. "I'll make our daughter shine bright like a star!"

**Was Jude kinda creepy at the end…?**

**THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING FOR! XD**

**Things are gonna heat up real soon, so YAY!**

**This is gonna be a long ass series… -_-'**

**You guys are gonna love that though! :D**

**I got NaLu, but it's kinda lame to me. Do you like it?**

**I have some news for you…**

**Gray: Oh god, is it a new story?**

**Me: DAMN IT I HATE YOU!**

**Gray: Can I call it or what?**

**Me: It's only for an apology for the whole 'being grounded' thing. XP**

**Natsu: Is it about Fairy Tail?!**

**Me: I don't know, you gotta read it first. I might put a different one up there.**

**Lucy: You've got a lot of ideas up here. Madoka Magica, Magi, more Fairy Tail, High School of the Dead, and all these Soul Eater ones too.**

**Me: I know, I'm crazy O.O**

**Jellal: Just pick one Sky.**

**Me: Alright, shut up! I'm pickin this one!**

**Gajeel: Work on Unleashed Flames of Hate! I haven't been introduced in that one yet!**

**Me: I'm working on it! Shut up!**

**Wendy: I can't wait to see your new story.**

**Me: I'm not gonna make many chapters of it to start; I just want to get it out there.**

**Shiori: Oh, okay then. Well, we should go.**

**Me: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! X3**


	16. Chapter 15

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama, friendship, and... Falling in love!?

**~Chapter 15: The Threat From… Who?! **

Natsu POV

"_Thank you for today, Natsu. I liked it."_

My pencil snapped and everyone looked at me as the eraser end fell onto the floor and rolled towards Lisanna's desk. She picked it up and I ignored all the looks. Lucy had been stuck in my head since yesterday when we fell in that river. I hadn't told anyone about it, but I was DYING to! I was scared to tell Jellal, Gajeel, and Gray yesterday when I got home because they would never leave me alone about it if I did tell them!

It was even worse when I went to bed that night. I kept having dreams about her then I'd scream into my pillow. I couldn't even focus on this test we were taking just now!

"Mr. Dragneel, are you alright?" Wakaba raised a brow and I shot my head up. My face flushed and I nodded.

"You look sick, you're really red." Lisanna whispered to me as everyone went back to their tests. I took the half from her and sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." I said. "What's the answer for number 17?"

"B and number 18 is C, what's number 12?" She said and I pointed to it. She nodded and scribbled the answer down. Yeah, Lisanna and I were cheaters in this class, so what? It was our thing.

"I was wondering, are you close to getting your cash goal?" Lisanna whispered, answering another problem. "I know you want that bass."

"I'm closer to it than earlier this week." I grinned. "Good thing girls that go there think I'm sexy so I get extra tips!"

"You're so not sexy." Lisanna rolled her eyes and I looked around to make sure no one was looking. I then turned to her and held her chin with my fingers. I pulled her towards me and leaned into her ear.

"Says the girl who had a huge childhood crush on me." I whispered, grinning. Lisanna's face turned red and she slid her chair away from me and put her fingers up.

"Stranger danger!" She laughed and I chuckled. Wakaba slammed his ruler on our table and we jumped.

"Why are you two talking? You know this is cheating. Go out in the halls."

Shiori POV

Natsu and I entered the café and threw our school bags into the lockers. I slipped off my vest and threw it inside my school bag. I put the bag in my locker and turned to the café closet to get my maid outfit.

"Hey Shiori, I gotta ask you something." Natsu said, throwing off his uniform shirt. I decided not to turn to him, knowing I would drool if I saw his tanned and strong body.

"W-What do you want?" I asked nervously, forcing myself to stay facing the wall. I heard him slipping off his pants and he pouted.

"Am I sexy?"

"What the hell?"

I turned to him to hit him, big mistake.

He had his pants on, thank god, but his upper body took my breath away. I leaned against the lockers and my face exploded into a red color. I turned so he wouldn't see as I slipped off my shirt as Natsu turned the other way so he wouldn't see.

"I-I guess so." I said, trying to hid the shaky voice inside me. Natsu grinned and slipped on his shirt and vest for the café. He opened the door to leave and he paused. I was about to slip on my maid outfit until Natsu chuckled.

"What now?" I asked harshly as he stopped his chuckles. He then shook his head.

"You're sexy too." He winked and my hand ripped off the locker door. I threw it at Natsu and he ran off, laughing.

He loved teasing me, baka…!

Natsu POV

"Welcome ladies." I forced my most proud smile and the girls nearly dropped dead.

"Hi, Natsu-sama~!" One of them cooed and I lead them to their table. I pulled out the four chairs one by one with a grin. This was all for the money…

I took the orders and decided to find a way to get more cash out of them. Sure, that sounded mean, but I just really wanted that bass now.

"I'll return soon, so please wait." I bowed as I held the towel around my wrist carefully. I winked and walked away, making the girls squeal happily. I walked away with a smile on my face. I then noticed some laughter by a table near by.

"I'll be right back with your drinks, please wait okay?" Shiori put on a beautiful smile, a forced pink blush coating her cheeks. She swiftly turned, but not fast enough to let the guys at the table miss her wink. She saw me and paused in her footsteps. She turned back to the boys and blew a kiss. The guys went crazy and she turned back to me. I followed her into the drinks room.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and grabbing a few cups. Shiori turned to me with her cute little chibi face. :3

"I call it, fan service. You do it too." She smirked and flipped her hair. "I'm just sexier than you."

"Boobs aren't all that matter." I scoffed as she filled up drinks.

"I know, you gotta have the personality too. Phew, being cute sure is rough." She smiled, patting my shoulder. She had all her drinks on a tray with one hand raised above her head as she balanced the tray above her head and I followed her.

"I'll say, being cute is worth it sometimes." I said, smiling at her. "I think we'll be cute together, don't ya think?"

"T-Tch, I-I don't have time for you." She smirked, blushing a bit. I was getting to her. "G-Go date Lucy or something."

"I barely know Lucy." I said, blushing. I remembered our little moment yesterday… God, Lucy was cute.

Shiori rolled her eyes and another waiter came around the corner, running. Shiori was about to dodge, but the other waiter crashed right into her. The drinks Shiori had dropped all over the both of us. The steaming hot coffee the waiter running had spilled all over Shiori's wrist, making her yelp. Shiori and I were on the ground, covered in lemonade, sodas, and milkshakes. I sat up and took the cherry off her head.

"Wow that tastes good." I grinned, looking for another cherry on her. She punched my shoulder and I whimpered.

Gray POV

**To Flame Brain (Natsu):**

**I'm comin to the café for some cupcakes, don't close up yet. XP**

I sent the text and walked down the road. I had finished studying with Jellal and Gajeel, who had went to sleep on us. Jellal started to play video games and I went to get us some cupcakes.

**From Flame Brain (Natsu):**

**Whatever, I really don't care. :/**

**I just wanna go home.**

I opened the café doors and the bell jingled. I walked around the café which was playing Thrift Shop over the intercom.

"Yo, I'm here." I said, sitting at the bar. "Yo, Flame Brain, come here already!"

*Crash*

I jumped up and looked around for other workers. Seemed like no one else was there, I ran towards the noise and pushed the door open.

"Hey, what happened back he-!?"

I paused and looked down at what was on the ground. Natsu was on top of Shiori, whose maid top was showing the top of her chest. His hands were beside her head as he loomed over her. Shiori was holding on to his shoulders, her face a bit pink. I blinked and gave them my 'O_O' look.

"Do you two… need a minuet?" I asked, pointing back and forwards at the both of them. I was blushing myself.

Shiori then exploded into a red color and pushed Natsu off of her. She sat up and threw on her jacket. She turned to me; her face was a blood red.

"I-It's not what it looked like." She said, turning away from me. I grinned and put my hands on her shoulders.

"It's alright. I get it." I said, smiling at her. "If you guys were gonna do it, would it kill ya to lock the doors?"

I regret that, because that sent her knee right to my area. I bit my lip and she pushed past me, throwing cuss words at me. I walked off the pain by walking back and forth by the door. Natsu was still blinking, really confused.

"I don't get it." Natsu said as I recovered. "What was wrong with Shiori?"

I blinked at him in shock. Was he really that dense?! He was on top of her like- you know what!

"You'll understand when you're older." I laughed, sweat dropping. "Oh god, you're hopeless."

Natsu POV

Shiori, Gray, and I walked down the dark streets in silence, but I was humming a song. Gray had started to hum with me in the middle of the song as Shiori was waking to the beat. I then noticed something behind us.

"Okay, this is weird." I said, crossing my arms.

"What's up?' Gray asked, fixing his jacket zipper.

"You see that black limo behind us?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's been following me all day."

"Maybe it's coincidence that you guys have been going to the same place." Shiori shrugged and I shook my head.

"It's been creeping me out. I hope I don't have a stalker like stripper over here." I pointed my thumb to Gray, who growled at me and began to cuss me out. Shiori and I laughed as we walked down towards the school.

Lucy POV

'**Oh mamma, it's amazing here at FTA. The people here are so much fun to be with and this school is like a wild party! I still miss you and the others back at Blue Pegasus, tell them I said hi! Anyways, I think the only one I'm scared of is Gajeel, who I told you about in my first letter along with the others. He still kinda scares me. Jellal is so smart and Gray… still has his stripping habit, which I'm pretty sure he'll never get over… Natsu, he's so…**

I stopped writing and thought for a moment before blushing.

**Natsu is truly amazing. He's so nice and friendly, but kinda a pervert. He tried to strip me, but he was kidding around! X3**

**Shiori's still as mean as ever, she loves manga and candy though! Erza's the same and so is Mira. Lisanna's nice and she's super funny! Elfman's still an annoying prick. -_-'**

**Evergreen and Bixlow keep fighting everywhere we go. Freed is always telling Laxus how awesome he his, making me think Freed is gay for him, but we'll never know! I LOVE FREED'S HAIR! XD It's sad that his hair is longer than mine. :(**

**Anyways, Cana had passed out from drinking again last night. Oh! Juvia is cool too, but she still loves her Gray-sama- damn it- now she's got me saying and writing that! XP**

**Oops! Sorry for the colorful language there! /**

**Anyways, I think I got everyone I wanted to talk about in this letter. Please write back soon, I love you mama! *heart***

**~Lucy H., Future girlfriend of Natsu X3**

I blushed hard and erased that last part and just left my name. I can't believe I wrote that! I don't even, or hope not, to love Natsu in that way! Besides, there are thousands of better girls for him out there.

My heart thumped loud as I thought of Natsu. I groaned and looked out my window.

Why wasn't my dad nagging me yet?

Normal POV

Jude opened the book that lay on his desk and smirked as he flipped through the pages. He skimmed through the pages and frowned. She had more friends than he thought… He couldn't just get rid of them all.

"Maybe you should get them all mad at one another." Cobra said as his snake hissed happily. "Then they'll hate each other and Lucy will want to move. Then she'll never make friends again."

Jude grinned. "That's an amazing idea! However, how can I set this up without getting the fingers pointed to me?"

"We have that covered for you, sir." Angel said, bowing. Jude nodded and Midnight cleared his throat.

"When shall we put this scheme in motion sir?" Midnight asked, leaning into the darkness with a dark smile. Jude thought for a moment and then turned to the window.

"We'll wait until Lucy's birthday to crush her friends. Then we'll move to another school so I can keep my Lucy safe with a good education." Jude held a picture of him, Layla, and Lucy close to his heart and closed his eyes.

He knew Layla wouldn't be happy with him about this, but he wanted the best for Lucy.

Or what he thought would be the best for her.

Heartbreak was gonna happen soon, and he was gonna cause it.

**Shiori: Jude… you EVIL DOUCHEBAG!**

**Natsu: Lets go kick his ass!**

***Natsu and Shiori start to walk off, until Lisanna stops them***

**Lisanna: Not yet, we gotta let this drag on! XP**

**Erza: Where am I at in all of this?**

**Sky: You'll be in it soon, when I type the next chapter! We get a Jerza moment!**

**Jellal: Oh, okay! /**

**Levy: What about me and Gajeel? *pouts***

**Sky: What about you and Gajeel? O_O**

**Levy: DO we get a moment?!**

**Sky: Yeah… If I have any GaLe fan out there who really want one. **

**Gajeel: There are none, Haha!**

**Levy: That can't be true!**

**Lucy: I find GaLe very cute! X3**

**Mira: So do I!**

**Naomi: You find everything cute, Mira-sama. :P**

**Juvia: Juvia wants to know if there is any Gruvia!**

**Gray: Oh god…**

**Sky: Yep, but not now, sorry Juvia. I still love you! XD**

***Juvia hugs me***

**Sky: No, let go! I'm not a hugger! XP**

**Gray: EVERYBODY HUG HER!**

**Sky: NO! DON'T, PLEASE!**

***Everyone hugs me***

**Sky: Oh god! Please review! GAH! Let go of me! Natsu, you're choking me!**

**Oh! BTW, my friend, Riko, gave me a cute couple names! :D**

**Natsu + Shiori= Natsoiri**

**Gray + Naomi= Graomi**

**Cute right?! X3**


	17. Chapter 16

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster are four best friends going through Fairy Tail Academy with their friends. Join the students of Fairy Tail Academy on their crazy high school adventures as they discover drama, friendship, and... Falling in love!?

**Sky: Imma start off this chapter with a Jerza moment! :D**

**Erza: How is this gonna turn out? You don't really read Jerza stories.**

**Sky: I've been researching! I've read 7 of them and I think I've got the point of it.**

**Jellal: Cool, I can't wait to see how it'll turn out.**

**Gajeel: I'm fine as long as we don't have any GaLe moments. -_-**

**Levy: You're so mean...! *hits him with school bag***

**~Chapter 16: Prince, Princess, King, and Queens **

~Erza POV (Wednesday afternoon; after school)

The sun began to set and everyone had gone home from school. I yawned loudly and let my head drop onto the desk. I snorted and looked out the window.

I had stayed behind to do some test grading for my math teacher because she had to run home to her sick child who had the flu. I thought I could get all of this done by sunset, but was failing badly. I slowly began to close my eyes as I wrapped my arms around my head. I then shot my head up and slapped my cheeks.

'_Erza, you're better than this! Stay awake!' _I screamed at myself. I shook my head and continued to grade the papers. I reached for another sheet to work on until a pair of hands grabbed half the stack.

"Need some help?" Jellal was smiling as he dropped the stack beside me. He grabbed a chair and sat as close as he could beside me. I blushed and looked away, I hated when he pitied me like this.

"N-No, I don't need help. Go back to the dorms." I said, working on a sheet. Jellal reached around me and grabbed a pen. He slid back to his spot and began to grade. I looked at him as he flew through grading that paper and went to the next one. I smiled at him and he looked at me.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked, raising a brow. "Are you happy or something?"

"You could say something like that." I laughed, scooting my chair a bit closer. Our shoulders touched and he smirked.

"Oh Erza-chan, you're so cute!" He hugged me tight and I blushed. I put my hand on his forehead and pushed him away from me.

"Get away from me, weirdo!"

Jellal pouted and I blushed, turning back to my paper. It was silent for about 6 minutes until I started to drift off. My head leaned to the side and I started to fall asleep. I only had three more to grade; I couldn't just stop right now!

"Erza, are you sleepy?" Jellal asked, but I couldn't answer because I fell asleep. I heard his chair squeak and someone lift me up onto their back. My hands were thrown over his shoulders and my legs wrapped around his waist. He picked up the papers and slipped them into a bag. I didn't care right now, I was enjoying his warmth.

"Good night, Erza." Jellal smiled and I could feel his heart racing as my hands touched his chest.

I smiled as he walked outside with me on his back. He slowly walked down the path and I nuzzled into his back. He chuckled and I decided to whisper to him.

"Thank you Jellal… Good night." I said softly and went back to sleep. He chuckled again and kept walking.

'_You're welcome… Erza.'_

~Gray POV (Thursday morning at school)

Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, and I sat in homeroom with bored expressions as Macao was talking about how his wife was nagging him to make dinner last night. The jokes were funny, but the story overall was pretty lame.

Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna, and I sat in the very back at a table together. I yawned and threw my head back. Natsu was playing Flow on his IPhone4 while Lucy was looking in a mirror to fix her hair. Lisanna was blowing bubbles with her gum.

"Whatever happened to learning history crap?" Natsu whispered, looking at the screen. "Aw damn, I messed up!"

"I'd rather do this than learn history, as mean as that sounds." Lucy said, putting her hair into a side ponytail with a ribbon.

Lisanna blew a bubble and I popped it. She kicked my knee under the table and said "We should have something better to do."

"I wish something fun would happen. Like a fight in the halls!" I said, grinning at Natsu. He grinned back and we both began to look out into the halls through the window. Lisanna and Lucy sighed and rolled their eyes.

The door opened and Macao got silent. Mira entered the room wearing a beautiful white dress, almost like a wedding dress.

"Ah, Mirajane, how are you? That is beautiful on you." Macao said, smiling at her. Mira bowed and walked all the way into the class.

"Thank you; may I say something to the class?" Mira asked and Macao nodded. Mira stepped up to the middle of the class room and smiled.

"As you all know since you've been here for a year already, the Fairy Tail Royalty Ball is coming up!" Mira smiled and everyone cheered. Natsu and I looked at one another with 'no way' faces. Lisanna smiled and Lucy raised a brow.

"We need two boys from this class to run for this class in order to gain first place. Other boys will be participating from other classes.

The boys that are picked have to find a princess to win the class a prize." Mira smiled and the class cheered again. "So, pick two boys that will be participating."

A girl shot her hand up and Mira picked her. "I think Gray-kun and Natsu-kun would be a good choice!"

"No, I can't!" Natsu said, shooting up from his desk. Everyone blinked at him in surprise and I bit my lip. I didn't want to do it either!

"Why can't you, Natsu?" Mira asked and Natsu sweat dropped.

"M-My cat is sick…?" He said, raising a brow. I smacked my forehead and I stood up.

"We can't do it because we're busy with school and Natsu's got a job." I said, putting my hands on my hips. Natsu nodded beside me and Mira pouted.

"If you two don't do it, I'll make sure that cat dies and that your grades drop." She hissed and I held onto Gray, who hugged me back in fear.

"A-Aye…!" We both whimpered. She was like another Erza!

"Okay, Natsu and Gray it is!" Mira giggled and turned towards the door.

"ATTITUDE CHANGE MUCH!" Natsu and I shouted, making her laugh.

"Good luck boys!" She giggled and waved, leaving the room. Natsu and I growled and a black aura appeared over us as we butted heads.

"This is all _your_ fault, flame brain!" I yelled, pushing him back a bit.

"Go to hell! This is your fault!" He retorted, pushing me back.

"If you hadn't told that cat lie, we might have been clear!" I shouted.

"You're the one who butted in, now butt out of my personal space!" He shouted back.

"I hope you trip on stage!"

"I hope Juvia comes and ruins it for you!"

Mira slid her head back in and glared at us. "SIT DOWN."

"Aye!" We both sat back down and she giggled again, leaving.

She's just another Erza…!

Natsu POV

I opened the door to the school roof and groaned. Damn Gray and damn Mira. Why are they both so annoying?

I loved it up here. The flowers made it so peaceful and there was a lot of free space. There were places to relax and fruit to eat. Students weren't supposed to be up here, but I came up here when I wanted to skip a class or clear my mind.

I opened a can of soda and stood beside the fence. I looked down at the middle school, which was next door to us. I sat down on a bench and watched the middle school kids at the gym class play dodge ball. I swirled my soda can and chuckled as I saw a kid get hit in the face.

"Hey there, little brother."

I looked up as someone put their hands on my shoulders. That silver hair was familiar.

"What are you doing here, Masanori?" I asked, jumping up from my seat. He smirked as me and I realized he was wearing the boys Fairy Tail Academy uniform with a black and white tie that was loose around his neck.

"I guess that dumb-ass Igneel never told you. I'm the new transfer student. Damn this shirt is too small. And this tie is annoying."

He sat beside me and opened a bag of Hot Cheetoes. I took a handful and we both began to snack.

"So, have any of the girls asked you out yet?" I asked, smirking. "You are my brother, so I wouldn't be surprised if they have already."

"I just got here; I don't think anyone knows that we are brothers. Wow, you really are just like the old man."

"Don't compare me to that old geezer. I feel like throwing myself off a bridge just thinking about him. I love him and all, but he's so annoying."

"Oh, and like you aren't?"

"Hey, shut up. We barely know each other!"

I pouted and he looked into the bag. I grabbed another handful and he popped one into his mouth.

"So where are Jellal and the other two kids?" He asked, crunching on a chip.

"Gajeel and Gray? They should be in class with Jellal or something. I decided to skip because I don't like 4th period." I answered; crushing my soda can with one hand.

"So that's why Grandeeney asked about your grades. If she found out, she'd kill you."

"My grades aren't always bad. I've got an A in Science. Everything else is a low B or a low C. She should be used to it." I said, eating a chip. "Jellal's the smart one, Gajeel's the moody prick, and Gray is… my rival."

"Rival? How'd that happen?"

I sighed and lifted my shirt up. A large scar was on my hip and his eyes widened at it. "He caused _this _when we first met. We _hated_ each other."

"Whoa… I thought I was the only one with scars." He said, blinking at my scar. I covered it back up and smirked at the middle school kids.

"He had a huge crush on the new girl, while I did too. We would fight each other every day and challenge each other. We found out she liked another boy, so we laughed at each other and promised to fight only for ourselves."

I blushed as I looked at my brother. "Funny cause… that girl was Erza. She's one of my best friends."

Masanori blinked at me and I chuckled. The door opened and someone walked towards us.

"Natsu, there you are!" Gray screamed, stomping towards me. "You're late for our challenge!"

"Tch, I almost forgot." I said, jumping over the bench. "I'll beat you this time, I'm all fired up!"

"I'm taking you down!" Gray shouted as he started marching towards me. Mira stood in the doorway with her hand over her lips, giggling.

"Gray, you're shirt is gone again." She giggled and Gray pouted. He then smirked and looked at me.

"If I find my shirt before you, you have to tell Gajeel you love him." Gray smirked and I grinned.

"If you lose, you have to ask out Juvia." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Deal." We both said in unison and began searching for the shirt. Mira slid next to Masanori, who was staring at us in disbelief.

"This is normal for them, its fun, isn't it?" Mira said, smiling. "I love seeing them like this. Oh, I'm Mirajane, one of Natsu's best friends."

"I'm Masanori, Masanori Kuda. I'm Natsu's older brother."

Mira blinked at him in shock. "Natsu's got siblings? Wow, he never told us about anyone but his parents."

"We're not related by blood. It's a long story and I don't think you would want to hear it."

Mira giggled and looked at her feet. She lifted something in the air and said-

"I found Gray's shirt!"

Lucy POV

Levy, Shiori, Erza, and I were in cooking class, baking cookies. Shiori and I were smoothing out the dough while Levy was reading the instructions. Erza was silently sitting in a chair, blushing a bit.

"Hey Erza, would it kill ya to help us out?" Shiori raised a brow and slammed a handful of dough onto the counter.

I expected Erza to scold her, but she didn't say anything. Shiori blinked at us and Levy shrugged.

"Erza, are you okay?" Levy asked, walking over to her. Erza kept staring off into space.

"Maybe she's sleeping with her eyes open." Shiori grinned, waving her hand in front of Erza's face. I smacked her hands away and pulled out my lunch bag. I held out the strawberry shortcake Virgo had baked for me and held it in front of her face. A lunch, she would always try to find ways to get a bite, so maybe this would snap her out of it.

"…nothing. What's wrong with Erza?" I asked, titling my head. Erza finally blinked and we looked at her.

"Hey girls, can I ask you something?" Erza spoke up, looking at us. We nodded at her as she blushed.

"What would you do if you had a crush on a friend?"

Levy, Shiori, and I blinked at one another and looked back down at Erza, whose face was the same color as her hair.

"Who's the friend you like?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"I-I can't tell you." She said, putting her hands in her lap.

"Is it Gray?" I asked and she shook her head no quickly and I thought again. "Is it Jellal?"

Erza hesitated, but she nodded. We smiled and Levy took her hand.

"If I were you, I'd wait until he told me first." Shiori said. "That seems like the most reasonable answer."

"However, we don't know if he likes her back." Levy said and I nodded.

"True, boys aren't that brave when it comes to asking a cute girl out." I said, making Shiori nod a bit.

"What if he doesn't like me back though? I've had boyfriends before, but none of them were like this. Jellal's special to me." Erza blushed and cupped her face with her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"Just do what your heart tells you." Shiori said. "That's how it goes in the movies and stories and stuff."

"I'm pretty sure Jellal would love you as a girlfriend." I smiled as Erza giggled. "Jellal is an amazing guy."

"I say wait a little longer." Levy said. "Play hard to get, then he'll definitely fall for you!"

"Jeez, you sound like Mira." Shiori sweat dropped and I laughed. Erza stood up and pulled us into a rough hug. The three of us turned purple as she hugged us tighter.

"Thanks you guys, I owe you!" She squealed, hugging us even tighter.

"You're welcome…" We said in unison, little souls flew out of our mouths and Erza blinked at us.

Gajeel POV

"So you and Gray are the Princes from Class A-1?" I asked Salamander, who was eating a purple bag of Skittles.

"Yeah, some fangirl of ours recommend us."He said. "I don't know why? Loki's gonna win like last year."

"That's because all the girls that voted for him were girls that he either slept with, dated, or bribed." I said, making Salamander chuckle.

"I was wondering, were you voted to do it too? You've got fangirls out there too."

"Not near as many as you and the 'naked wonder'."

"I almost feel jealous of you right now."

We both chuckled and he stretched out.

"I should get to the café; I'll talk to you later." He waved at me and took off down the street.

I started to walk ahead, until someone hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and Levy stood there, hands on her hips.

"What the hell was that for?!" I shouted at her and she just pouted.

"You were supposed to wait for me!" She said, crossing her arms. "You were the one that asked me to help you with your homework."

"Actually shrimp, you were the one who forced me to ask you. I said I wouldn't do it and you were the one who said, and I quote, 'I can't let you fail, let me help you!'" I crossed my arms and kept walking. "Now leave me alone."

Levy's pout turned into a frown and I gasped. She looked like she was about to cry!

"Gajeel quit being a jerk!" She shouted, throwing her bag at me. I caught it and she looked at the ground. I groaned mentally and walked towards her. I held the bag out to her and she blinked at it.

"Take it already." I said, looking away from her.

"I-I thought you'd just throw it on the ground and walk away or something." She said, taking it from me.

"You were about to cry because of me." I turned away and scoffed. "Just come on so we can get this over with."

"So you _do care _about me!" She beamed and my face exploded red.

I inhaled a breath and turned to her.

"YOU'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING!"

**This was fun to do! :D**

**Gajeel: I wouldn't have cared if you really cried BTW.**

**Levy: You're so mean to me! XP**

**Gray: That's his way of caring.**

**Gajeel: Shut up and leave me alone!**

**Juvia: Gray-sama is always nice~! *heart***

**Natsu: I'm a fun guy!**

**Lucy: Where did you come from?! O_O**

**Sylvie: From his momma. :/**

**Wendy: I don't get that joke…**

**Shiori: You'll understand when you're older Wendy.**

**Naomi: Where have I been?!**

**Sky: You'll pop back up eventually. :)**

**Erza: Don't forget to review!**

**Jellal: Bye everyone! :D**


	18. Chapter 17

_**The Academy of Fairies **_

**Naomi: Are there any moments in this one?**

**Sky: Yep, I kept the Gruvia fans waiting too long!**

**Juvia: JUVIA GETS TIME WITH HER GRAY-SAMA! *heart***

**Gray: Can it be short? O_O**

**Sky: Nope! I gotta make it pretty long since I let you and Naomi have some time together.**

**Naomi: Gray-kun and I didn't have a moment yet! .**

**Gray: You called me 'Gray-kun' again… -_-'**

**Sky: You will next chapter! So will some other people… in the future…**

**Shiori: What about me? When do I get some romance time?**

**Masanori: Me too.**

**Wendy: Um… Me three.**

**Sky: You all get some moments! Just not now! LEAVE.**

**~Chapter 17: The Boy Who Stops the Rain…**

_*Thud*_

_Juvia hit the ground with a thud and she whimpered as a girl picked up her bag._

"_You new girls are no fun." The small red head 3__rd__ grader said, shaking Juvia's pack. "All you do is cry now. Whatever happened to standing up for yourself?"_

_Juvia reached for the doll she had and a blonde stepped on its head. She picked the doll up as she slammed her foot on Juvia's hand, making her flinch._

"_What's this ugly little thing?" The blonde asked, shaking the doll. "This is shaped funny, almost like a ghost."_

"_Aw how cute, is this your little friend?" The red head smirked at Juvia, who was on the verge of tears. "I'll rip its head off."_

"_No! Please don't!" Juvia reached her hand out for the doll, but the red head kicked her back down. The blonde picked her up by her hair and held her head towards the doll. The red head grinned as she ripped the doll's head off. Cotton flew everywhere and Juvia broke from the blonde's grip. She picked the doll up and frowned. _

"_Stupid girl, you deserved it." The red head teased._

"_Ugly girls like you have ugly toys. Go back to wherever you came from." The blonde said, flipping her hair._

_Juvia was so afraid to do anything. She had never been beaten like this before, but everyone found her as a curse. It was strange, but every time she cried, it would start to rain. The harder she cried, the more it would rain. People teased her, sure, but never like this…_

_The red head bent down and grabbed Juvia by her wrist. "I'll rip your clothes to shreds and make you go home in the nude! That would be funny!"_

"_Let go of me… please." Juvia said, trying to pull away. The red head slapped her as hard as she could, making Juvia fall down. The blonde slammed her foot onto Juvia's leg and the two girls laughed. A boy, the main bully, stepped up and grinned._

"_Make sure you hit her good." The boy said, making the girls giggle._

"_Okay, Tyron-sama~!"_

_The two girls turned back to Juvia, who was trying her best not to cry. She wished she had a savior…_

"_What's going on over here?" A voice spoke up, making the three bullies look up. The two girls stood close to each other, to block Juvia's body._

"_O-Oh, hi Gray-kun, what are you doing here?" The red head cooed, smiling. The young Gray raised a brow and realized it was just two of his fangirls._

_Gray was about to walk away, until he heard something groan behind the girls. He gave them a glare and sharply said, "Move."_

_The two girls shook their heads and Gray cracked his knuckles. "I don't want to hit a girl, so I'll say it again… MOVE."_

"_Gomen, Gray-kun, but we can't!" The blonde said. Tyron threw a punch, but Gray just moved to the side. Tyron turned back around, but Gray sent a kick right to his face, breaking his nose. Tyron fell back with a bloody nose, kicking and screaming. The two girls ran to his side, revealing the bruised Juvia. _

"_Tyron-sama, are you okay?" One of the girls asked._

_Gray turned and held out a hand to Juvia._

"_Are you okay? Can you walk?" Gray asked, tilting his head. Juvia nodded and she took his hand. He started to walk away with her, leaving the bullies to worry._

_Gray and Juvia walked away slowly and when they got the end of the street, Gray sighed and dropped her hand._

"_Ah, I'm so sleepy." Gray rubbed his eyes and sat on the swing. Juvia rubbed her leg and sat on the swing beside him. Gray pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and handed it to her._

"_Thank you." Juvia said, taking the candy and opening it. She put it in her mouth and Gray put his own in his mouth._

"_So, whaht's your name?" Gray asked, rolling the candy in his mouth. "Ain't you that new girl?"_

"_Y-Yes, Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser." Juvia smiled a bit and Gray nodded. Juvia touched her knee and whimpered. She felt tears go down her face and she got off the swing. She sniffled and started to sob. Gray looked at her and she dropped onto her knees and burst into tears._

_It started to pour down raining. Everyone walking on the streets ran off into buildings or cars. Gray just sat there and looked at Juvia sadly as she kept crying harder and harder. The rain picked up strength and Gray stood up off the swing._

'_He's going to leave. Just like the others, he'll leave you while you're crying.'_

_Juvia felt someone put their hands on her shoulders and she looked up. Gray stood there, looking in the sky. He pulled her closer and he started to blush a bit._

"_I-It'll be o-okay Juvia." He stuttered, looking away. Juvia blinked at him, still crying a bit._

"_J-Juvia thought G-Gray-sama wouldn't like Juvia because she makes it rain." Juvia whimpered, looking at him. He shook his head._

"_I like you." He said, looking away. "Not like that of course. I like when it rains too. Sunny days are kinda hot and I don't really like the heat all that much like the cold." Gray then grinned. "I guess we're both weirdoes. You make it rain when you cry, and I like the cold more than the heat."_

_Juvia stopped crying for once, someone made her stop crying. It was a boy, Gray Fullbuster, who had shown his grin to her and said that he liked her._

"_Juvia, if you get bullied again…" Gray smirked at her and pointed to himself with his thumb. "I'll be right there to protect you so you never cry again!"_

Juvia POV (Remember, Juvia talks in 3rd person!)

Juvia's fingers slid away from the picture of her and Gray-sama, who were smiling happily at 4th grade graduation. Juvia loved him, a lot. Since that day, Juvia had decided one day, she would find a way to get Gray-sama to fall for Juvia.

It's been 8 or 9 years since that day. Tomorrow is the anniversary where Juvia first met Gray-sama…

Juvia wants to do something special for her Gray-sama as a thank you. Perhaps the girls may know something I could do for Gray-sama…

Levy POV

"_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket, I-I I'm hunntin', lookin for a dollar, this is fucking awesome!" _Shiori sang to the song coming from the radio. We laughed as she kept sinning, the song had just started.

Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Shiori, and I were at the park having a picnic. Lisanna brought Mira's radio so we could dance and sing while we ate. Thrift Shop was playing, one of Shiori's favorite songs.

"How do you know the whole song?" Lucy asked. "I've _never_ heard this song before."

Shiori turned to her in utter shock. "How could you have _not_ heard this song before?!"

"My dad won't let me listen to songs with cuss words in them. If I do, I have to listen to the clean versions." Lucy said a bit embarrassed while Shiori pouted.

"The clean versions aren't as fun as the original versions." Lisanna giggled, taking a swig of juice.

We got silent as we each took a bite of food. I looked up and saw someone walking down the street. I stood up and waved my hand, which had a sandwich in it.

"HEY JUVIA, COME OVER HERE!" I screamed, making the girls look at me funny. Juvia walked over and we stared at her.

"H-Hi girls, Juvia was looking for you." Juvia said, sitting on the blanket with us. A pink blush coated her pale face and we blinked at her.

"Hey Juvia, you seem a bit out of it." Shiori said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Juvia sniffled and looked at the ground. "Juvia and Gray-sama's friendship anniversary is tomorrow. Gray-sama promised Juvia that Gray-sama wouldn't let Juvia cry ever again, so I want to give Gray-sama something special."

We looked at one another and blushed.

"AW, Juvia that's so cute!" We all cooed, but Shiori, who was chuckling.

Shiori then stood up and held her hand out to Juvia. "Come on, buying something isn't as special as making something. I'll teach you how to draw."

"D-Draw?" Juvia tilted her head and took Shiori's hand. "How is that going to help?"

"Drawing a picture means you took a lot of effort for him. Plus, it lasts a lifetime." Shiori smiled and Juvia smiled back. Lisanna and I stood up next.

"Levy and I could help you bake something sweet for him!" Lisanna flexed her right arm and put her left hand on her muscle.

"All we have to do is find out what he likes to eat and what drawing he may want." I said, tapping my finger against my cheek.

"Lucy and I could do that." Erza said, smiling. Lucy nodded and put her hands on Juvia's shoulders.

"We'll all pitch in and help you out Juvia. Erza and I will leave right now!" Lucy said as Juvia nodded. She and Erza ran off and Lisanna packed everything up.

"Okay, let's go to my place." Shiori said. "I've got a lot of cooking stuff there and I'll teach you to draw the perfect picture!"

Natsu POV

The café was so boring without Shiori here. I loved competing with her to see who would get the most tips in one day. Now that she wasn't here, time seemed to go by slowly.

"Hey Natsu, can you help me with these plates?" Sylvie asked and I took half the stack from her.

Sylvie started working here today and she was pretty good. The only problem was her attitude. She was always insulting customers who pissed her off.

"Natsu, you seem really irritated. What's wrong with you?" Sylvie asked as we washed the plates off.

I sighed and stopped washing. "It seems so quiet without Shiori here. I miss messing with her."

Sylvie smirked. "Ah, so you love her! I knew it!"

I blushed and flicked water at her off my fingers. "That's not it at all. She's my childhood friend."

"So is my boyfriend." She grinned and I glared at her.

"What boyfriend are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing! I didn't say anything about a boyfriend! What are you talking about?!"

I turned away from her and looked at my phone. I wiped my hands with a towel and picked it up.

**To Shiori:**

**Where are you?! .**

I sent it and looked out the door. Several more customers entered and I groaned. I was expecting Shiori to walk through the doors!

**From Shiori:**

**Aw, how cute. Poor little Natsu misses me. *chuckle* **

I growled and typed my message quickly.

**To Shiori:**

**As if, I'm just bored and have no one to tease! Sylvie's mean! XP**

I sent the message and laughed. Then I sent another message.

**To Shiori:**

**Since you didn't show up to work, I'm gonna punish you. ;)**

I smirked and put my phone down. I went back to washing the dishes and Sylvie blinked at me. She glanced at my phone and grinned.

"See, you two are flirting with each other!" Sylvie giggled. "You're so cute Onii-chan!"

"I'm not flirting, I'm teasing!" I said, flipping my hair and Sylvie rolled her eyes and giggled again.

**From Shiori:**

**You're such a damn pervert! I'll talk to you later. I'm helping Juvia with something right now. /**

I smiled and put my phone down with a grin. I had won that fight!

"Dragneel, come help Rica at tables 24, 13, and 7!" Greg, one of the waiters, called. I wiped my hands and picked up my phone, running out with a tray on one hand.

Shiori POV

"Circle's too small."

"Sorry."

"Circle's too big."

"Sorry."

"Come on Juvia, quit panicking! Gray's gonna love your drawing, just think about the picture!"

"Juvia's trying, but Juvia keep thinking about Gray-sama! Juvia doesn't really know what to draw!"

"Erza and I are back!" Lucy called, opening the door. "We got all the info you need! Good thing Gray has fangirls!"

"I'm surprised they're actually useful for something." Erza said, putting down a sticky note. I picked it up and read it out loud.

"Gray-chan likes music; he's a huge music fan. I've recently discovered Gray-chan's favorite sweet treat is ice cream or snow cones." I blinked at the news and turned to Juvia!

"This is it! Draw Gray holding a bass guitar, I know that's his favorite instrument!" I said and Juvia nodded with a wide smile. "I'll teach you how to draw this, just follow me!"

"Levy and I will start baking!" Lisanna said, walking out the door with a smiling Levy.

"W-Wait girls!" Juvia said, jumping out of her rolling chair. "Juvia wants to bake it herself so it means a lot…"

"Okay then, Lisanna and I will just help you out. We'll wait for you downstairs." Levy said, skipping down the hall. Lucy and Erza left the room and closed the door.

"Alright Juvia, are you ready?" I asked with a smile. Juvia nodded, picking up her pencil.

"Y-Yes, Juvia is ready! I'll do this for Gray-sama!"

Gray POV

I sneezed and kept working in my language arts book. To tell the truth, I wasn't really doing it. I was drawing a picture behind it. I was drawing what happened at that club.

I drew me and Natsu, back to back, playing the bass. Gajeel was in the back beside Jellal, playing the guitar. Jellal was smiling wide, playing the keyboard. Masanori had is normal poker face, playing the drums.

Earlier, I had drawn me, Natsu, and Erza when we were kids. I had another sheet that had Naomi drawn on it, sitting on a stool with a cute blushing face.

I loved to draw, almost as much as Shiori and Naomi, who were both masters at it. I had even drawn a picture of Shiori and Naomi, who were holding up drawings of each other in their hands with smiles.

My favorite drawing I had done today was of me, Naomi, and Juvia. I was lying on the grass with Juvia on my left side and Naomi on my right, lying beside me. Their heads were resting on my shoulders and I was looking in the sky, smiling. The clouds were music notes and a bass rested close beside us, it was mine. It was blue with white snowflakes all over it. At the bottom I had wrote-

'_If music brought people together by a whole song, imagine how the three of us could be with one simple tune.'_

That was one of my mother's lines in one of her songs when she was younger. She would always sing this at the end of all her songs. I looked at Naomi and Juvia on the paper, and then began to blush.

"You two are somethin else, that's for sure." I chuckled, and the dorm doors opened. I hid all the pictures under my pillow and smiled at Gajeel and Jellal, who were both blinking at me.

"What are you hiding?" Gajeel asked with a chibi face. T_T

"I'm not hiding anything!" I said with a chibi face. O_O

"Liar." Jellal said, crossing his arms. T_T

I looked over Jellal's shoulder and saw a head of blue hair. I tilted my head and Jellal looked behind him. He smiled and looked at me.

"Almost forgot! Gray, this is my twin brother." Jellal said, pointing to the blue haired look alike.

I blinked and looked at Gajeel, who was chewing a piece of candy. Then I looked back at the look alike.

"Yo, I'm Jellal's older brother, Siegrain. I just stopped by for a visit."

"Jellal, your family is freaky." I sweat dropped and he chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it."

**Hehe, I ended that pretty bad! XD**

**Juvia: When do I give my gifts to Gray-sama?!**

**Sky: You give it to him later! XP**

**Gray; More like the next chapter… -_-'**

**Natsu: Start the next one already!**

**Sky: Watch it mister! Do you want to be in the next chapter?!**

**Natsu: Y-Yes… X(**

**Lucy: Wow, you're mean.**

**Sky: I get that often! Now I'm gonna go watch my anime! :D**

**Everyone: MAKE THE NEXT ONE! NOW.**

**Sky: A-Aye! O_O**

**I'm gonna go make the next one so I don't die… :(**

**Mira: Please review! :D**

**Laxus: Where have I been this whole entire time?**

**Naomi: You and I get more time real soon Laxus! :3**

**Romeo: Yeah, so do me and Wendy.**

**Wendy: Y-Yay! ^_^ **

**(RoWen coming soon! :D)**


	19. Chapter 18

_**The Academy of Fairies **_

**Sky: *sigh* what am I gonna do?**

**Erza: What's wrong Sky?**

**Sky: IDK what to do for Gray! He's gotta choose one of them!**

**Lucy: I like Graomi but I like Gruvia too…This is rough.**

**Mira: Make it a Graomi, no one's seen that before! It seems interesting! :D**

**Lisanna: No one's gonna like that, make it a Gruvia!**

**Sky: I'll decide, but I want to make it dramatic for Gray! I'll make him suffer with love! XD**

**Cana: You should make Natsu, Gajeel, and Jellal suffer too!**

**Sky: Oh trust me, I am!**

**Gray, Natsu, Jellal, and Gajeel: You're such a bitch…**

**Sky: I know, I get that often! ^_^**

**~Chapter 18: There's two of them and one of me…**

~Nighttime; Shiori's POV

"After all this time, we're finally done!" Levy said, clapping with Erza and Lucy. Lisanna and I smiled as Juvia licked icing off her fingers.

"That cake looks awesome Juvia, good job." I grabbed her shoulders and grinned, making her smile.

"Juvia feels proud. Juvia can't wait until tomorrow!" Juvia beamed and she took my hands. We spun around the kitchen and Lisanna giggled.

"Now the last step is how you are going to give it to him." Lisanna said, making Juvia stop and blink.

"Juvia never thought about that." Juvia said, frowning. "Maybe Juvia should slip it into Gray-sama's locker?"

"No, that's no good!" Lucy said and we looked at her. "It won't mean anything unless you give it to him personally!"

"Juvia couldn't do that!" Juvia said, blushing. "Juvia would be nervous and couldn't get her words out!"

"Write a letter to him with it!" Levy said, smiling. Erza shook her head.

"Then it'll look like she's just another fangirl. Juvia needs to prove that she's not like the other girls out there." Erza said, hands on her hips. We all nodded and Levy pouted.

"We could ask Mira-nee, she's good when it comes to relationships." Lisanna said, making Juvia nod.

"Shiori, it's late, can we spend the night here?" Erza asked, and I nodded. Lucy bit her lip and grabbed her purse.

"I can't. My dad would kill me if I did." Lucy frowned and threw her strap over her arm.

"Just call him and ask." Levy said, handing Lucy her phone. Lucy looked at her and pushed the phone back.

"I-I just can't. I'll see you later." She walked out the door and I jumped onto the couch.

"Who wants to watch some anime?" I smiled, lifting the DVD for Angel Beats into the air. My friends smiled and ran over to join me.

Natsu POV

I opened the door and threw my bag and shoes down onto the ground. I had just gotten home from the café and was exhausted.

Dollar bills hung out of my pockets and shirt pocket. I put the money into my piggy bank and put it back on my dresser. I looked to the right to find Gray, asleep with his head covered by his arms on the desk. Pictures were scattered over the desk and I looked up the calendar. Gray had circled tomorrow's date in purple pen.

**Don't forget to give Juvia the gift.**

I raised a brow and looked up on his bunk. A large blue box was sitting on it with a white ribbon. Jellal was covered in tape, I guessed he helped out.

Gajeel was drooling and had scissors in his hand that was leaning off the bed. I ducked under the scissors and plopped onto my bunk. I wonder what Gray got Juvia a gift for.

Probably something stupid.

~Next morning; Wendy POV

I walked down the street and was humming a song to myself happily. It was Thursday, a good and perfect day. My favorite song came on this morning and I got the next book to my manga series today. I was gonna read it when I got to school and show all my friends!

"WEEENNNNDDDYYYY!" A voice called my name and I turned. Cheria, my best friend, bounced and hugged me tight, tackling me to the ground. I coughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T COME OVER YESTERDAY! I HAD TO DO THAT HARD MATH SHEET ALL ON MY OWN!" She cried, hugging me tighter. I was turning purple and she was crying. I pulled away from her and inhaled large breaths.

"Are you trying to kill me Cheria? I want to make it to my sweet 16!" I said, pouting. She frowned and stood up to her feet.

"Sorry, I was just a bit worried. What did you do yesterday to forget about our play date and stuff?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"I forgot about it when Romeo asked me to come over. We played video games for a while." I said, picking up my bag. We started to walk off and she nudged my elbow.

"Is that like all you do?" She sighed. "It's always you and Romeo!"

"Well, he's my best friend, next to you of course."

"You've been hanging out with him more than me lately!"

"You hang out with that blonde kid all the time!"

"Shut your face! His name is Uski and he's cute!"

"Yeah, well Romeo's cuter!" XP

I slapped my hand over my mouth and she giggled, hugging me again until I went purple. I tried to pull away and she held on tighter.

"WENDY~! ASK HIM OUT!"

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO IF YOU KILL ME!"

She let me go and I dropped to my knees. Someone walked past me and I looked up.

"Onii-chan? What are you doing?" I asked and he looked back at me.

"Hi, Masanori-san, I'm Cheria, Wendy's bestie for life!" Cheria waved to him with a smile and I put my hand on her forehead, pushing her behind me so she wouldn't embarrass me.

"Uh… hi. Didn't notice you there nee-san." Masanori looked away from his book and blinked at me. I was about to reply until someone put their hands on my shoulders.

"Yo, Wendy, I was lookin for you." Romeo smiled in my face and I spun away from him and behind Cheria so he wouldn't see me nearly have a heart attack.

"Hi Romeo, what's up?" Cheria smiled, giving him a wave. Uski popped up behind him with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Romeo had some girl he needed to talk to." Uski pouted and Romeo punched his arm.

"It wasn't like that or anything, I promise." Romeo chuckled as Uski rubbed his arm. Masanori watched me as I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"We should get going Romeo, say bye to your Juliet." Uski pointed to me and I chocked. Romeo blushed and pushed Uski forwards.

"Shut up and leave already!" Romeo cried and Uski laughed as he walked towards. Romeo rubbed his cheeks and turned to me.

"Bye Wendy, see ya round!" He grinned and chased after Uski. I fell back into Cheria's arms and she screamed.

"Wendy, don't die on me~!" She cried, shaking me.

"I won't die! I'm just a little shaken up!" I said, smiling at her. I then looked at Masanori, who was staring at Romeo and Uski.

"Wendy, that kid isn't hurting you or anything right?"

"W-Who? Romeo? No, he's just…"

"That's Wendy's soon to be boyfriend!"

"Cheria, shut up!" I pushed her away and looked at him. "He's just a best friend of mine! Nothing more than that! Yeah! You have nothing to worry about!"

"My instincts are telling me that something's wrong. If that kid ever lays a hand on you, I'll rip his freaking teeth out!" Masanori pat my head and I sweat dropped as Cheria bit her lip.

Why does he have to be so over protective?!

Natsu POV

I opened the roof doors and went to my spot on the bench. I decided to skip 4th period again, considering the fact I hate math with every cell in my body.

"Hey Masanori, I knew you'd be up here." I smiled at my brother and he kept staring at the middle school. I blinked and looked to where he was looking.

His eye sight landed straight on Wendy and that kid that Lucy knew, his name was Romeo, right?

"Yo bro, are you okay? Stalking middle school kids is kinda creepy." I laughed and he punched my head. I groaned and he pointed down.

"That kid is giving me a bad vibe. I know I shouldn't worry but…" He whispered to himself. I raised a brow and opened a can of Monster.

"Wendy and Romeo are probably datin or somethin." I shrugged. "Or they could just be good friends, just leave her alone until she says something to us about it."

"… I hear you but… Back then, when I got adopted by Igneel, Wendy got picked on a lot."

"Romeo's different, he's like me. He'll make sure she's safe no matter what." I smirked and sipped from the can. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna go check up on Sylvie, see ya around."

I walked off and closed the door to let me brother think.

~Gray POV, after school

I waved goodbye to Loki, Cana, and Laxus as I closed my locker. I walked down the empty halls silently and yawned.

I had stayed behind after school to help clean up the theater after the play. The sun was setting and I decided to get going before it got too late.

I walked down the street and got a text message. I was hoping it was something about food because I was starving.

**From Juvia:**

**Where r u?**

I blinked at the message and raised a brow. Why was Juvia texting me?

**To Juvia:**

**On the way home, what's up? :P**

I sent the message and walked down the road. I looked to the left to find the drawbridge. A boat was passing through so the drawbridge was raised. The large ocean splashed against the grass and I smiled. I liked watching the sunset there, it made me feel at peace. I kept walking until I saw someone standing in front of it with their phone out.

**From Juvia:**

**Meet Juvia at the drawbridge. Juvia has something to give Gray-sama.**

I paused as I looked back at the figure. It was Juvia. She wasn't wearing the school uniform. She had on a blue tank top with a black skirt and blue sneakers. I picked up my phone and sent her a message.

**To Juvia:**

**Look up and wave at me. You'll see me.**

Juvia looked around in confusion and I chuckled.

**From Juvia:**

**Juvia doesn't see Gray-sama… X(**

**Don't tease Juvia!**

I walked around the building and Juvia looked straight at me. She waved and I ran over to her. I stopped in front of her and blew hair out of my face.

"Yo, what's up?" I smirked and I held one hand behind my back. Her gift was inside it and she shuffled her feet.

"J-Juvia was wondering… Does Gray-sama remember what today was?" Juvia smiled and I was surprised she hadn't tackled me yet, which she normally did.

I smiled and nodded at her. Juvia kicked her feet and turned to the water.

"Today was the day we first met, right?" I looked at her and she nodded. She put her hand in the water and swirled it around.

"Juvia didn't think Gray-sama would keep up with the date." Juvia laughed and I poked one of her curls.

"I didn't think I would either, but I did. All these years I've kept up with it somehow." I said, poking more of her curls. She opened her bag and pulled out a box. She lifted it up and I looked down at her as she looked away.

"Juvia worked hard for Gray-sama's gift." She looked down and shoved the box into my arms. "Open it."

I gently pulled the bow and opened the box. I pulled out a small container and opened it. A cake was inside, an ice cream cake for that matter. I stared at the image she made with the icing.

It was me and her as kids, smiling. She had the white earmuffs on that I let her use that day and her toy sat on her shoulder. I was grinning and had a fist pumped into the air. She was looking at me with a smile.

I pulled the piece of paper out the bottom and smiled at the picture she had drawn. I wore a purple outfit and a bass leaned against the wall. I was against the wall with my arms crossed, smiling into the sky. Music notes surrounded the border of the picture and the bottom had cursive writing.

_Gray-sama stopped the rain and tears with a song. Juvia is thankful to have a friend like him… _

_~Juvia Lockser *heart* _

I blinked down at both the gift I had gotten and back at Juvia, who was looking at the water with a smile, no blush.

I dropped to my knees and smiled at her.

"I didn't think you could do something like this." I said softly.

"Shiori, Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna helped me." Juvia smiled and I pulled her into a hug. She gasped and I chuckled.

"It's like you've gotten mature or something!" I laughed, pulling away from her. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean, Gray-sama?" She asked, punching my chest. I laughed and threw my box into the air.

"Catch." I said, pointing up. She caught in and opened the gift carefully. She reached inside and squished something. She blinked and pulled out the two things.

Two stuffed dolls were inside. One was of her and the other was me. I had my arms crossed and had a smirk on my face, wearing on the fairy tail academy pants. My fairy tail symbol was visible and she had hearts in her eyes, smiling at me. She giggled and looked at me.

"Juvia knows Gray-sama didn't make these." Juvia giggled and I frowned.

"I got some help, but I spent hours doing that." I said, hands on my hips. She smiled and held them close. "I'll keep these with my little toys!"

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping for the voice to respond.

"Hey, where are you?!" The voice shouted. My eyes widened as I looked over to Juvia, who was frowning now.

It was Naomi. I was supposed to meet her an hour ago!

"I thought we were gonna hang out today!" Naomi pouted and I looked at Juvia, who stood up.

"W-We will tomorrow, sorry, I had something to do with Juvia today."

"So, Gray-sama wasn't going to show up at first?" Juvia asked, her head down. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I was gonna show up, but later." I said, sweat dropping.

"So you were gonna keep me waiting?!" Naomi asked sternly. "I've been waiting forever and you promised!"

"I know, I'm sorry I forgot!" I said to her and she sighed.

"Look, just forget it." Naomi said. "I'll just go home. Have fun with Juvia."

"Hey, wait a second you!" I called into the phone. Juvia stood up and turned on her heels.

"I'll see you later… Gray." Juvia said sadly and I stared at her. She called me Gray.

Just Gray.

Juvia walked away with the dolls in hand and Naomi sighed over the phone.

"We'll talk some other time. Bye." Naomi hung up and I groaned.

Well, this sucked…

**Tee Hee! Gray-sama screwed up! :D**

**I love making these! XD**

**Gray: Why I gotta mess up first?**

**Sky: You'll see why soon. Who's my next victim…?**

***Jellal, Gajeel, and Natsu gulp***

**Lucy: Oh boy, this is gonna be scary!**

**Shiori: I can't wait! Make the next one!**

**Sky: Okay! Oh! And to answer a question:**

**~I ship-**

**GaLe**

**Gruvia (some what)**

**Rowen**

**Not that big of a NaLu fan, but I'll read and make them if I feel like it.**

**~Another Question to be answered:**

**I've decided to make this a Graomi (Gray x Naomi)**

**IDK yet about the NaLu thing, but Imma think about it!**

**Jellal: Please review!**

**Gray: You made me seem like the bad guy…**

**Juvia: *turns away from Gray***

**Naomi: *turns away from Gray***

**Gray: *sigh* just review and save me already… X(**


	20. Chapter 19

_**The Academy of Fairies **_

**Sky: I decided to wait for the next dramatic part, but I now know who my next boy victim is!**

**Natsu: Aw damn, don't do this!**

**Sky: *Evil laugh***

**Gajeel: You don't scare me bitch!**

**Sky: You wanna go there Gajeel?**

**Gajeel: Tch… no… -_-**

**Jellal: We'll take whatever you throw at us!**

**Sky: *Throws knife***

**Natsu: YOU'RE A FREAK!**

**Sky: *evil laughs and then chokes***

**Jellal: Karma!**

**Erza and Shiori: You guys are idiots… :/**

**~Chapter 19: The Fairy Tale Heroes!**

Natsu POV

I opened the door to the dorm and found Gray on his bed, face down. Masanori and Gajeel were on the laptop and Jellal was watching Magi.

I walked in with a grin on my face and then I looked at Gray.

"He's still upset about that Naomi girl and Juvia huh?" I asked Masanori, who nodded.

"If I were you little brother, I wouldn't mess with him right now." He said, shaking his head. Gajeel crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Who cries over girls like this?" Gajeel sighed. "He needs to be a man!"

"You sound like Elfman." Jellal smiled and I dropped my things.

"Come on Gray, it'll be alright." I grinned. "I thought you didn't like Juvia."

"I thought I didn't either." He mumbled from the pillow. "But I promised I'd never let her cry or hurt her again."

"Then what about that Naomi girl?" Jellal asked, sitting up. Gray groaned and looked up at us.

"I don't know what to do!" Gray shouted. "If I go to Naomi, Juvia's gonna be mad at me. Then if I go to Juvia, Naomi's gonna hate me! I want them both to be happy, but they hate each other and I don't know why!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jellal said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe they both like you."

Gray pouted. "That can't be right. Naomi isn't like that."

"You never know. Girls are confusing little creatures." Gajeel said, shaking his head.

"I think you should talk to them." I said, leaning back. Gray looked at me with a glare.

"I would listen to you?" He said, raising a brow. "You haven't had a girlfriend since 4th grade."

"It's because I have better things to do than to date fangirls." I replied, picking up the black case. Everyone looked at me as I hopped on my bunk.

"What's in the case, drug dealer?" Gray smirked and I hit him with a pillow.

"It's what I got a job for." I grinned and pulled out the black bass with red flames. The guys smiled at me and Gajeel whistled.

"That's pretty beast, how'd you get it so fast?" Jellal said, smiling.

"When you're as cute as me, you don't really have to work." I smirked, flipping my hair. The guys sweat dropped as I strummed it a bit.

"Did Shiori get what she wanted?" Gray asked, sitting beside me.

I nodded. "Yep, she ran all the way home like a freak."

"You guys should date." Jellal said. "I think you two would look cute."

My fingers slipped and played scratchy notes. Everyone covered their ears and I looked at Jellal.

"Me and Shiori, are you crazy?!" I jumped off my bed and blushed. "There's no way in hell I'd go out with my best girl friend!"

"So she's a girlfriend?" Gajeel smirked and I turned to him.

"No! She's a _girl friend_!" I shouted, chopping my hand down to separate the words.

"Whatever you say Salamander." Gajeel said, cracking his knuckles. "I should get going."

"Where are you going?" I asked and Gajeel blushed a bit, which was rare.

"S-Shrimp wants me to hang out with her today." He stuttered, slipping on his shoes.

"Shrimp? You mean Levy?" Gray asked and Gajeel nodded.

"Do you and Levy have a thing?" I shouted as he went out the door.

"GO TO HELL SALAMANDER!" He screamed as he left the room. I grinned at my teasing.

Naomi POV

I can't believe that stupid stripper! He promised me he'd play me a song yesterday and he totally bailed!

I can't believe I almost fell in love with that weirdo!

"Naomi-chan, are you okay?" Arianna Web, one of my best friends, looked at me. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little upset is all." I said as we walked down the street to school.

"Oh, about that Gray Fullbuster guy you've been telling us about?" Risely asked, patting my back. I nodded and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "He doesn't deserve you, you're better than that. If he left you for another girl, it's fine. That's his loss."

"I think I was really falling in love with him though. We're so similar it was almost like fate or something." I sighed and Kagura smiled at me.

"Let's just get to school and you'll forget all about him." Kagura took my hand and I nodded. We walked down the street and I looked up into the air.

Maybe if I just let him talk first…

Gray POV

A small soul escaped my mouth and was shaking in the air. It was 3rd period and I was still depressed. I hadn't said a word since we left the dorms and I was still trying to figure out how to solve all of this out without hurting anyone.

Natsu explained to the girls why Juvia wasn't talking to me, which I guess I deserved. Every time I looked at her, she walked away or when I tried to talk to her, she either ignored me or walked away with a glare.

Either she was playing hard to get, or she was really mad.

"Gray, are you okay?" Shiori asked me and the soul went back into my mouth. I nodded and she smiled at me. "It'll be fine dude."

"No it won't, don't lie to me lady." I groaned, sitting up and wiping the drool off my cheek. "What do you think I should do?"

"Just do what Mira told you to, talk to them."

"Juvia keeps running from me. Naomi won't answer her phone."

Shiori sighed and I slammed my head back onto the desk without the pain fazing me. Everyone looked at me and Shiori sweat dropped.

Masanori slid the door open and everyone looked up but me.

"Everyone, this is our new student, Masanori Kuda!" Max said, grinning. "Take a seat next to Gray. Gray, raise your hand."

Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to raise my hand. I looked up and groaned, weakly raising my hand. Masanori chuckled and sat beside me as Max continued talking.

"He's still depressed." Shiori said, running her hand through my hair as I groaned.

"That's his problem, not mine."

"I feel bad for him." Shiori shot her hand in the air and Max looked at her. "Gray isn't feeling well and wants me to take him to the nurse. Can I take him?"

Max nodded and I looked at Shiori, who threw me over her shoulder. I screamed and the class looked at her as if she was a monster. Masanori looked at her with wide eyes.

"We'll be back soon~!" Shiori grinned. "Don't wait up for us!"

She left the room with me kicking and screaming. The class looked at one another and whispered stuff like "She's s demon!" "How can she lift him?!" "She must work out."

~Juvia POV (She talks in 3rd person!)

Juvia walked down the hall and entered the nurse's office. Juvia handed the bandages back to the nurse, who smiled at Juvia.

"How is that friend of yours, darling? Is her leg okay?" The nurse asked and Juvia nodded.

"Yes, Juvia has made sure." Juvia nodded and the nurse stood up.

"Juvia, could you stay here while I go run an errand right quick?" The nurse asked and Juvia nodded. Nurse left and Juvia walked behind the counter and bent down to pick up files. The door opened and Juvia shot up.

Shiori stood there with her poker face. Gray-sama was slung over her shoulder, screaming at her to put him down. Several teachers and students in the halls were staring into the office looking at Shiori with wide eyes.

"Hey Juvia, how are you?" Shiori smiled at Juvia. "Gray's not feeling too well."

"Juvia, are you there?" Gray asked over Shiori's shoulder, looking at Juvia. "Can we talk?"

"Juvia doesn't want to talk to Gray." Juvia said, going to the back room. Juvia opened the door, but Erza stood there, blocking the door.

"Talk to him." Erza said. "You two need to work this out."

"Juvia doesn't wanna." Juvia crossed her arms and looked at Gray-sama, who was frowning. "Juvia has better things to do than fix this."

"You can't be mad at him forever." Shiori pouted.

"Juvia can." Juvia pouted back.

"No you can't."

"Yes, Juvia can."

Juvia went around Shiori and opened the door and left. Gray chased after and tripped over the crack in the floor. Juvia looked down and Gray jumped back up.

"Look, can't we talk?" Gray asked Juvia, looking at Juvia. Juvia tapped her finger against her cheek and smiled wide.

"Nope~!" Juvia smiled and skipped along, making Gray's jaw drop.

To be honest, Juvia wasn't all that mad at Gray. Juvia was taking Mira's advice.

"_Play hard to get!" Mira giggled and Juvia blinked._

"_How do I do that?" Juvia tilted her head._

"_Just refuse everything he tries to do. That'll get him for sure! He'll be falling all over you!"_

Juvia wasn't giving up on Gray-sama because of Naomi. Juvia was going to try harder!

Natsu POV

"Come one, come all, for the news of your life~!" Evergreen called with a smile. Jellal, Masanori, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Mira, Shiori, Lucy, and I looked up and saw Evergreen on the stage with Elfman, who was throwing rainbow colored papers into the air for the students to catch. I snatched a red one from the air while Gray grabbed a blue one.

"What is the fuss about?" Erza asked, looking at my paper.

"It says something about Fiore Kingdom Music?" Lisanna said skimming the pink paper she had.

Lucy cleared her throat as she read off her yellow paper.

"**Fiore Kingdom's Battle of the Bands!****"**

**Are you a fan of great music?**

**Want to become a famous Musician?**

**You can participate in the Fiore Kingdom Battle of the Bands!**

**The winning band gets money for their school and for themselves.**

**Instruments needed:**

**2 bass, 2 guitar, 1 drums, 1 keyboard, 1 piano (if needed), and 2 or 3 singers**

**You have to write your own music! No singing songs written by other musicians!**

**Only people in your grade can be in your band!**

**There can only be one band from each school around Fiore participating, so Master Makarov and a few other teachers will be judging in 3 weeks!"**

"We only get 3 weeks?!" Shiori shouted, reading her paper. "What the heck?"

"Can I finish?!" Lucy pouted and Shiori nodded.

"**The band with the most points by the end of the event wins!**

**Here are the schools that will be joining:**

**Fairy Tail Academy**

**Sabertooth Academy**

**Mermaid Heel Academy**

**Quattro Puppy Academy (LOL, I totally forgot their real name! XD)**

**Blue Pegasus Academy**

**And Raven Tail Academy**

**Everyone have fun and don't forget, 3 weeks from today!**

Everyone was talking about the ideas and I grinned, pumping my hand up.

"I'm all fired up! Let's go ahead and pick who wants to be in our band!" I grinned and looked at my friends, who were blinking at me.

"I guess I am another bass player." Gray said, walking to my side. We looked around for someone else.

"I-I guess I could play guitar for you." Shiori blushed and stepped to my side.

"I'll do it too!" Lucy bounced to my side and giggled. "I can play piano if we need it!"

"I'll play second guitar for you." Gajeel took a step and stood beside Lucy, who was giggling.

"We need someone who plays drums." Lucy said. Gray and I looked at Masanori, who looked up from his paper with a groan.

I dropped to my knees and grabbed onto his leg with a puppy face. "Come on Onii-chan, I need you again~!" I teased, shaking his leg.

"No! I've done it once already and I'll be damned if I do it again!" He glared at me and I let go of him with a frown.

"We've gotta find someone!" Gray said, hands on his hips. Erza put her hand on his shoulder and gripped on it, making him yelp in pain.

"I'll do it for you." Erza smiled, not realizing she was hurting him. Gray bit his lip, trying to hold back tears.

"Jellal, Lisanna, and I are smart!" Mira clasped her hands together. "We'll be the managers! You guys need a name!"

"A band name?" Gajeel tilted his head. "We need something… neat."

"We need something that signatures not only us but the school." Shiori tapped her fingers against her cheek and Lucy smiled.

"I got an idea, follow me." Lucy took off towards the sign up sheets and she wrote all our names down. At the time was where our team name was supposed to be. Lucy grabbed several different pen colors and smiled wide.

**Fairy **was written in red, which was my favorite color. I grinned as she picked up a dark blue, Gray's favorite color.

**Tale **was written beautifully with the blue and Gray smiled. Lucy picked up a glitter light blue pen and wrote down-

**Heroes **with it. She stood up and admired the pretty light blue glitter pen writing with joy as Shiori smiled, knowing that was her favorite color. Lucy turned and smiled at us. "I know you three are gonna be the singers, so I did your favorite colors. Plus, Fairy Tale Heroes is kinda cool, don't you think?"

"Good job Lucy, I like it." Shiori grinned and I put my hand out.

"Alright then, practice starts in the music room after school tomorrow. Gray and I are gonna work on a song tonight and get it done. We'll work on it tomorrow."

"Say what now?" Gray asked eyes wide at me. I nudged him and he blinked at me. "Who writes a song in one night?"

"We do, because we're cool like that." I winked and he rolled his eyes. He slapped his hand over mine and Lucy put hers over his. Shiori was next followed by Erza. We looked at Gajeel, who put his on the top.

"I wanted to be on the top." Gajeel shrugged. "Geehee."

I rolled my eyes and Mira popped her head in with Jellal and Lisanna.

"So, Fairy Tale Heroes, let's do this!" Lisanna cheered. "On the count of three, we'll say our catch phrase!"

"One, two…. Three!"

We all threw our hands in the air and shouted in unison, "I'm all fired up~!"

**No drama, like I promised! :D**

**I like the end! I could just picture them doing that! ^_^**

**Natsu: Which song are you gonna use?**

**Sky: You'll find out my dear~!**

**Gray: See? Evil, just like I said.**

**Sky: You haven't seen evil yet… O_O**

**Shiori: *sigh* you guys are crazy…**

**Mira: Please review! X3**

**Naomi: Bye everyone!**

**(More Rowen coming soon! I have ideas! :D)**


	21. Chapter 20

_**The Academy of Fairies **_

**Sky: Oh little Wendy, where are you buddy? :D**

**Wendy: I'm right here!**

**Sky: Guess what? I'm giving you your own little chapter today!**

**Wendy: Eh? What for?**

**Sky: Well, I promised Rowen so I'm giving them some. XP**

**Cheria: Yay! Wendy this is exciting!**

**Wendy: A chapter all to myself huh? Strange, but okay! *giggles***

**Sky: Your siblings will be in it… probably O_O**

***Sylvie, Natsu, and Masanori sweat drop***

**~Chapter 20: Wendy's never ending Fairy Tale!**

Wendy POV

I entered the school building alone with a sigh. I wasn't really looking forward to today.

I was up all night cramming the study guide for a test we had in Social Studies we had today that I had forgotten about. My body felt heavy and I had a headache. My hair was down because I was too lazy and sleepy to put it up like I wanted.

"Wendy, did you not hear me calling your name?" Uski walked beside me and pouted, but I flat out ignored him again. He stopped in front of me and let me run into his hand. I tried to keep walking, but his hand kept pushing my head back.

"Wendy, snap out of it! You're like a zombie!"

"You've been watching too much anime!"

"There you are~!"

I rubbed my eyes and looked at Uski, who was holding a stuffed animal. I blinked at him and he blinked back at me.

"What's with the big panda?" I asked, pointing to it. Uski hugged it and stroked its head.

"I'm giving it to a friend as thanks." He said. I blinked and scratched the back of my head.

"What kind of guy would want a big stuff panda as thanks?" I tilted my head and he pouted.

"It's not for a guy! It's for a girl!"

"What girl are you talking about?"

"None of your freaking-!"

Uski waved me off and kept walking ahead. I chased after him all the way to the school's front yards until I tripped…

Flat on my face in front of everyone.

Uski sweat dropped and everyone turned back around saying, "Oh, it's just Wendy."

I dusted myself off and frowned at Uski, who laughed. I noticed a large crowd and walked over with Uski.

"Be careful, don't fall!" A blonde girl called out to the figure in the trees. Uski and I gasped as we realized who was in the tree.

"I got it, don't doubt me." Romeo called down, reaching for the hurt bird. He gently scooped it up and the crowd clapped. The branch made a snapping sound and Romeo yelped.

"Someone get a teacher!" A girl cried, looking around. Uski made his way through the crowd and cupped his mouth.

"Romeo, get your ass down." Uski called and Romeo looked down at him.

"Easy for you to say!"

"Just jump, you little pansy!"

"Screw off; I'm not dropping this bird!"

"Wendy will catch it!"

"Say what?!" I cried, looking at Uski who had a T_T face.

The branch snapped again and Romeo screamed as the branch started to bend. I clenched my hands into fists and started to crawl up the tree.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Uski called, looking at me. "Don't go up there!"

"No, I have to help him." I said, climbing up the tree.

"I can see up your skirt~!" Uski laughed, putting a hand over his eyes. "Cute view you got there~!"

"S-Shut up you pervert!" I called down and the branch snapped again. I looked over to Romeo, who was watching me.

"Give me the bird." I said, reaching out a hand. Romeo shook his head.

"My arms aren't that long lady!" He said, pouting. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"I'll come closer." I said, getting on the branch.

"You'll fall with me, just leave." He said, holding the bird close. I held out my hand and looked at him.

"Don't argue with me, just give me the bird!" I yelled and he bit his lip. He handed me the white bird and he slowly crawled towards me.

"Can you make it?" I asked, putting the bird in my shirt pocket.

"Yeah, probab-." Romeo stopped and looked at me with wide eyes as the branch broke off. I grabbed onto his hand and we both fell with the branch. The kids screamed and I waited to taste the dirt.

However, when I opened my eyes, Masanori was holding me upside down. I blushed and covered my undergarments with my skirt. Romeo was held by Natsu, who had grabbed him by his arms.

"Are you two alright?" Natsu grinned and Romeo nodded.

"Thanks for the save." Romeo smiled and Natsu nodded, putting him down.

Masanori shook me and I blushed harder.

"Onii-chan, put me down~!" I cried, shaking in his arms. He blinked at me and dropped me down onto the ground. Romeo ran over to me and dropped to his knees as I pulled out the bird.

"Are you okay?" Romeo asked, pulling leaves out of my hair. I nodded and he took my hand, pulling me up. "I'm glad we saved it."

"Its wing is broken." I said, stroking its head with my finger. "We should take care of it!"

"I think we could, but then we have to buy stuff." Romeo put his hands behind his head and I frowned at him.

"We can't just let it stay like this!" I cried.

"I know, I know, fine. Let's take care of it until it get's better. What kind of bird is it?" Romeo smiled at the bird.

"It's a Dove, I think." I said, rubbing its cheek. "Let's name it Heather!"

"That's lame~!" Uski said, hands on his hips. "You should name it something cool like, Ace!"

"Let's just name it Sora since we don't know if it's a boy or a girl." Romeo said, taking the bird from me. I then realized how all the girls were gathered around Natsu.

"Wendy, is that your older brother Natsu you talk about?"

"He's so cute!"

"I wanna marry him~!"

Masanori stood beside me and Romeo, shaking his head. Natsu was looking around, trying to find an escape route.

"Wendy lets go to the nurse to find something we can use." Romeo smiled and I followed him with a smile.

…..

It was lunch period and I bit into a taco. I crunched happily, swaying side to side with glee. I sat silently as Cheria and Uski talked about some anime I had never seen before.

I felt someone slap the back of my head playfully and I looked up. Romeo ruffled my hair and grinned.

"Don't mess up my hair." I said, fixing it. "You're just like Natsu Onii-chan."

"I take that as a complement because Natsu's pretty cool." He laughed sitting beside me. Cheria turned to me and whispered into my ear.

"He's so flirting with you~!" She giggled and I pushed her away, turning back to Romeo.

"Hey Wendy, I was wondering, do you have anything to do after school?" Romeo asked, kicking his feet with joy.

"Nope, I don't think so." I said, biting into a taco. Romeo grinned and pulled something out of his bag.

"I got a new game that you've always wanted~!"

"Madoka Magica Portable?! I've always wanted to play it!"

"We can play it at my house after school."

"Okay!"

I smiled at him and he scratched his cheek, looking away from me. I looked at him and noticed a faint pink blush on his cheeks.

"I-I should go. I promised a friend I'd talk to him at lunch." Romeo stood up and Cheria pouted. She had said she was hoping Romeo would ask me out, but I knew he didn't like me that way.

"Okay, we'll see you later." I waved at him and he grinned at me.

"Oh Wendy, one more thing."

"What is it?"

Romeo bent down and took a huge bite out of my taco. I blinked at it as he wiped his mouth.

"That is the best taco on the whole planet." He grinned and I jumped up as he walked away.

"H-HEY, YOU OWE ME HALF A TACO YOU JERK!" I shouted as he ran off, laughing. I pouted and sat back down, looking at my taco.

"He just gave you an indirect kiss, eat that taco!" Cheria giggled and I frowned.

"It's not the same." I said, crossing my legs. Uski raised a brow.

"Do you like Romeo?" He smirked and I blushed.

"N-No, I don't think so." I said and a peep came from my pocket. I pulled some lettuce off my taco and fed it to Sora.

"Aw, you poor little thing." I kissed its forehead and smiled at the bird as it peeped again.

….

"Have fun at your play date~!" Cheria called and I looked at him.

"It's not a play date!" I called back as Uski laughed, walking off with Cheria. I turned and paused when Romeo was there, grinning.

"You take a long time." He sighed, walking over to me. "Hurry up before it gets late~!"

"You're a jerk, you know that?" I said, making him laugh. He took my hand and I blushed as he walked ahead of me. I gripped my bag with my other hand and kept walking behind him, staring at his scarf.

Sora peeped and I ignored him as I kept staring at the orange scarf in front of me.

I blushed even harder when I saw Sylvie and Masanori leave the school and turn our way. I felt like I'd just died.

"Hey little sis, what's up?" Sylvie smiled as she walked towards us. I stopped beside Romeo and Sylvie looked straight at our hands. She tapped Masanori's shoulder and pointed down. I forgot!

"Well, you two hooked up pretty fast." He blinked at me with a T_T face. I let go and grabbed his arms.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I PROMISE IT'S NOT!" I said, shaking him. "HE WAS RUSHING ME AND I CALLED HIM A JERK THEN HE GRABBED MY HAND AND STARTING DRAGGING ME DOWN THE STREET! WAH~!"

"Breath Wendy, god!" Sylvie cried, shaking me. The bird peeped and Sylvie looked down. "WTH? Did you take a bird to school?"

"No, we saved it." Romeo said, putting a hand in his pocket. "Speaking of which, we need to help it."

"Oh right." I said, looking at Sora, who looked pretty sad. "Bye Masanori, bye Sylvie, we gotta go."

"Nee-san, hang on a sec." Masanori grabbed my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"What's up? Romeo and I gotta go." I said, blinking.

"… Whenever you get the time… I have to tell you something… Both you and Sylvie… Okay?"

I was about to reply, but Romeo grabbed my shoulder.

"Come on Wendy, we should get going quickly." He grinned and took my hand again, walking off. I blinked at him as Romeo looked back at my siblings.

"I have that feeling…" Romeo whispered. "That your brother doesn't trust me at all."

I blinked and looked down at the ground. "I-I don't know…"

…..

I lifted the bird feed into the cage and closed it tight as Sora jumped down to it and began to eat. I swayed side to side with a smile as Sora chirped.

"He's cute, don't ya think?" I giggled and Romeo stood by my side.

"Yep, I really like him." He smiled.

"I'm glad you saved him."

"I'm glad you were there to help me out. I couldn't have done it without you."

Romeo talked to Sora and I blushed as he smiled at Sora. Romeo looked so happy with Sora here and he was smiling wide. Cheria was right, Romeo was kinda cute.

"Hey Wendy~!" He sang, grinning. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"W-What's up?" I asked, hiding my blush.

"Sora's like, our kid, isn't he?"

I blushed hard. "W-What are you talking about? We can't have a kid! We're both only 12!"

Romeo laughed and plopped onto a beanie bag. "I've always wondered what it's like to be a dad."

"I don't wanna grow up." I pouted. "Shiori says growing up is boring."

"When you think about how boring our parents are, that's true."

"Hehe, yeah, I guess when you think about it."

Romeo and I laughed as we both plopped onto his bed. I bounced for a second until I looked at a picture on his desk.

"Hey, is that your mom?" I asked, pointing to the blue haired woman in the picture. Romeo sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, that was before she died and all that." Romeo said, holding his Pikachu Pillow. "She gave me this before she died."

"Sorry to bring it up, but how did she die?"

"Illness and its okay. I'm just glad she stopped suffering and all that."

I leaned to the side and rested a hand on Romeo's head.

"I'm sure she's happy though. She's smiling wide at you." I swayed again and laughed. "It'll all be okay my little buddy~!"

"Little buddy? I'm older than you!" He cried as I ruffled his hair. He pouted and I stood up on my feet.

"I feel like playing Madoka Magica now! Come on, set it up!" I said, smiling at him. He stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"Hey, watch yourself. Don't rush me in my house." He grinned and I giggled.

"Oh yeah, and what if I keep doing it?" I stuck my tongue out and he smirked, looking at the ground.

"I know your weakness little Wendy~!"

"You sound like a rapist." I sweat dropped and he shook his head.

"Hey, someone wants to talk to you." He said. I blinked and a question mark appeared above my head.

"What are you talking about?"

"The tickle monster has come by for a visit."

"W-Wait, don't you dare!"

"Too late little girl!" Romeo tackled me and I fell down as he tickled my ribs. I tried to run off, but he was laughing funny, making me laugh even harder.

"Say uncle already!" He demanded as I laughed even harder than before.

"G-G-Get off m-me R-Romeo!" I laughed, rolling around as he laughed. "I-I can't breathe!"

"I don't care~!" He laughed, singing happily. "You know what to say, so say it!"

"Y-You're so mean to me!"

"Not what I was lookin for!"

"Get off me!"

"Nope, guess again!"

"I'm gonna pass out!"

"I don't care!"

"Okay I'll say it already!"

"I'm waitin!"

Romeo calmed down, but was still tickling me a bit. I inhaled breaths and looked at him right in the eyes like a swear.

"I-I'm sorry master, can you please get off me now." I said and he shook his head.

"Say it cuter than that. You sounded grumpy when you said it." He said, and I bit my lip.

I sighed and looked back into his eyes again. All I saw was amusement, what a jerk.

"Master, can you please get off me. I'm sorry for what I did to you." I said, as sweetly as I could. Romeo didn't move though, he just sat there, staring at me.

"Hey Wendy, I gotta ask you somethin." He sighed, relaxing his body. I still lay there as he sat on my thighs.

"What's wrong? You sound sad." I said, tilting my head. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. I blinked as he pulled a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I feel so sad all of a sudden and I don't know why." He whimpered, smiling at me as tears fell out of his eyes. "I think I miss momma now."

"You didn't miss her before?" I asked, sweat dropping a bit and he put his hands to his face.

"I always found her annoying. She was always working and never spent any time with me. I thought she hated me. Even when I visited her in the hospital, she would just smile at me and never say anything to me." Romeo pulled his hands away and looked down at me. "I want her back because of what she said to me before she died. She said something I thought was stupid before, but I realized now with you here."

I raised a brow as I remembered what his mom would always say to us when we were smaller.

"_Treasure the ones you have." Juliet said, smiling at Romeo, who was playing cards with the smaller Wendy._

"_Why treasure them now when they're here? We already love them." Wendy said. "Isn't love enough?"_

"_Love is enough at one point." Juliet smiled at Wendy. "Treasuring people is more special than anything in the world."_

"_Mom, it'll be fine." Romeo smiled at his mom. "Treasuring someone sounds kinda lame, don'tcha think?"_

"_Sounds like something old people do." Uski said, blowing bubbles and Cheria nodded. Juliet smiled at the kids._

"_You'll understand one day."_

"I freaking get it now." Romeo put a hand on my forehead and wiped his tears. "I'll treasure this strange friendship we have now, Wendy."

I blinked at him, never seeing this emotional side of Romeo, the biggest flirt ever. The only side I had seen had seen of him was the flirt, the fun, and the happy one. I had never seen him cry or get emotional like this. Sure, he got mad, but only for the safety of him and his friends…

He put his left hand beside my head and his right on the other side of my head. I blinked, thinking he was gonna burst into tears from the drama. Instead, he chuckled and started to laugh. I raised a brow, thinking he was going insane like one of those anime scenes when the character snaps under pressure or something.

"R-Romeo, are you okay? You're not flipping out on me are you?" I asked nervously.

"Nope, of course not." He lowered his head to my ear and I put my hands on his chest to push him off, but I stopped. "I couldn't flip out that easily."

"That's what you said when you went crazy on Uski for ripping your homework sheet this morning."

"This is different Wendy." He whispered, making me shiver. "This isn't about that douche Uski. It's about you and me, Wendy…"

I felt my face heat up as he smirked. My cheek rubbed his and I gulped.

Romeo lifted his head up and I looked at his face. He was totally red and he looked like he was serious about something. I gulped and bit my lip. I'm so freaking scared!

Romeo leaned down and I blushed harder. His lips touched mine and I closed my eyes as he gently pressed against me. I wrapped my arms around him and up his back, gripping hard onto his vest.

My first kiss went to my best guy friend. It was a funny feeling, but I liked it…

Romeo broke apart from me and I let my hands drop. We looked at one another for a while until he blushed, realizing what he did.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry Wendy!" He said, jumping off me. I sat up slowly, thinking about all of this.

"I-It's okay." I said, blushing myself. "That was my first kiss."

He looked away and I stood up.

"I should get home." I said, grabbing my bag. He nodded and walked towards Sora. "I'll see you t-tomorrow at school."

"O-Okay." He said softly as I left the room. I walked down the stairs and slipped on my shoes then went out the door. I put my hand over my heart and blushed as I walked down the street.

Romeo was so different from the other boys…

**Rowen moment! So cute! Alright, I'm so happy~! *heart***

**Natsu: Enough about my little sister, let's focus on the band!**

**Gray: Yeah buddy, I'm so excited for this! Have you chosen a song to use?**

**Sky: Yep, just gotta work on the next chapter~!**

**Erza: Alright, so get to work!**

**Sky: But… I want to play Xbox360… :(**

**Shiori: If you're playing online, I wanna play!**

**Sky: I'm going to play Happy Wars online while I'm listing to Fairy Tail music!**

**Lucy: I've never heard or played that game before.**

**Sky: Go download it! It's free woman!**

**Gajeel: Please review for the nerd. -_-**

**Sky: I'm not a nerd! I'm a gamer! There's a difference! .**

**Naomi: Bye everyone~!**

**Oh! One more thing! I want you guys to vote along with your reviews!**

**You can vote for:**

**Graomi (If this is picked, Juvia will be with Lyon) **

**Gruvia (If this is picked, Naomi will be with Lyon. Gabbi won't be too happy about that since I based Naomi off of her. Gabbi's got a HUGE crush on her Gray-kun. XD)**

**Natsoiri (Shiori's character will change as the story goes on.)**

**Or NaLu (Don't really ship them all too well, but I do think they are kinda adorable in a way)**

**I will make Rowen and Jerza. I seem to have some GaLe fans, so I'll make that too! *heart***


	22. Chapter 21

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

**Sky: Now, we're going back to the band! :D**

**Natsu: Awesome, I'm all fired up~! X3**

**Gray: I just want the song! .**

**Sky: My birthday is April 7****th****!**

**Gajeel: I need to pee…**

**Levy: Where's my pen?**

**Shiori: Has anyone seen the manga I've been reading?**

**Erza: What's with all these random questions? O_O**

**~Chapter 21: Can You Be My Baby?**

Natsu POV

This was going to be one badass Friday. The band was made yesterday, so Gray and I were gonna write the song today. I had gotten my bass and of course I still had my job at the café. I couldn't just quit that job; I've grown attached to it. Sylvie and Shiori have too. Shiori and I still love to compete for the most tips while Sylvie is cooking like usual.

I was still sleeping peacefully on the top bunk above Jellal, who was hugging his pillow with a bit of drool down his face. Gajeel was snoring loudly, tossing and turning in his sleep. Gray slept like a prince, silent and only shifting to his side every once in a while. I snored, but not nearly as loud as metal face over there.

_*Knock, knock, knock, knock*_

I was hoping that today would actually be a quick day at school. I wanted to get home right away to work on the song. Fairy Tale Heroes, the name Lucy came up with for the band, were going to be the reps for our school, or at least I hoped.

_*Knock, knock, knock, knock*_

I groaned and turned in my sleep. Maybe I was just imagining that noise… I needed just a few more minuets of sleep…

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

Oh my god, what the hell?! I sat up in my bed and turned to the door where the knocking was coming from. I threw the blanket around my arms and slipped on socks, heading towards the door. I opened the door with my sleepy face and looked around for a person. No one was there, what the heck!

I turned to go back to my bed, but something giggled. I turned back around and looked down at the ground.

A small baby girl sat there, she looked about 4, 5 or 6 years old. She had black hair and her eyes were a beautiful bright blue. She wore a small blue dress with frilly long sleeves. The dress stopped at her knees and she wore blue high tops with frilly socks.

"Um… Hi there little kid." I said, looking at her. She blinked at me and I thought for a moment. What was a kid doing in the dorms? Did someone leave her here?

"Hi mister, do I know you?" She asked cutely and I blushed. She was so adorable…

"I don't think so." I replied, bending down to her. "Do you know me?"

"Nope mister, I'm looking for my papa!" She giggled and hugged me. "Do you know my papa?"

"N-No, how did you get up here?" I asked her, remembering our room was on the 21st floor.

"I walked like a big girl! My mommy left this morning and I can't find her." The girl cooed, rubbing her cheek against mine. "You smell good mister!"

I blushed harder and picked her up in my arms. I closed the door and walked towards my friends. I grabbed the dog whistle and I looked down at her.

"Cover your ears unless you wanna be deaf." I warned and she did as she was told. I blew into the dog whistle as loud as I could.

Gajeel shot up first and slammed his head into the bar. He groaned and Jellal screamed. Gray jumped out of his bed and punched it out of my hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gray screamed. The girl giggled at him and the three of them looked at her with O_O expressions.

"What's with the kid Salamander?" Gajeel asked, poking the girl's forehead. I smacked his hand away and she hugged me tighter.

"I found her at our door just now." I then turned to look at Gray. "I suppose she has something to do with you."

"Why does it have to be me?" Gray asked, hands on his hips. I raised a brow and smirked.

"Maybe one of your ex girlfriends left this kid to teach you a lesson!" I shouted at him and he blushed.

"Wait a second…" Jellal slowly turned away from the girl and towards Gray. "You're not a virgin?"

"YES I AM!" Gray exclaimed, blushing! "That's not my kid!"

"That's what they all say." Gajeel said. "Then why does this kid look like you?"

"I don't know." Gray said, looking at the girl, who was staring at him as if he was some god or something.

"Are you my papa?" The girl asked, looking at him. Gray blushed and held out his arms. I put her in his arms and he rubbed her cheek with a finger.

"You're a cute one." Gray smiled. "I kinda wish you were mine."

"What's her name anyways?" Gajeel asked, blinking at her. The girl looked up at Gray lovingly and giggled.

"My name is Stella Fullbuster, that's what I heard from my mommy~!" The girl sang, swaying in Gray's arms.

We blinked at Gray and he looked at the girl.

"L-Look kid, I'm not your dad!" Gray said. "I've never slept with anyone before!"

"Don't lie to your child!" Jellal shouted. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm not lying!" Gray cried back. "I can't have a kid! I've barely started high school! I've gotta graduate Fairy Tail Academy!"

"So what are you gonna do with her?" I asked him as Stella bounced around the room happily screaming Gray's name.

"I can't get rid of her." Gray said sadly, watching the girl jump around. "I guess I'll take care of her until I find out what to do."

"None of us know how to take care of a kid Gray." Jellal said, sitting down beside him. "We'll help you the best we can."

Gray nodded and Stella ran over to him. She put her hands on her knees and jumped up on his lap. She sat on her knees and giggled in his face.

"I love you daddy!" She said happily. Gray blushed and his eyes widened as the girl threw her arms around his neck. She put a kiss on his cheek and giggled happily. Gray's face lit up like a fire and he held her tight.

"D-Daddy loves you too." He said back, picking her up. "Come on kiddo, let's go get breakfast!"

Gray walked into the kitchen as the girl was telling him how much she loved him. I watched as Gray laughed at her, sitting her down on the couch.

"He seems so happy." I said, smirking. Jellal nodded and Gajeel just blinked.

"He seems too happy… I don't like it." Gajeel said, getting his school uniform out. Jellal and I laughed as we searched for our uniforms too.

Jellal POV

"Hey uncle Jellal where am I going while you guys are at school?" Stella asked me as I looked up at her. She was sitting on my shoulders and her weight wasn't all that heavy for a 5 or 6 year old.

"You're going to a day care until we get out of school. A friend of ours mom works there so we're hoping she'll take care of you for free. You can make friends there Stella." I smiled up at her and she giggled.

"I love you uncle Jellal~!" She said happily, swaying side to side. I grinned and spun in a circle, making her laugh.

"Be careful you two!" Gray called to us. "If she gets hurt, I'll kill you!"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." I laughed and she nodded with a grin just like Natsu's. She learned pretty fast.

"I love that kid. She's just a ray of sunshine." Natsu grinned, putting an arm on Gray's shoulder. "How long are you gonna keep her?"

"I'll take care of her for as long as it takes." Gray answered, looking at her. I backed up and let Stella jump into Gray's arms.

"I don't want to leave daddy and all my uncles." Stella pouted. "I wanna go to school with you!"

"You can't Stella; I wish I could take you." Gray smiled at her and we stopped in front of the day care. "Be a good girl for daddy and I'll be back as soon as school lets out. Then we'll go have fun, okay?"

Gray put her down and Mira's mom, Janet, walked out. She was like an older Lisanna with the short hair cut and all.

"Hi boys, it's been a while. Is this the little girl you told me about?" Janet bent down and picked Stella up. "I'll take good care of her."

"We know you will." I smiled at her and Gray bent his face to Stella.

"I love you." He said, kissed her forehead and ruffling her hair. Stella put her hands on his face and kissed his nose.

"Stella loves you too daddy!" Stella giggled and Janet walked into the day care with a waving Stella. We all waved back, yes, even Gajeel.

"That kid isn't so bad I guess." Gajeel said, looking at Gray. "Why are you keeping her? Why not just send her to the orphanage?"

"I don't know why either." Gray said, looking ahead. "I just love her for some reason. Besides, I can't just turn a kid away like that."

"I would keep her too." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She seems like a good girl and she loves you so much."

"I'm actually kinda jealous of you." Natsu grinned. "What are you gonna tell her about your stripping problem?"

"I-I just won't tell her about that." Gray blushed and sweat dropped. "Anyways, we should get to school! Come on, we're gonna be late!"

Gray POV

"So pretty much, this kid is yours now?" Shiori asked and I nodded.

Natsu, Jellal, and I explained to Shiori, Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Cana, and Levy about what had happened this morning. Every word and every detail was in the story and the girls found the story to be quiet cute.

"I want to see Stella, she sounds cute!" Lisanna giggled and I looked away to avoid them from seeing my blush.

"What does she look like? How can you tell that's your kid?" Cana asked, putting a hand on her face to rest it.

"She's got black hair like Gray's that stops at her knees." Jellal said, leaning back and biting into a sandwich.

"She's got these really pretty light blue eyes and she's pretty skinny." Natsu said, swaying side to side. I put a hand on his head to make him stop.

"I was wondering what Gray would be like as a dad and I've found out." Mira giggled. "I'm proud of you, Gray."

"No one asked you." I stuck my tongue out at her and she smiled at me.

"Do you need help raising her?" Erza asked, playing with her slice of cake. I took a finger of icing and swirled it around in my mouth.

"Nah, nowt wreally." I pulled my finger out of my mouth. "I want to learn myself."

"Atta boy!" Shiori slapped my back and I chocked on my apple slice. She pats my back and I glared at her.

"I'd like to see Stella get to her 16th birthday before I die!" I shouted and she sweat dropped.

"S-Sorry about that Gray."

….

I put my things in my bag as the sun began to set. I decided to stay back for a while to do my homework here in the library and get it done quicker here, where there were no distractions.

"Going home already Gray?" Levy asked, looking up from her book. "You got done pretty fast."

"I gotta hurry and pick up Stella." I said, smiling at her. She laughed and I blinked at her as Erza began to giggle.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked, raising a brow. I was a little afraid of their answers, especially Erza.

"I just think it's cute." Erza smiled at me warmly. "You're taking care of this little girl who just suddenly popped up and called you daddy."

"I like this soft side of you Gray! You're smiling a lot more! I hadn't seen you frown once today!" Levy smiled at me and started to wave me off. "Go to her before she gets cranky."

"I'll see you around Levy, Erza." I waved them and Erza called out to me as I ran out the library.

"Don't forget about the song!"

"I won't, it'll be done soon!"

I ran out to the school's front yards and out the door towards the day care where Stella was waiting for me.

…..

"Did daddy have a nice day at school?" Stella asked, skipping beside me as she held my hand. I smiled down at her.

"Yep, did you have a good day kiddo?" I asked and she nodded happily.

"I like day care a lot! Mrs. Janet is super nice and she gave me this bag of candy!" Stella held up the bag of skittles and she handed to me. "She told me to give it to you so you could give me some everyday until I run out then she'd give me more!"

I chuckled at her and we stopped at the end of the street as cars went by. I opened the bag and poured four into my hand. She took them and chewed happily.

"I love you daddy!" She said and I kissed her forehead. The light changed and she pulled me along. I smiled behind her as she started to sing.

I listened peacefully as I went down the street then saw someone on the swings. The person looked as if she were depressed. Wait, I knew that girl…

"Juvia…" I whispered and I let go of Stella's hand. She looked at me as I ran towards Juvia. Stella followed as quickly as she could.

"Juvia doesn't know what to do…" I stopped in my tracks as she started to talk to herself. "Juvia just wants Gray-sama to be happy. It seems like Juvia is stressing Gray-sama out. Maybe Juvia should talk to Gray-sama later."

"You can talk to me now." I said, smacking the back of her head playfully. She looked up and I smiled at her, holding Stella's hand.

"Hi lady, are you okay?" Stella asked Juvia, who blinked at her. Juvia nodded and looked up at me.

…..

"So, Stella is Gray-sama's daughter now?" Juvia asked, holding Stella in her arms, who was eating a handful of skittles I had gave her.

"Not really, but yes, this is complicated." I sweat dropped and Juvia rested her head on top of Stella's.

"Stella is so beautiful." Juvia said softly, making Stella smile wide.

"Aunt Juvia is pretty too!" Stella smiled and Juvia held her up into the air and jumped off the swing, spinning Stella in a circle.

"Juvia finds Stella too cute~!" Juvia sang, spinning around. Both girls were giggling and I smiled.

Stella made everyone happy. Maybe the mom should have named her Sunny or something. Wow, that was lame. -_-'

"Gray-sama, Juvia is sor-

"Don't say it."

Juvia looked up at me and put Stella down, who ran over to me with a smile. I looked up at Juvia, picking Stella up and my bag.

"We'll talk some other time Juvia." I smiled at her and walked past her. "I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore.

"That's what Juvia wanted to talk about." Juvia said. "Juvia wasn't mad at Gray-sama. Mira told Juvia to play hard to get."

I blushed and a tic popped over my head. I clenched my hands into fists and turned to her.

"You'd listen to Mira of all people?!" I shouted. "I thought you were mad at me! I was freaking out!"

"Juvia knows and Juvia is sorry!" Juvia said and I sighed.

"Alright, I accept you apologies." I said, ruffling her hair. "I'll see you around."

Juvia nodded and waved bye to us, walking the other side of the gate to get to the girl's dorms. I kept walking and Stella giggled.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her and she smiled up at me.

"Daddy is silly." She said and a question mark popped over my head.

I didn't understand that girl…

**Gray-sama's got a baby girl! Stella is so cute!**

**I was wondering, could someone make a picture of Stella and send it to me or something? I'd love to see her and Gray! *heart***

**Naomi: Are Gray and I gonna make up?**

**Sky: Yeah, just not now.**

**Gray: You just love to make me suffer.**

**Sky: I hate to admit it, but I'm actually a tsundere! XD**

**Erza: Be a tsundere and be proud~!**

**Sky: I think Imma make next chapter all GaLe for the fans! One of my OCs jump in too!**

**Shiori: Oh yay *sarcasm***

**Sky: No one asked you. -_-**

**Stella: Um… I need to pee!**

**Sky and Gray: Come on kiddo, let's go.**

**Everyone else: SO CUTE…**

**Lucy: I won't be there for a while because I'm dealing with problems… This story is going to start getting really good in drama soon! :D**

**Wendy: What about me…?**

**Sylvie: We'll get back to you sis.**

**Masanori: *scoffs***

**Lisanna and Mira: Review everyone or we'll attack you! JK LOL! We wouldn't do that to you fans~!**

**Laxus: Not yet anyways… T_T**

**Gajeel: I don't want a GaLe!**

**Jellal: Please review and we hope you enjoyed!**

**Gajeel: I don't wanna suffer too! Someone tell Sky you don't want a GaLe!**

**Sky: Shut up! We have GaLe fans out there wanting you to become a softly for Levy!**

**Gajeel: I don't wanna!**

**Levy: *pulls his ear and drags him away* please review everyone! I gotta go get Gajeel ready! Ja Ne! X3**

**Oh! Don't forget to vote from the last chapter! **

**If you haven't go check out who you can vote for!**

**So far we have: **

**NaLu- 5**

**Natsoiri- 3 *two of my friends who don't have an account voted***

**Gruvia- 2**

**Graomi- 2**


	23. Chapter 22

_**The Academy of Fairies **_

**Sky: HERE WE GO GALE FANS! *cheers***

**Levy: YAY! Who's the OC?**

**Sky: She pops up… probably at the end… IDK -_-'**

**Gajeel: There's no kissing is there?**

**Sky: I don't think so, IDK.**

**Gajeel: Thank god!**

**Levy: You're such a jerk. **

**~Chapter 22: Now If Only He Could Say My Name…**

Gajeel POV

I knew I was gonna hate this Saturday morning like hell…

I tugged on my shirt and slipped on a pair of jeans. I went to the mirror to fix my hair and Jellal raised a brow at me.

"Wait, recap your story." He said, shaking his head. "The three of us are confused."

"Shrimp asked me to hang out with her today because all the girls are busy." I said.

"So in other words, she asked you on a date?" Salamander smirked and I punched the top of his head.

"I said don't look at it like that!" I shouted, crossing my arms. "She's such a twerp. Asking me to do all this crap for her!"

"Maybe she's got a thing for you." Gray teased and I turned to him. "It's just a thought, sorry."

"There's no way she's like that." I answered, heading for the door and putting PantherLily down. "Peace out, be nice to Lily, Salamander."

"No promises dude!" He called and I growled as I left the room. I went down the stairs and towards the place where I was supposed to meet Shrimp.

I wasn't looking forward to this.

Levy POV

"Are you all ready for your date Levy~?" Shiori sang, popping her head into my room. I turned to her and blushed.

"I-It's not a date." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well phooey, that's no fun." Shiori pouted, her face making a :3 Shape.

"Why are you so happy about this?" I asked her, making her blink at me. "I thought you weren't the romantic type."

"I hate romance." She answered, scoffing. "I'm just happy for you. You are one of my closest friends Levy."

I smiled at her and turned to the mirror. Shiori let me borrow one of her outfits. It was a short white skirt with frilly edges. A black belt with stars decorated it and I wore one of her black shirts with white stars all over it. Shiori wasn't a girly type at all, so why does she wear skirts and shirts like this all the time?

I blushed at myself and looked at Erza, Lisanna, and Juvia, who were both talking about Stella in the corner of the room.

"Do you guys think Gajeel would like this?" I asked them, spinning in a circle. Erza and Juvia clapped while Lisanna laughed.

"You look adorable Levy, he's gonna love it." Lisanna took both my hands and then looked down. "You could use some work on the chest area though."

I pulled away from her and the others giggled.

"Ignore Lisanna." Erza said, jabbing Lisanna's rib, pushing her away. "Levy, have fun, okay?"

"Why can't you guys hang out with me today anyways?" I pouted and the girls looked at one another.

"J-Juvia asked the girls if they wanted to help Juvia shop for baby Stella!" Juvia cried, shooting up from her seat and sweating. She was a terrible lair, but I let it go with a wave of my hand.

"W-Well, wish me luck girls!" I called, running down the stairs. The girls waved bye to me as I ran down the street.

"So, do we follow her now?" Lisanna asked, looking up at Erza, who had a dark aura over her head with an evil grin.

"Yes, we follow her." Erza said, walking down the street. Lisanna, Shiori, and Juvia sweat dropped and looked at one another.

"S-So scary…"

Gajeel POV

'_She's 24 minutes late, maybe I should just bail.' _I stared out the window with my face resting on my hand. I had a bored expression plastered on my face and I groaned. I was so sick of waiting. I had better ways to spend a Saturday!

"S-Sorry I'm late Gajeel!"

I looked up at the figure that was looking at me with a smile. I blinked at Shrimp in boredom and yawned.

"Oh, you actually showed up." I said, sitting up straight and studying her. That didn't look like something she would wear. It was kinda revealing.

"I could say the same to you." She giggled, sitting in the seat across from me. "I was sure you wouldn't show up."

"Trust me, I sure was thinking about it." I said, making her roll her eyes. She looked at the cake I had gotten while I was waiting for her. "What, you want a piece?"

She nodded and I picked up the fork I had used. I slid the plate to her and handed her my fork. She blinked at it and picked it up.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked her as she stared at the fork.

"Y-You want me to use the fork you used to eat this with?" She stuttered, and I nodded.

"So what? What's wrong with it?" I asked harsher than I intended. She blushed and picked up a bit of the cake. She hesitated, but she put it in her mouth. I raised a brow and she blushed harder.

"T-That was an indirect kiss." She said, putting the fork down. I sweat dropped as she put her hands on her face and pouted. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Come on, I'm bored of this place. It's too quiet." I stood up and Levy looked at me. I hesitated, but I stuck my hand out. She blinked at it and I waved it impatiently.

"Are you gonna take it or not?" I asked, holding it closer to her. "Or can your stubby arms not reach it?"

"Shut up, I'm gonna take it." She said, grabbing my hand. I blushed as I turned and pulled her out the restaurant. I felt her grip my hand tighter and I slowed my pace.

What was she doing to me? I felt so nervous and I felt funny.

Levy POV

We had only been out for a while, but Gajeel was freaking out. Everywhere we went, he would… scare other boys away. It was scary.

Like when we stopped at the ice cream truck. A boy offered me a discount because he though I was cute. Gajeel yanked him out the truck and threaten him not to trick me. The boy ran back into his truck and drove off! I didn't even get my ice cream!

Then when we made a stop to the park, some boy winked at me and I smiled back at him. The moment I took my eye off of Gajeel, he took off. When I turned back to him, the boy who had winked at me was knocked off his bike and was running away with a broken nose. I had scolded Gajeel, but he just told me that boy was being a pervert.

Why was he so protective?!

"Look, you need to relax." I said, hands on my hips. The sun was setting and we decided to head towards the ramen shop since we just left a horror movie.

"What are you talking about?" He asked bluntly, typing a text message. "I'm perfectly relaxed."

"No, listen to me." I said, stopping in front of him. "You've been chasing everyone away from us! What is wrong with you?"

Gajeel paused and looked away. He mumbled something and I frowned, burrowing my brows.

"I didn't hear you." I said and he mumbled louder this time.

"I….hurt… don't…" He said, looking up, trying to hide his face. I put one hand on his chin and pulled his head down, revealing a red blush.

"Tell. Me." I said sternly and he pushed my head away with the palm of his hand.

"I said I don't want you to get hurt again!" He shouted and I stumbled back in shock.

Oh… I remembered that day…

"_I'm sorry Levy, but I just don't love you anymore."_

"_W-What? What are you saying, Ryo?" _

"_I'm gonna be honest with you. I never really loved you."_

"_W-What about everything you said and everything you did?!"_

"_I-I never meant it. I was just trying to get Yumiku jealous so she'd go out with me."_

"_R-Ryo, I loved you!"_

"_Sorry Levy, you're a sweet girl, but I just don't feel that way."_

I remembered that from 3rd grade when I first met Gajeel. He had cheered me up that day and told me-

"No other guy should protect you but me." He pouted and crossed his arms. I blinked at him and he looked down at me. "What's with that derp look on your face?!"

"I mean something to you." I smiled. "That's all I really wanted you to admit. You've got a soft spot."

"I-I ain't got a soft spot!" He shouted and I giggled and skipped ahead. "Come on, we're gonna miss our seats at the ramen shop if we don't hurry!"

I took his hand and he tried to pull away, but I gripped tight. He rolled his eyes and I pulled him along.

Now if only I could get him to say my name…

Shiori POV

"Phooey, that was lame~!" Lisanna pouted, crossing her arms. "I wanted Levy to make a move on him when he said all that nice stuff!"

"We shouldn't have peeped in on their relationship in the first place." I said, flipping my hair. "She'd just tell us about it late."

"Might as well get the good scoops now." Erza smiled and I giggled at her.

"Juvia wonders if Gajeel has feelings for Levy." Juvia smiled and Erza nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Juvia." Erza said and I blinked at her.

It was like everyone had a love interest. Erza liked Jellal, Levy liked Gajeel or it looked like it. Juvia had Gray and who did I have?

"_Come on Shiori, let's go play!"_

An image of a young Natsu grinning and pulling me to the playground popped into my head. Then the older, present, Natsu was now grinning in my head, laughing with that stupid grin on his stupid face!

"Shiori, are you okay?" Lisanna's voice entered my ears and I blushed as I erased Natsu from my brain.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. I just spaced out." I laughed and the girls nodded. Juvia and Erza started talking while Lisanna stood next to me. I bit my lip and looked up into the air.

Me, in love with that moron? Pfft, yeah, the day when pigs fly out of his ass.

Gajeel POV

"I'm back, bastards." I called, walking into the dorm room. The first one around the corner was Stella, with a grin like Salamander's on his face.

"Welcome back home uncle Gajeel!" She squealed, jumping into my arms. I chuckled and put her onto my shoulder, sliding the door open. Jellal was in bed, a pen tucked on his ear. Salamander sat at the desk, writing something on the piece of paper with a red pen. Stripper was strumming his blue bass with a nice beat.

"Daddy, uncle Gajeel's home!" Stella cried and Gray looked up with a grin. Salamander also stopped writing.

"Yo, how was it? Give us the _good stuff_." Salamander grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing big happened; we just talked about the past and present." I said, looking at the TV and making myself comfy on the couch.

"Wow, how boring." Stripper replied, handing Stella a handful of skittles, which I discovered, is not her favorite candy.

"Have you talked to Naomi yet?" I mumbled through the couch cushion. Stripper groaned and looked at his phone.

"She still won't answer anything. I've even had to leave voicemails!" He sighed. "I think I'll just give up for a bit to give her space."

"Alright, the song is done! We need to do the music sheets." Salamander said and I shot up, grabbing my guitar.

"Alright, show me the song." I grinned and the two ran over to me as Stella watched Sonic X on TV.

I remembered one thing Levy told me that I wouldn't tell anyone…

Flashback 

_Gajeel was about to enter the dorms until Levy grabbed his shirt sleeve. Gajeel looked down at her as she blushed._

"_I-I want to thank you." She said._

"_What for?" Gajeel raised a brow and she hugged his arm, making him uneasy._

"_I know that secret side of you, that caring side of you." She giggled. "It's a secret between us."_

"_D-Don't go telling anyone or I'll throw you into the ocean." Gajeel stuttered and pulled his arm away, blushing._

_Maybe he did like her, he didn't know. He still found her annoying as hell._

Levy POV

'_Gajeel, you aren't so mean after all. You protect me.'_

I held onto the pillow tight and giggled happily as I thought about today. This was a good day, it really was. Gajeel had never made me so happy before. He was fun to talk to and I can't believe he actually laughed at my jokes while I of course laughed at his. (Although most of his were about how stupid Gray, Jellal, and Natsu were.)

"The question is…" I put a hand over my heart and smiled warmly. "Does Gajeel feel the same way as I feel for him?"

I closed my eyes and ignored the sound of my TV.

"I love… you Gajeel…" I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

Wait, did I just say that?

**Was this cute? I couldn't think of anything! XD**

**Okay, so I still gotta get Natsoiri (spelled it right this time Passwordrawr! XP)**

**I also gotta get Graomi and then NaLu! **

**Wait… Yeah, I already did Gruvia, which was a good one! ^_^**

**So, the votes are:**

**NaLu- 13 (Holy fuck! O_O)**

**Gruvia- 5 (I didn't think Gruvia fans were like, truly, out there, ya know?)**

**Natsoiri- 3 (Doing better than I thought…? Oh, who am I kidding? XD)**

**Graomi- 4 (I like them better than Gruvia myself. I could just picture these two together, it's cute~! And no, I'm not just saying that because Naomi is my OC, I truly do find it cute.)**

**~Sorry, can't vote twice! XD**


	24. Chapter 23

_**The Academy of Fairies **_

**Sky: Okay, I'm putting Natsoiri in this one! **

**Shiori: What's the point? -_-**

**Natsu: Its obvious I'm gonna be with Lucy in the end! *looks at votes***

**Shiori: We're close childhood friends, nothing more. **

**Sky: So are Gray and Juvia, in this story. So are Gajeel and Levy. So are Jellal and Erza!**

**Natsu and Shiori: *blush* ALRIGHT WE GET YOUR POINT! **

**Sky: Good, now sit back and enjoy my master mind! I'll be doing Graomi next!**

**~Chapter 23: Isn't This How A Couple Is Supposed To Be?**

Natsu POV

"Uncle Natsu, are you mad at me?"

"No, of course I'm not mad at you."

"I was the one that made this mess and you took the blame."

"Its fine Stella, go play with dad- I mean- _your_ dad." I chuckled and sweat dropped while Stella ran out, giggling.

I wasn't mad Stella, I was pissed!

I was helping Stella take a bath with she decided to try to pull my scarf into the water. Before it hit the water, I yanked it away from her and water splashed everywhere.

Maybe that's why Jellal told me not to fill the tub up all the way.

Anyways, Gray forced me to clean up the mess while he was writing the music sheets with Gajeel. Jellal was practicing his notes since he wrote his rather quickly.

I was stuck soaking water up from the floors and washing out the bathtub, how lame, I know.

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

"Damn it, I'm comin!" Gajeel shouted and walked out of his chair. Jellal and Gray looked up from what they were doing and Stella ran over with Gajeel. The door opened and I heard mumbling. Stella was squealing giving me the hint it was someone we all knew.

"Natsu, you've got a visitor." Jellal said and I stood up, dropping the towels with a sigh of relief. I hated that so much.

I walked out the bathroom to find Shiori standing there, hands on her hips. She was dressed extremely girly, which was… rare.

She wore a white spaghetti strapped dress with the same long white ribbon in her hair, but her hair was down in curls. The dress stopped at her upper thighs and she had a pout on her face.

"Get dressed dude." She said, sitting on the couch with her legs on the coffee table. I raised a brow and looked down at my outfit.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" I asked her. She normally liked what I wore. The vest and pants that was always comfy to wear when I went out with friends or was just chillin at the dorms.

"You and I are going on a date." She answered and my eyes widened. Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal shot their heads up, suddenly interested. My face exploded into a red shade and I threw the towel that was on my shoulder down onto the ground, scaring Happy to death.

"Y-You and m-me going on a date?!" I asked her and she nodded as if I was stupid.

"Yeah, did I stutter?" She raised a brow and flipped her long sky blue hair that I always thought was too long for a girl like her.

"C-Could you tell me why?" I asked her and she blinked at me.

"Wait a second, you thought I was serious?" She asked, laughing a bit. "I said that wrong. I meant to ask, could you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

I sat beside her on the couch as Shiori was stroking Stella's hair gently.

"Do you know Tarkio, who works at the café with us?" She asked me and I nodded. "Well, you know he's got this major crush on me."

"Yeah, so what?" I asked her and she kicked her feet,

"I can't seem to shake him off anymore and he's starting to annoy me. He's even started stalking me now." She sweat dropped and looked at me. "So, I thought if I had a 'boyfriend' I could solve this whole problem with him. I couldn't think of anyone Tarkio would know besides you."

"How disappointing." Jellal sighed. "I thought Shiori was falling for you, that sucks, how boring."

I blushed and threw a pillow at him and Shiori stood up. "So, can you do it, right now?"

"Sure, I guess." I stood up and she looked at me.

"Get dressed in something better."

"Alright, moody bitch."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" That sent her fist right to the top of my head.

Shiori POV

I checked myself in Gray's mirror and smiled. Good thing I had bought a change of clothes.

I wore a V-neck black and white stripped shirt; the top of my chest could be seen. My dark blue skinny jeans hugged my lower body tight and my shoes added extra cute points along with my belt. I pulled my hair behind my ears so both my eyes could be seen, the white and pink. My hair was down in long curls.

My cheeks burned in embarrassment. I wonder if Natsu would think I looked cute or something…

No, I shouldn't be thinking like that! This wasn't some real date! I could call this… A fun day with a childhood friend and one of my best friends! It was nothing more than that!

At least, I hoped it wasn't…

The door dorm to Natsu's place opened and he stepped out. I turned the moment I heard his voice.

"Aw, did you dress in that for me? That's so cute." He grinned and I saw that familiar white scarf still around his neck.

"Shut up, why would I dress in this for you?" I scoffed then I studied him carefully as he laughed, putting a hand on my head.

He wore dark blue jeans with a short sleeve light blue collared shirt. A black jacket was hung over his shoulder and his scarf hung loosely around his neck. He grinned and his onyx eyes twinkled as he ruffled my hair playfully. My face flushed and he smirked.

"Your face is pretty red Shiori, is something wrong?" He asked and I pushed his hands away then started to walk down the stairs.

"You look cute, I admit it." I smirked and I could feel him grinning behind me. "We should get going; I can't be caught here for too long."

"So where are we going?" I asked him as we walked out the dorm set ups. We started to head for the gates and he looked around.

"I don't know wherever you want to go." He answered plainly and I pouted.

"Well, you're the boyfriend for the day, you pick somewhere to go." I pouted and he thought for a moment.

"I can't think right now."

"Since when did you ever think?"

"Haha, very funny."

I sighed and looked to the right. This plan was going to fail, big time.

Natsu took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. My face flushed in an instant and I looked at him as he gripped my hand tighter.

"We're supposed to look like a couple, right?" He grinned and I hesitated, but I nodded. "Come on, we're wasting fun time here! We need to hurry and get a move on, _babe_." He laughed as he took me down the street with his signature grin. His hair bounced as he happily went down the street. I noticed how big his hands were compared to my tiny soft ones.

"Hey, put a smile on your face before I tickle you." I heard Natsu say and I blushed again.

"I-I don't have to smile around you!"

"You want to look like a couple, right?" He said and I nodded.

Natsu then paused and I gripped his hand.

"W-What's wrong Natsu?" I asked him and he blinked at me.

"What do you do on a date? I haven't been on a _good_ one in a long time."

I sweat dropped and smacked my forehead. This guy was so dense sometimes; it was driving me up a wall!

Natsu POV

Shiori would be cuter and much more attractive if she wasn't so… strange. She was weirder than Lisanna, Lucy, and Juvia combined, which made a SHIT LOAD of weird. (Hey, is weirder a word?)

Anyways, Shiori and I had decided we were gonna skip out on work today, so we decided to go to the café.

Shiori had been pretty quiet since I took her hand like this. Maybe I should just let go or something. She had told me what people do on a date, but I wasn't sure about it. After that, she was silent.

I was about to pull my hand away, but she gripped tighter.

"D-Don't let go, baka." She said and I relaxed my body. Something about her feelings made me tense up. It was like she was scared or… nervous? "We gotta look like a couple so he'll believe it!"

"I was telling you that before." I sweat dropped and looked down at her. "Is this convincing enough?"

"Not really, I've held hands with boys like this before." She shrugged and I dropped her hand. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she tensed up.

"Don't blush so much and relax." I said, pushing the café doors open. "Why are you so tense for?"

"I-It's because this is… awkward." Shiori relaxed and I pulled her as close as I could to me. She eased up and grabbed my hand that was around her shoulder.

"Hey Natsu, hey Shiori, don't you two take the night shift?" An older friend of ours, Yuki, smiled at us with her brown hair over her forehead.

"Yeah, we came by to ask if someone else could take our shifts." Shiori smiled up at me lovingly and I held my blush. "Natsu-kun and I have a _date_."

Yuki blinked at us and Shiori twitched a bit in my arms. "Natsu-kun, I'm going to the bathroom." She smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek. I nodded at her, forcing myself to stay calm as she walked away. I followed Yuki as she walked to the counter to use a customers' credit card.

"When did you and Shiori start datin you sly dog?" Yuki asked, smirking at me. I looked away from her and began to play with the toothpicks.

"S-She asked me out yesterday." I lied. "I said yes, it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal mister Dragneel!" Yuki pouted and I laughed as I realized she rhymed. "You and Shiori look so adorable!"

"Thanks Yuki." I grinned and Shiori walked out, sliding herself under my arm. She smiled up at me and I rested my head on top of hers.

"You guys are so freaking adorable!" Yuki squealed as she typed on the touch screen computer. "I'm so jelly!"

"Yuki, could you take the night shift for us?" I asked her and I saw Tarkio walk towards us. I then decided to speak up. "Shiori and I have a date tonight."

*Crash!*

Shiori, Yuki, and I looked over the counter to find that Tarkio had dropped his tray with plates on it. He got on his knees and began to sweep it up.

"Hey Tarkio, do you need help?" I asked, seriously concerned. He just looked up and glared at me.

"I don't need help from you, Natsu." He spat and I raised a brow. Tarkio then looked at Shiori with a smile.

"How are you, Shiori?" He grinned and Shiori leaned into me closer.

"I-I'm fine." She said, nestling her head in my shoulder. Okay, she was a little too close for me. I was about to turn red, so I decided that maybe it was time to go before I blew our cover.

"N-Natsu and I should go!" Shiori said, pulling away from me and taking my hand. "Come on sweetheart, we should go."

I grinned at her as she nodded and mouthed. "Let's go before you pass out".

…

Shiori was a total tsundere.

She was all badass one moment then all cute the next. She liked cute things and it wasn't all that easy to spot. We were just walking down the halls of the mall, about to leave until-

"Oh, Natsu, look at that." Shiori pointed to a stuff animal crane and I took my hands out my pockets, looking at it.

Shiori ran over to it and I followed her. She pressed her body against the glass and pointed to a Kirby Doll that sat in the corner. "I want that Kirby one Natsu…"

"Good thing for you, I'm a master at this game." I cracked my knuckles and she handed me two quarters. I bent down and began to play; using all the force I had in me not to look at Shiori, who was leaning against the machine to watch. I picked the doll up with the crane and dropped it into the slot. Shiori bent down and snatched the doll out of the machine.

"Yay~, it's so cute! Thank you so much Natsu!" She squealed and hugged the Kirby tight in her arms. I smiled warmly at her as she spun around with that smile on her face.

She reminded me of when we were kids when I first saw her put that smile on her face. I had won her a toy back then too. She was so happy she hugged me that day and told me I was the best.

"Natsu today was supposed to be a fake date." She said and I looked down at her. "I actually really enjoyed today."

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad." I said to her as we walked out the mall. "What do you want to do now?"

"We've been everywhere we both wanted to go. Besides, we've seen enough of each other today since we've spent 9 hours together. Let's just go home." She said, hugging the Kirby close.

I nodded as we turned around the corner. The dorms where in sight and she looked up at me.

"I'll drop off my boyfriend." She laughed, looking at me. "He did treat me to almost everything today."

"How nice of you, girlfriend." I joked and we both grinned. We went up the elevator and to the 21st floor. We walked down the halls and stopped in front of my door.

"Well, this was a fun date." Shiori smiled. "Unfortunately, I'm breaking up with you today."

"Hehe, I'm dumping you first." I grinned and she laughed at me. I turned to open the door and I paused.

"Wait, don't couples do something before they leave?" I asked her and she nodded. I looked at her and a question mark popped over my head.

Shiori bent on her toes and pecked a quick kiss on my lips. I blushed and she bowed gracefully.

"It's called a goodnight kiss." She blushed and turned away from me. "Now, we're officially over."

I nodded and she walked down the hall. I watched her until she got into the elevator. She turned to me before it closed.

"Go inside and stop staring at me already, you look like a stalker!" She shouted and I opened the door. She waved and I waved back.

"Good night Shiori." I grinned and she nodded. The elevator closed and I opened the door.

I entered the dorm and screamed as I leaned against the wall. Gajeel, Jellal, and Gray stood there, leaning in my face with grins on their faces. I sweat dropped and leaned my back against the door in fear.

"How was your date bro?" Gray asked, grinning wide. I looked away from them to avoid eye contact with any of them, a blush running across my face.

"I-It was fine." I replied, slipping of my shoes. "How long where you guys standing there waiting for me to get home?"

"We heard you two in the hall and we stood here." Gajeel answer. "So, what's with the good night kiss thing?"

"I-It was nothing!" I screamed, but my voice cracked. Jellal laughed and pumped his fist in the air.

"She kissed him! You two owe me 6 bucks!" Jellal said and a tic popped over my head.

"You guys made a bet on the fake date!?" I shouted. "Some best friends you guys are!"

"I never said we were friends." Gajeel and Gray said in unison, making me growl. Jellal shook his head and an exclamation mark popped over your head.

"I almost forgot you got a voicemail from Lucy on the dorm phone." Jellal pointed to the phone and I tilted my head.

"Why is Lucy calling me?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"She hasn't been to school since Thursday and she won't answer anyone's calls or texts. She just suddenly called you and when we tried to call her back, she didn't answer again." Gray said and I ran to the phone. I pressed the voicemail button and waited for the voice to play.

"**Hey Natsu, its Lucy calling." **The voice said it as if it was crying. I was looking at the ground as the message continued.

"**I just wanted to ask you if Tuesday after school could you meet me at your Café after hours were over. Alone. I can't tell anyone else about this, only you. Please show up. Thank you, from Lucy."**

I put the phone down and looked up at the guys, who were all staring at me.

"Is she okay?" I asked them and they shrugged, Gray holding a sleeping Stella in his arms.

"She won't talk to anyone but you, it seems like it." Jellal said. "Do you know something that could be wrong with her?"

I shook my head and looked at the phone again. Why does she only want to talk to me? What's wrong with her?

**Did you guys like? :D**

**Lisanna: Aw, what's wrong with Lucy?**

**Sky: I know! :) NaLu will be the chapter 25 while Graomi will be the next chapter!**

**Mira: Of course you do, you're the writer.**

**Sky: That's the point! Oh and the votes are:**

**NaLu- 11 *didn't realize I counted some votes twice! XD***

**Natsoiri- 4**

**Gruvia- 6**

**Graomi- 5 *I think Imma do this one, still not sure… I just wanna do this one for some reason, but Imma see how the votes go. IDK why but I'm craving to do this one! XD***

**Gray: Check out the new story and third fanfic of PokemonSky1999 called: Operation DEAD**

**Natsu: Review and don't forget to vote if you haven't already!**


	25. Chapter 24

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

**Sky: Wow, I'm so happy~!**

**Mira: Why are you so happy? :D**

**Sky: I didn't think this many people would like Graomi! I knew Natsoiri wasn't going to get that much, but I still like Graomi better myself!**

**Lisanna: I was wondering, what are you gonna do for the next few chapters?**

**Sky: Well, I'm gonna do Graomi now, then NaLu! I'll get back to Rowen when I get ideas for it! XD**

**Sylvie: Where have I and Masanori been?! XP**

**Sky: You guys come back later! Anyways, let's start the next chapter for Gray-sama! *heart***

**Gray: Oh god…**

**~Chapter 24: The Girls That Make My Life Complete…**

Gray POV

"I wonder what's wrong with Lucy."

I closed my locker and looked at Natsu, who was looking at the ground. I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"It'll be alright. It's probably something about why she hasn't shown up at school." I said and he started putting his books up.

"I wonder why she only wants to tell you." Jellal said, writing something in his agenda, and then stuffing it into his locker. "Do you have any ideas why she might want to talk to you?"

Natsu shook his head and Gajeel scoffed. "She's just scared to tell anyone but this dense idiot."

"Shut up." Natsu glared and then turned to me. "Juvia said we're having movie night at Levy's house tonight. You guys commin?"

"Yeah, she told me she got a new horror movie to watch!" Gajeel grinned and Jellal nodded.

"Sorry, I can't." I said, and then looked at me with shocked expressions. "I'm taking Stella out to the park."

"You've been with Stella a lot!" Natsu pouted. "You never have time to hang out with the gang anymore!"

"Well Stella is still a kid and she's Gray's kid." Jellal sighed. "He's gotta have responsibility for her."

"I gotta agree with Salamander." Gajeel turned to me and I rolled my eyes. "Why not let her go to a friend's house tonight?"

"I haven't really spent any _quality_ time with her." I retorted. "You wouldn't know because you don't have a kid."

"I didn't sleep with anyone, that's why." He hissed, making a tic over my head.

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH ANYONE DAMN IT!" I shouted at him, making everyone in the halls look at me. I blushed in embarrassment and walked ahead. "I'll see you guys later."

….

"Daddy, you seem stressed out."

I looked down at Stella, who had a red lollipop in her mouth. She looked up at me and gave me a sad face. "Is daddy mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" I ruffled her hair and she hugged onto my leg as we stopped for the cars to pass. "I'm just thinking about something your uncles said to me…"

"_You never hang out with the gang anymore!"_

"_I gotta agree with Salamander."_

"_Stella is his kid…"_

How do I know that Stella is mine? Sure, she looks like me, but I don't remember dating a girl with bright blue eyes like hers. She called me dad, but I don't even remember a girl sleeping with me. Was I drunk when it happened or something? Did the girl not tell me? Did Stella just mistake me for the wrong man? She is 5 years old, so maybe…

Wait, I'm 18 and she's 5. That would mean I was 13 when she was born! She can't be my kid!

"Daddy, come on, the light changed." Stella pulled on my sleeve and I blinked down at her. She pulled me along and I looked down.

Stella can't be mine. I didn't start drinking until I was like, 17! I don't drink much, so that couldn't be possible. Stella wasn't my kid, and to be honest, that hurt to find that out for myself… What's worse, I can't let her go now. I've gotten so close with her; it would break both our hearts if I just get rid of her like this…

"Come on daddy!" She giggled and I followed her, forcing a smile. I still saw her as my kid, the one I grew to love in a mere few days. I just love her so much, I can't let her go.

"Stella, come here." I said, picking her up in my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder as I held her with one arm. "Listen to me okay, I'm gonna make a promise to you."

Stella nodded and I kissed her forehead. "If I promise to stay with you, will you stay with me?"

"Daddy's asking such a silly promise~!" Stella hugged my face and I chuckled. "Imma always be with daddy!"

I grinned at her and put her down, and then bent down to her level. "Pinky promise buddy."

Stella wrapped her pinky around mine and we ran down the street. I stopped in front of the park and looked at her as she panted for air. I opened the door to a small shop and looked down at her again as she grabbed my fingers.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." She pouted and I nodded. I was starving. I had to split half my lunch with Loki because that stupid jerk gave his to his girlfriend Aries, who dropped hers.

I took Stella's full hand and we walked into the line. She was singing a song from the radio and I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't have enough money, hold on." A female voice said in front of us said. I looked up and smirked. I pulled some change out of my pocket and took the girl's hand. I put the money in her hand and closed her hand for her.

"Take it as a gift, Naomi." I smiled at her and she blushed as her eyes widened. She turned and handed the man the change. She stepped out the line and Stella ordered with me. We stood beside Naomi, who was looking away from me and staring at the cooking fries.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I said to her, trying to start a conversation.

I expected her to say something mean because of what happened the other day, but she just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, to be honest, I missed talkin to you."

I smiled at her and she blushed. "I-I didn't mean like that!"

"I know you didn't." I chuckled, putting my hand over my mouth, making a T_T face. "I could tell you missed me~."

"S-Shut up, as if I'd care about you!" She said, looking down with a red face. "W-What have you been doing?"

"School, sports, band, and raising a kid." I chuckled and she turned to me.

"W-Wait, you're not a vir-!?"

"YES, I am a virgin!" I told her before she got the wrong idea. She looked behind me at Stella, who was hiding behind me and holding my pants leg.

"Then what's with the kid?" She smirked and I blushed.

"I-It's a long story." I sweat dropped and she touched my fingers with hers.

"I'll listen, I like long stories." She purred and I looked away from her, chuckling.

"You know, you're kinda flirty." I told her and she giggled.

"I get that a lot." She smiled and I smiled back at her.

"Daddy, I need to pee."

Naomi looked away from me and blushed. I looked down at Stella. I had totally forgotten about her until now.

"O-Oh, okay, sorry Stella."

….

"Oh, so that's what happened?"

"Yeah, so I'm taking care of her now."

I looked to my left to find Stella trying to squeeze ketchup out of the bottle. I gasped and wiped some of it off her face.

"Jeez Stella, you've made a mess." I said, wiping some of it off her eyebrows. She pouted and looked down.

"Sorry daddy, I wanted to do it on my own."

"It's okay; just ask for help next time."

"Okay daddy~!"

Stella took a French fry and chewed on it happily, kicking her feet. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. Naomi burst out laughing and Stella and I exchanged glances.

"S-Sorry, I just couldn't picture you as a father figure." She giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's cute to see this live."

Naomi smiled softly and I blushed at her. I could just picture her as Juvia, it made my heart race. She and Juvia were so alike and so different, it was scary to realize…

How much joy they both brought me. I leaned back into my seat and Stella poked my cheek.

"Daddy, open your mouth!" She said and held up a French fry. I opened my mouth and she gently placed it into my mouth. She laughed as I chewed and smiled at her.

"Gray, open your mouth~!"

I turned to find Naomi with her hand out, holding her own French fry out to me. I blushed and opened my mouth and she placed it in. I clamped my mouth shut before she could pull her fingers out and she blushed. I smiled at her and she yanked her fingers out my mouth.

"Y-You PERVERT!" She slapped her hand against my face and Stella laughed.

…

"Thanks for walking me home you two." Naomi smiled and turned to us before she unlocked her door.

"No problem, the people are these streets at night are pretty crazy." I said, shaking dirt from the park out of my hair. Naomi dusted herself off, dirt going everywhere. Stella was asleep in my arms.

"Remind me to tell Stella to watch her perverted father before I kill him." Naomi smirked and I chuckled. Naomi opened her door and entered her house. I looked up at her and she waved bye. I waved back and kept walking down the street.

I was scared… I wasn't scared, I was horrified.

I was horrified for two reasons…

One, because I was in love with Juvia, I realized that the other day on the swings.

Two, because I was also in love with Naomi, who I just met today.

This scared me, because I wasn't in love with both of them normally. I was crazily, weirdly, madly, in love with them.

Now it was whenever I thought of them, my heart would race and I felt like someone lit my face on fire.

Okay, maybe I was crazy…

"_Gray-sama stopped the rain…"_

"_Gray, I missed being around you, to be honest."_

"Oh god what have I gotten myself into?"

**Yeah! I had to make it short because I have a lot of news to give you!**

**Okay, first thing!**

**Unleashed Flames of Hate has been ended! BUT-**

**If anyone wants to take the story to continue it, they can have it.**

**You can change it however they want, but you have to give me credit!**

**I have a new Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance/Comedy story I wanna do!**

**Oh! Another thing! Say goodbye to Shiori, Naomi, and all my other OC's!**

**Shiori: What?! Where are we going?!**

**Naomi: Are you getting rid of us?!**

**Sky: Sadly, but you guys will be in the rest of this story! And in Unleashed Flames of Hate! In my new story and for future stories, you guys won't be there because I'm making new OC's…**

**Kizuna: I haven't shown up yet in this story.**

**Ayume: Me too!**

**Shun: Me three!**

**Ryuuki: ME FOUR! *pouts* **

**Cookie, Unique, and Aria: AND WHAT ABOUT US?!**

**Sky: ALL OF YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN UNLEASHED FLAMES OF HATE! If someone continues that story, you'll all be there. -_-'**

**Shiori: Who are these new OC's you have?! I wanna talk to them!**

**Sky: They're gonna be on my YouTube account soon… O_O**

**My YouTube account: PokemonSky1999**

**Sky: I'm putting the profiles of them on my YouTube account after I put them on my profile on Fan **

**Naomi: How could you just get rid of us?**

**Sky: Someone can have you guys if they want. Anyone can have you guys, but I like these new OC's I've came up with. I'll put the info on them in my profile first then on my YouTube account. SO CHECK THEM OUT ON YOUTUBE LATER!**

**Shiori: I can't believe you're just selling us like this Sky… **

**Sky: Don't worry Shiori, I'll talk to you guys everyday! I'll always love you guys!**

**Natsu: Yeah, we'll miss you here at Fairy Tail! **

**Gray: We'll keep in touch, we promise!**

**Lucy: Yeah, we love you guys~! *hugs***

**Erza: So readers, review and don't forget to love these OC's on this story and thank them for everything!**

**Masanori: I'm gonna miss it here.**

**Sky: I said you and the others are gonna be here for the rest of the story -_-**

**Sylvie: We know, but we thought we were gonna stay forever!**

**Sky: Sorry guys, I love you though! Anyways, don't forget:**

**New (Better) OC's coming on-**

** on PokemonSky1999's YouTube Account LATER ON!**

**Mira: Goodbye everyone thanks for reading!**

**Lisanna: Don't forget to review everyone! X3**


	26. Chapter 25

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

**Sky: Time for the moment most of you have been waiting for… NaLu! XD**

**Gray: How boring…**

**Gajeel: Can't you just skip this? :/**

**Sky: I didn't skip you guys! So shut up and be nice to Natsu! I love him more than any of you boys here!**

**Jellal: Wow, I feel so sad now. -_-'**

**Sky: *sigh* oh! My new OC's have been posted on my profile. I didn't feel like making the YouTube video so I didn't do it. I just put how they look on the profile.**

**Shiori: Still can't believe you're replacing us.**

**Sky: Not forever, I decided I'll keep you guys! Just that my upcoming stories, I'm gonna use my new OC's!**

**Naomi: Yay! Now start your story!**

**Sky: I had something else to tell my readers, but I forgot… *cries***

**~Chapter 25: Lucy's Got A Brand New Feeling~! **

Natsu POV; Tuesday after school

*Tick, tick, tick, tick*

"Come on you stupid clock move it!" I grumbled to myself, staring at the clock above the teacher's desk. I tapped my pen against my forehead and my feet were making a tapping noise. Lisanna was looking at me as if I was crazy. She tapped my shoulder and I looked at her.

"What is wrong with you? Quit making all that damn noise!" Lisanna spat at me. I pouted and slammed my forehead into the table. I wasn't really fazed by the impact at all.

"I was supposed to talk to Lucy today. Time is going so slow!" I groaned and looked at her as Lisanna studied her paper. "Number 23 is B."

"Thanks, and what does she want to talk to you about anyways?" She asked, bubbling in the answer. "What's number 24?"

"I skipped that one, and I don't know."

The two of us looked at the clock and I sighed. Something was heading towards me at the corner of my eye and landed right into my ear. I blinked and turned to the left. Masanori nodded and I took the paper airplane out my ear. Lucky shot.

"**You two aren't very sneaky. I can hear you guys cheating."**

I looked up at him and he shook his head. I rolled my eyes and took Lisanna's pen from her hand since I dropped mine and didn't feel like picking it up.

"**No one asked you! XP**

**No one else can hear us, so shut your face. Do you know what's wrong with Lucy?"**

I folded it back to the original airplane shape and threw it back to him. He caught it in the air and Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Why not text?" She laughed and I punched her arm.

"I got my phone taken because YOU kept texting me in 3rd period!" I whispered, but shouted at her.

"Well you should've answered me!" She whimpered and the airplane landed back on my desk.

"**I don't know who Lucy or any of your friends except your roommates and that girl Mira, because a certain nii-san hasn't introduced me to them yet."**

I read the note quickly and pouted. Lisanna read it and took the paper. I took it back and she scribbled something.

"**I'm Natsu's friend Lisanna! Mira-nee's little sister!"**

"**You're also annoying! Ignore her; she took the paper from me! XP **

**Anyways, I got to go somewhere after school. Lucy needs to talk to me alone for some reason :P"**

"**Because she loves him!"**

"**LISANNA IS ANNOYING!"**

Lisanna laughed and I threw the paper back to Masanori. However, it never got to him…

"What is this Mister Dragneel?" Macao looked at me and I glanced at Lisanna, who had wide eyes. "Is this a note?"

"No, it's a paper airplane." I grinned and Lisanna smacked her forehead. Masanori crossed his arms and looked away.

"I don't need your sarcastic attitude." He groaned and I erased the grin off my face. "What's inside of it?"

"Writing, what else do you do on paper?" I chuckled and the class laughed, even Lisanna was laughing her head off. Macao opened it up and I gasped.

"Ah, so where does Miss Heartifilia want to meet you? Has she been skipping out on school?" He asked and I blushed.

"I-It's not what it looks like! I was wondering where she has been myself sir!" I said, standing up. Macao raised a brow at me and coughed.

"I think I'll just call Miss Heartifilia myself and ask her. You can come with me to talk to her." He said and my eyes widened. "Who else was writing this with you?"

"I was sir." Lisanna raised her hand and she looked at me. "It was just me and Natsu."

I looked at Lisanna and then back at Macao. "Yeah, we didn't want to-!"

"Both of you have after school detention with me. I except you both to be sitting here when this bell rings for you will not go home. All of you go to your lockers and you two, COME BACK." He walked away as the bell rang. Lisanna and I sighed as someone put their hands on my shoulder.

"Why did you two do that? It's not the end of the world if I get into trouble with you guys." Masanori said and Lisanna looked up at him. I just rested my chin on my table.

"Mom would kick both our asses if she heard you got detention with me." I grumbled. "I get into trouble a lot anyways, she's used to me in problems."

"My mom doesn't care." Lisanna said. "Besides, we're buddies, we gotta back each other up."

"When did you get so soft?" I asked her and she blinked.

"I've always been soft."

"That's what she said."

Lisanna rolled her eyes and Masanori laughed. I stood up and bounced to my locker, opening it, and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I look so sleepy." I said, rubbing my cheeks. Someone tackled me from behind and I coughed. I looked down at the skinny arms that wrapped around me.

"Shiori, what are you doin here?" I asked her and she pouted.

"Why has everyone been asking me that? *cough*" She asked, looking up at me. Lisanna pulled her away from me as Shiori coughed again.

"I don't want you getting any of us sick." Lisanna said. "You should be in bed."

"I live by myself, it's boring at home~!" Shiori whined. "Oh, Mira said tomorrow that Natsu and Gray need to be at her house for the Prince Prom thingy."

"Oh damn I forgot about that! I still need a princess!" I said, slamming my head against the locker. "I've only got 2 weeks until the band try outs and a week to find a princess!"

"Well aren't you a busy bee?" Lisanna giggled and I rolled my eyes at her. Shiori looked at my brother and blinked.

"Who's the guy with the long hair?" Shiori pointed her thumb to my brother and I blinked.

"That's Masanori, my older brother, not by blood." I said bluntly. "He's the silent one."

Masanori raised a hand for a wave and Shiori lifted a hand back.

"Anyways, are you gonna talk to Lucy?" Shiori asked. "I'm really worried. She hasn't been to school in days."

My eyes widened and I paused. "Oh damn!"

Shiori blinked at me and Lisanna entered Macao's room.

"Yeah, detention buddy, how are you gonna do that?" Lisanna asked and Shiori snapped her fingers as a light bulb popped over her head.

"I'll sneak into Wakaba's class and get your phone back for you. Masanori can distract Macao while Lisanna gets Natsu out the classroom." Shiori crossed her arms over her chest and smirked with pride. I took her hands and grinned.

"You're a freaking genius! Thank you!" I grinned and Shiori looked away, blushing.

"S-Shut up, we need to move fast." She sputtered, pulling away from me. She let out a cough and Lisanna pulled a lighter out of her pocket.

"I could start something up with this and Masanori could use that extinguisher to put it out. Macao would pop up and be so busy thanking him while I go hide in the bathroom. Natsu can jump out the window and Shiori will hand him his phone. Then he'll go to the café to meet Lucy." Lisanna rambled and my brain exploded. Shiori sweat dropped and Masanori slammed his fist into his forehead.

"Or you could just come up with a lie and skip deten-!" Masanori started, but Shiori cut him off. She sent her knee right into my stomach and I yelped. I bended over and she caught me.

"MR. MACAO, NATSU PASSED OUT!" Shiori screamed. "I SHOULD TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Macao and the other dentition students blinked as Shiori ran out, dragging my body on the ground. Lisanna and Masanori gave a thumbs up and followed her out the doors.

Normal POV

Natsu was the only one left in the café since the others had left. Natsu had promised the manager he would lock up after everything was in ship shape. He wiped his forehead as he cleaned the last dish and drained the water.

"When is Lucy gonna get here? I'm gonna be in so much trouble at school tomorrow~!" He whimpered and looked at the time. He decided to leave. Although he wanted to talk to Lucy, he was sleepy and didn't feel like waiting any longer.

*Ring, ring, ring*

Natsu pushed through the 'employee only' door to find a girl standing there. Lucy looked at him and smiled, giving him a gentle wave.

"Hey Lucy, what's be going on?" He smiled softly to her and she smiled back.

"Hey Natsu, it has been a while." She said, looking everywhere but at his eyes. "We need to talk quickly; I'm not supposed to be out after curfew."

Natsu walked behind the counter and opened the register. Lucy walked over to him and pulled something out of her bag. She scattered them around the counter and Natsu looked at them.

"When did you take all these pictures of all of us?" He smiled, looking through all the pictures she had, and she had a lot of them.

"I didn't take them." She said as he flipped through picture after picture. "My father did."

Natsu stopped and looked up at her. Lucy looked away and pulled out another set of pictures. Natsu's eyes widened as she kept pulling out more sets.

"My father's planning something. He's even got me body guards. He knows all of you are my friends so he's home schooling me now to keep me away. He wants me to move away from FTA after this school year is over." She pulled over a chair and sat down.

"Why is your dad doing this?" He asked, looking through the next set.

"He cares about my education and hates any of my friends. He knows everything about you guys and I have something to tell you… You have to keep it a secret."

Natsu looked up as Lucy handed him yet another set of pictures. Natsu took it and looked as it was Gray's mother, Ur, in the hospital.

"She's dealing with an illness and my father has cut off all contact so she can't tell Gray. Jellal's mother, Grace, has gotten into a car wreck and she's paralyzed. My father has cut off her contact as well. Gajeel's dad is still a drug dealer and his mother is missing now. My father has ties to all of this. He plans to make them move away to their parents so they'll leave me."

Natsu dropped the pictures and one picture of his family landed in Lucy's lap. She picked it up and held it to him. He took it slowly and looked at it.

"What about my family and the girls?" He asked softly and Lucy wiped her eyes.

"My father hasn't done anything to your family yet. However, I feel he's about to make his move. The Strauss mother and father, Janet and Harriet, are currently dealing with the flu, which will grow into the same illness Ur has once it has settled in the blood. Levy's mom isn't answering anyone's calls or texts. Shiori's sister is missing as well and Erza doesn't really have anything to worry about but herself." Lucy looked up at Natsu and he threw the pictures on the counter.

"This is crazy, can your father do this?!" He asked harshly and Lucy looked at the ground.

"I've already tried telling the cops and FBI, but they say they have no proof. Gray's siblings, Lyon and Ultear, are also being stalked by my father. Juvia's parents are FBI agents and they still won't do anything for me." Lucy put her hands to her eyes and Natsu looked down at a picture of Ur and Igneel, laughing.

"Why are you just telling me this?" Natsu looked up at her and she wiped her eyes again.

"If I tell the others, they'll just get upset. I don't want to stress them out. You still have to protect your family." Lucy stood up and pulled out another picture. "My father looks like this. Show your parents and warn them."

"You have to tell Jellal and the others about this." Natsu said as Lucy turned to leave. She turned back around, her eyes filled with tears.

"You make it sound so damn easy!" She shouted and Natsu looked at her. "You think this is easy on me? You're so damn wrong! I'm trying to save your ass and here you go demanding that I should do all this crap!"

"Look Lucy, just calm down okay?"

Lucy walked around the counter and jabbed her finger into Natsu's chest. "Don't tell me to calm down because I'm freaking out! I just want to protect you guys from my stupid father and-!"

"Just listen to me alright." Natsu put his hands on her shoulders and she looked down. "If you tell the others, they won't leave. They'll be upset sure, but life is full of ups and downs. They'll find a way to reach their families and everything will be okay in the end."

Lucy looked up and hugged Natsu tight. He turned purple for a second and she rubbed his back. He coughed and looked down at her blonde head.

"Thank you Natsu." She said, smiling. Natsu put a hand on her head and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Natsu, are you still open?" Gray popped his head in and Stella bounced into the café.

"Uncle Natsu, I'm hungry~!" Stella whined as she took Gray's hand and pulled him in.

Stella and Gray blinked at Natsu and Lucy, who blinked back. Lucy pushed Natsu down and he yelped.

"H-Hello Gray, how are you?!" She screamed and Stella laughed, rolling on the floor. Gray blinked again and pointed at Lucy.

"Did I ruin a moment?" Gray raised a brow and Lucy groaned. Natsu shot up and Gray walked over to the counter.

"Cool, what's with all the pictures?!" Gray smiled and picked up all the pictures. "Is this Erza when she was a kid?! Why is she wearing a Pikachu costume?"

"Look Daddy, are you dancing in this picture?" Stella held it up and Gray ripped it in half.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sweetie." Gray forced a smile and Natsu pulled himself up on the counter. Lucy looked at Natsu and she mouthed, 'tell them when you think they're ready'.

Natsu nodded and she left the café and waved at Gray and Stella. Natsu threw his café vest off and Gray looked up at him as Stella spun around in the bar chairs laughing with an 'X3' face.

"What did Lucy talk to you about? All these pictures?" Gray flipped through a few and Natsu gulped. He threw the Ur picture in his pocket and slipped the picture of Lyon and Ultear in the trash.

"Yeah, just some fun memories." Natsu forced a grin and Gray paused at a picture.

"How did Lucy get a picture of me on my 5th birthday?" Gray looked up at Natsu, who bit his lip.

"I-I gave it to her." Natsu lied and Gray began to flip through more of them.

"Did you give her all of these childhood pictures?" Gray asked, a feeling in his gut told him Natsu wasn't telling him the truth.

"Y-Yeah, she asked for them."

"When did she ask?"

"Just now, she told me I could have them back."

"There's no way she got these just now because you never went home."

"I brought them to school."

Gray blinked and stood up as Stella kept squealing in the chair.

"Where was the photo album then?"

"W-When did you get so nosy?!"

"Shut up and answer the damn question fire freak!"

Natsu tried to think of a lie, but couldn't get one out fast enough.

"I'm waiting for an answer, liar!"

"U-Under Jellal's bed." He remembered that's where all the 'valuables' were hidden.

"I put it on the bookshelf last night, liar." Gray crossed his arms and looked down at the trash can. "What did you throw away in there?"

"Trash, what else do you throw in there?" Natsu began to sweat and Gray bent down to the trash.

"Gray, what's taking you so long to get some cupcakes?!" Jellal opened the door and pouted. "Gajeel and I have been sitting in the car for decades!"

Gray stood up and Natsu cheered mentally. A little chibi Natsu was dancing in his head and the chibi Gray was frowing. Natsu grinned and looked at Jellal as he dried out a cup with his towel.

"We're coming in a second Jellal!" Natsu said and Gray picked Stella up, walking out the café. Natsu filled up a box with cupcakes and followed his roomates out the café.

Good thing Jellal saved him. He decided to tell Gray when he was ready, which wasn't now.

Lucy POV

I touched my forehead as I slipped into the bed and thought about that soft kiss Natsu had given to me on my forehead. I hugged a pillow and groaned into it.

My father was gonna hurt me if he found out I had a friend…

What would he think if he found out that I had fallen in love with Natsu?

Yeah, he would kill me. I wouldn't care, as long as my friends were safe.

"I wonder if I should tell Natsu my feelings one day…" I looked at the music box my mom had given me and smiled.

One day, I would tell him…

**Yay! For me not being a romantic person! :D**

**Gosh, I suck ass… XD**

**Sky: I need to PEE!**

**Gajeel: TMI, weirdo.**

**Jellal: What are you gonna do next chapter?  
Sky: Well, here are MY PLANS:**

**First: Mira x Masanori (IDK, but this seems cute to me :D)**

**Second: Jerza and GaLe :) (TWO IN ONE CHAPTER BITCHES~! X3)**

**Third: RoWen again (I LOVE THIS X3)**

**Fourth: Prom Thingy (?) *Get ready to suffer boys~! ^_^**

**Fifth: BAND TRYOUTS~!**

**I can't promise how many chapters these ideas will take up. (Probably about 7 or 8 -_-)**

**Anyways, check out my other stories:**

**~Operation DEAD**

**~The Fairy Tail Children *New* :D**

**Lisanna: Please review, and sorry if this chapter is kinda weird, Sky is pretty rusty because she hasn't typed in a while! XD**

**Mira: Thank you and bye until next time! :) **


	27. Chapter 26

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

**Sky: Time for the Strauss family! :)**

**Lisanna: Yep, I'm **_**so not **_**excited! XP**

**Natsu: That's mean :(**

**Sylvie: I want some candy.**

**Wendy: So do I, want to share?**

**Mira: You two are so silly! :D**

**Elfman: Being silly is not manly!**

**Sylvie: SHUT UP! XD**

**Masanori: *sigh***

**Sky: Oh! Go to my profile and check out my poll after you read this! Vote for a story! :D**

**~Chapter 26: The Strauss and The Dragneel**

Natsu POV

"Do we have to go?" I asked as my mom locked the door. "I have better things to be doing!"

"Yes, the Strauss invited us to dinner! We've been friends since middle school!" Mom smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. We all jumped into the car and drove off down the street.

"Lisanna and I are gonna play Phantom Breaker Battle when I get there! I'm so excited!" Sylvie swayed side to side while Wendy played Super Mario World on her Gameboy.

"Oh dang, I died again." Wendy pouted and changed to Luigi. "Why are we going there anyways mommy?"

"Just to chill out and have fun!" Mom grinned and turned up the radio. It was silent for a while and I decided to sing with it. My father turned from his seat and grinned.

"I didn't know you sang that good kiddo." He said, turning down the radio. I looked at him and pouted.

"You can't sing so I know I get it from mama." I said and he pouted.

"I gave you the musical talent, so be thankful." He said, crossing his arms. He turned around and turned the radio back on. I started to sing with it again and Wendy did the same. Sylvie swayed side to side and Masanori was playing Wendy's game. We drove for a while and finally pulled up to the large white house.

We got out the car and I tucked my hands in my pockets. I followed my family to the front door and Janet opened the door, running out and hugged my mother. The two girls smiled and looked at one another.

"It's been so long Janet!" Mom smiled and the two mothers bounced around in a circle. Sylvie ran over and began to spin with them. Harriet ran out and slapped hands with Igneel.

"Igneel, my man, what's good?!" Harriet brofisted my papa and I sweat dropped. They acted like they were still 18!

"Nothin much man, I was just chillin with the family!" Igneel grinned and I fell backwards with Masanori. They couldn't act any younger!

"How are you children?" Janet hugged Wendy and Sylvie, making them giggled. Janet bounced up and squished my cheeks with her hands.

"Oh Natsu, you're still so handsome!" She smiled and I sweat dropped.

"I get that almost every day from the girls at school." I said, scratching my neck and she squealed.

"At least they don't lie to you! If I was your age I'd date you!" She pulled me into a bear hug and I glanced at Masanori.

"Y-Yeah, that's so not awkward…" I said as she pulled away. She walked over to Masanori as I high fived Harriet.

"How are you Masanori?" She took his hands and smiled. "It's been a long time~! Have you gotten along with Natsu and my children?"

"I guess… I'm still not sure…" He replied and we all entered the house.

"Elfman and Loke are downstairs playing Pool. Mira and Lisanna are at the indoor pool in the basement with the dog." Janet smiled and Sylvie smirked.

"The dog swims?" She asked spastically. Mama smacked the back of her head and Wendy laughed.

"You have an indoor pool in your basement?!" I screamed. "Holy shit that sounds awesome!"

"Watch your mouth boy!" Mama lifted her hand and I ran behind Masanori and pushed him forwards.

"Don't use me as a shield!" He screamed and I ran downstairs. Masanori and Wendy followed as Sylvie went to find Elfman and Loke.

…..

"This is the coolest pool ever to exist." I said as I pushed the doors open. Lisanna and Mira stopped chasing the white fluffy dog with the water hose and they looked at us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mira asked, blinking. The dog ran over to us and jumped into my arms.

"I think she likes me because I smell like Happy." I said, grinning as the door licked my face. I put the dog in front of my face and grinned. "Hey there little buddy, how are you?"

The dog barked and I laughed as I rubbed my cheek against her face. Wendy pat her head and I held the dog out to Masanori.

"Her name is Riven, pet her!" I smiled and Riven barked. Masanori looked at her and Riven ran out of my grip and towards Mira. Mira pat her head and we all sweat dropped but Masanori.

"She's gotta get used to you." Mira shrugged and Lisanna dived into the pool. Mira walked in and Lisanna swam over to me as I put my feet in the water.

"Why don't you get in? We could race." She smirked and I kicked, making water get on her face.

"I don't wanna." I responded and she splashed water at me. I shook my head and glared at her.

"Get in the water." She said and I stood up. "Are you running away?"

"No, just watch." I said and I ran full speed at her. She screamed and I jumped down towards her. Water splashed everywhere and she pouted.

"You're such a prick!" She shouted, splashing water at me. I splashed back and laughed.

"You started it!" I said and Wendy swam to my side.

"Can we play underwater tag?" She asked and I nodded.

"Lisanna's it since it's her house." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you guys 8 seconds." She turned and Wendy swam off with me. Mira sat with Riven on one of the bed floats. She looked up at Masanori and sipped from her soda.

"What don't you get in the water?" She asked. "We turned it on warm so it's okay. Besides, you can have a fresh change of clothes upstairs."

"I don't have any swimming trunks. I don't want to mess up this shirt." He replied and Mira sat up, making Riven bark.

"It doesn't matter. Your brother is swimming in his shirt and boxers. It'll be fine. He's still got his scarf on too." Mira laughed. "You can just wash and dry that shirt."

Riven barked and Mira splashed water in Riven's face. Riven licked Mira's hand and Mira laughed.

"… Alright fine." Masanori jumped in and Riven barked. Mira rested the dog on her stomach and laid back down.

"Riven, be quiet." Mira said, putting her sunshades back on. "Just relax my little puppy."

Riven panted on her stomach and Mira played with Riven's ears. Wendy swam over and popped her head on the water surface.

"Lisanna and I can't find Natsu." Wendy said. "Did he swim past-?"

Wendy was yanked underwater and I smiled at her as we hit the bottom. She laughed and covered her mouth as she realized I pulled her underwater. I gasped and pulled her back up. She coughed as I pulled her up.

"N-Natsu-san, t-tried to k-kill me!" Wendy coughed and I laughed.

"You should know not to open your mouth above the water!" I grinned and she punched my arm.

"There you are Natsu!" Lisanna swam over towards me full speed and I swam away. Wendy followed after Lisanna and the three of us swam to the other side.

"Those three are just full of energy, huh?" Mira smiled and Masanori sighed.

"Yeah, too much if you ask me." He rolled his eyes and Mira held Riven in the air.

"I like people like them. They're just fun to have around. Something tells me though…" Mira looked at me as I waved to her while swimming away from Lisanna. "Natsu seems worried about something. He's not as hyper as usual. Like at school today, he didn't finish his lunch. Gray wouldn't talk to him either."

"It's probably nothing major. Everyone can't be happy all the time. Whatever is going on, I'm sure he'll resolve it, so don't worry about it."

Mira nodded and Riven licked her hand. Mira stroked Riven's head and smiled at Masanori.

"Y-Yeah, you're right." She blushed, but didn't let him see it.

Natsu POV *Still*

I bit into the chicken wing I had picked up for dinner. The kids sat around the pool eating while the adults sat in the pool chairs behind us.

"Remember when Natsu was a kid and he would get embarrassed when I hugged him?" Janet smiled, putting a hand on one blushing cheek. I choked and looked at her, blushing.

"You'd always squeeze my head into your chest!" I shouted at her and she laughed with papa.

"Natsu that is manly!" Elfman said, slamming his hand onto my back. I choked again and Mira giggled while Sylvie sweat dropped. Loke laughed with Wendy.

"Anyhow, what are you gonna do for the Prom, Natsu?" Harriet turned to me and I looked up at him.

"I haven't decided yet." I mumbled through my food. Wendy wiped my cheek with a napkin and I smiled at her.

"I remember when your father asked me." Mama smiled at me and Igneel groaned.

"Please don't bring that back up." Papa sweat dropped and Mama pouted.

"Did you win momma?" Wendy asked. Mama nodded and Janet laughed.

"Harriet and I got second by two votes from Gray's father and Jellal's father. Those two were always pissing us off." Janet laughed and I sweat dropped. That sounded more like Gray and Gajeel.

"Who's the smart one in your room?" Harriet asked me and a cloud popped over my head. A chibi Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and I appeared in it and everyone looked at it.

"Jellal's the smart one." I said. The chibi Jellal put on glasses and held up a text book. "Gajeel's the mean and pushy one." The chibi Gajeel put on boxing gloves and began to punch the air.

I tapped my finger against my chin and smirked. "I'm the fun and always happy one!" The chibi me grinned and began to dance.

"Gray's the weird one but he's smart. He's also annoying but fun. He's got that stripping habit but he's got a kid so…" I pouted as the chibi Gray held Stella's hand and was shirtless. He had a textbook under his arm and had a poker face. The bubble went away and I looked towards Lisanna and Mira, who nodded.

"That's about right." Mira smiled.

"They were just like us in school." Papa smiled at Harriet, who nodded. "You, me, Luke (Jellal's dad), and Rider (Gray's cool dad :D) were always in trouble!"

"Where is Gray's dad anyways?" Lisanna asked and Harriet pouted.

"That lucky bastard is traveling all around the world. Luke's an FBI agent in training along with Juvia's Parents." Harriet smiled. "I hope he's having fun~!"

Elfman laughed with his dad and I chuckled.

"Who else is a prince for the prom Mirajane?" Janet asked and Mira smiled, clapping her hands.

"We have Loke, Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. I think Gray already has his Princess and so does Loke." Mira giggled. "Loke of course is taking Aries and we have Gray with Juvia."

I burst out laughing with Sylvie and Lisanna. Everyone looked at us and I leaned onto Sylvie who was holding her stomach. Lisanna had tears coming out of her eyes.

"T-That s-stripper is going with J-Juvia?!" I laughed.

"OMG this is the best day ever!" Sylvie laughed and began to shed tears with Lisanna.

"I-I can't breathe! I-It hurts, make it stop! HAHAHAHAHAH!" She rolled on the ground and the three of us couldn't stop laughing.

"What's wrong with Juvia?" Janet asked and we all stopped laughing. We sat up straight and looked at her seriously.

"You didn't know Juvia's been stalking him since like, 3rd grade?" Lisanna asked and Janet shook her head. "Yeah, she's crazy about him."

"Maybe he finally sees the good in her." Mira smiled. "She's a nice girl."

I said nothing. I was scared. I thought if I opened my mouth I might say something about Ur in the hospital.

"Natsu, who's gonna be your princess?" Sylvie asked and I looked at her. I shrugged and Wendy pouted.

"You have to have someone onii-chan!" Wendy whined and I said the first name that popped into my head.

"I'll ask Lucy then." I said, popping rice into my mouth. I paused when I realized everyone was looking at me. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Who's Lucy?" Harriet asked and I blinked. I forgot they never met Lucy.

"Lucy's a new girl. She's already a pretty close friend of mine." I replied and papa smiled at me.

"How come we never heard of her until now?" Papa smiled and I looked at him.

"She must mean a lot to you." Mama smiled. "Who is she?! I won't approve of dating until I see her!"

"W-We're not dating!" I shouted, but Lisanna nudged my side.

"He likes her though~!" Lisanna sang and I kicked her knee. Traitor.

"So that's why you've been so quiet!" Mira said and I shook my head quickly.

"Natsu has a crush on Lucy~!" Elfman and Sylvie sang. I shot up and tackled them both. They laughed and I pouted as I sat back down.

"That's not why I've been quiet! I was quiet because of Gray-!" I shut myself up and picked up my chopsticks. "Just forget it."

Everyone went back to talking and Lisanna looked at me.

"Can I taste your rice? Mine tastes a little funny." She said and I nodded.

"You can have all of it. I'm not hungry anymore." I said, pushing it towards her.

"You've barely eaten anything today. You wouldn't even eat your school lunch."

"I know, I'm just… not in the mood for anything right now either."

I stood up and walked out the room. Lisanna frowned and turned to the others.

"What's wrong with Natsu? He was perfectly fine yesterday. Gray was mad at him today too." Lisanna bit her finger and Mira frowned.

"Yeah, he was fine yesterday, during school. After school is when he started acting funny." Mira said and Sylvie frowned next.

"You think Lucy said something today? She wasn't really talking to anyone day at school but Natsu, Levy, and Erza." Sylvie said and Wendy shrugged.

"Maybe Lucy-san said something yesterday night that changed him." Wendy said and the teens watched the door, hoping for him to come back.

Masanori POV

After everyone finished eating, the old people went into the living room to watch something on T.V. Natsu and Wendy fell asleep somehow, Lisanna and Elfman went to the basement after Loke went home.

I was outside eating some ice cream enjoying the cool breeze and whistling a song when Mira suddenly appeared.

"Masanori…" She said in a somewhat sad tone. For some reason I had to ask.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Now I'm confused. It's like she wanted to say something but stopped.

It was completely silent. I mean, what do I say to her? She just showed up out of nowhere.

I just ate some more of my ice cream until I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, it's just brain freeze."

"I know how to make the pain go away."

Mira walked over a put a hand on my forehead and then rested her head against her hand. She was so close that I could feel her breathe. My face suddenly turned as pink as Natsu's hair as my heart started to race. What the hell is going on?!

"… Mira… I feel better now. You can let go."

"You are a bad liar Masanori."

_You're so close to me that I can smell your scent! Of course I'm not fine!_ But… she actually smells nice. And her hair is as soft as mine.

She then presses her chest against mine and my face turns to a darker red. She's slightly blushing as well. Something's telling me to break away, but I don't… No, more like I can't move.

"Mira…" Holy shit! What is wrong with me?! My heart feels like it's about to burst!

"Masanori, have you ever been kissed by a girl before?"

I can't even think straight now that her hand is gone and her forehead is against mine. We're so close together that if either one of us move forward…

"… To be honest… I never even had a girlfriend. People were terrified of me for as long as I can remember."

Mira wraps her arms around my head as she slowly leans over to my lips and…

My eyes widened… This girl… who I rarely know anything about just took my first kiss.

"It's alright. That was my first kiss as well." Mira stares into my eyes as we both blush even harder.

"You have never been kissed before? No way."

"I was saving it for that special one."

She leans forward and we both kiss again. At this point, I can't hear anything. So this is what Grandeeny meant by 'a world just for two'.

"Daisuki, Masanori." Mira whispered to me as we hold each other close.

My face is almost blood red at this point. Emotions are running wild inside me as Mira holds me closer. For the first time in a long time, I am… Happy.

Gray POV

I strummed the bass and followed the notes on the paper. Stella turned the page for me and I kept following. Jellal and Gajeel entered the room and grinned.

"Hey Gray, time for you to chill out and take this ice cream break before it melts in my hand!" Jellal smiled and I took it from him. I kept playing with one hand and Gajeel took the strap off my shoulder and put the bass on the side.

"Eat it before you make a mess." Gajeel said and I pouted at him. Stella licked one side off my ice cream and tried to bite the cone. I pushed her away with the palm of my hand and began to lick the strawberry ice cream.

"Are you still mad at Natsu for not telling you yesterday?" Jellal asked and I nodded.

"We're roommates and all four of us promised to tell each other everything! Yet, he's keepin secrets and shit!" I shouted and Jellal covered Stella's ears, who looked around confused.

"We cuss in front of her all the time, what does it matter?" Gajeel asked and Jellal kicked his arm.

"Maybe he'll tell us when he's ready." Jellal said. "Until then, calm down."

I nodded and jumped down. I walked into the closet and bent down to pick up my bag. I noticed something beside it. I picked it up and looked at it. My eyes widened and Jellal popped around the corner with Stella to hang up his uniform. They looked at me as Gajeel slowly followed him. I dropped to my knees and Stella ran over to me.

"Hey daddy, what's wrong?" She asked as she hugged my arm. I blinked and looked up at Jellal and Gajeel, who stood behind me.

"T-That bastard…" I said softly. "I don't understand."

Jellal took it out of my hands and I stood up.

"Is this your mom?" Gajeel asked and I nodded. "What's she doin in the hospital?"

"This was taken 3 days ago." Jellal said, looking in the corner. "Why does Natsu have this?"

"I don't know." I said, walking out of the closet. "When I find out, I'm gonna kick his ass."

**Gray is PISSED! Natsu better watch himself~! XD**

**Gosh, I shouldn't be excited about that~! :/**

**I wonder what Gray's gonna do? :)**

**Oh! BTW, my brother typed the part about Masanori and Mira because I couldn't think of anything~! XP (Cute wasn't it?! :3)**

**Anyways, next chapter:**

**(Jellal's gonna have some problems,**

**Be careful Gajeel, don't piss Levy off,**

**And the prom is coming up~! *Ew, I never liked Proms XD***

**TWO MORE THINGS TO SAY:**

**I am doing a poll on my profile. Vote if you wouldn't mind! :D**

**I AM DOING A GRUVIA STORY! Yes, I'm excited too. I've read too many of them and my NaLu 'powers' have totally dropped. -_-'**

**I will be doing four stories at one time. For right now, I will mainly focus on The Academy of Fairies and my Gruvia story. (This will also have all the other couples in it, so NOBODY PANIC! XD)**

**Anyways, vote and… yeah so… bye :P**

**REVIEW BROS! X3**


	28. Chapter 27

_**The Academy of Fairies**_

**Sky: Who wants Jerza and GaLe~?! :D**

**Mira, Erza, and Levy: ME~!**

***Gajeel and Jellal blush***

**Jellal: Do we have to?**

**Gajeel: Yeah, just skip us!**

**Sky: Sorry boys, but the fans like it. I also am rather fond of Jerza and GaLe! ^_^**

**Gajeel and Jellal: *groan* just do it and get it over with…**

**Sky: Enjoy everyone~! :)**

**~Chapter 27: A Prince Can't Be A Prince Without His Princess!**

Jellal POV

"So Jellal, answer a question for me."

I looked up from my manga and at Levy, who was leaning on my desk. She gave me wide eyes and I backed away from her.

"What's with that look on your face?" I asked her as little lights sparkled around her face while she had a ':3' face.

"I wanna know who you have a crush on~!" She sang and I pushed her face away with my hand. She pouted and I looked at her.

"Who do _you_ have a crush on?" I asked her, raising a brow.

"I asked you first." She replied, smirking.

"I like no one." I said, opening my locker. "Now answer me."

"That's not true! Answer me truthfully!"

"I just did."

Levy grabbed onto my leg and I yelped. Everyone in the halls looked at us as I tried to walk down the hall.

"Jellal, answer me~!"

"Let go of me!"

"Just give me a hint!"

"Fine, just let go of me!"

Levy bounced off my leg and smiled at me. I ran right past her and she screamed my name. I laughed and turned around the corner. I ran right into someone and papers scattered everywhere.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The voice shouted and I looked up. Erza looked down at me and dusted herself off. "Oh Jellal, it's just you."

"Wow, I feel so loved." I said, standing up. "I always happen to bump into you somehow. Maybe I'm a magnet for you!"

"Please, that's not even possible." She rolled her eyes and picked up the papers. She began to walk off and I followed her. "Alright stalker, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I've got nowhere else to be." I said, putting my bag over my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be in class? I am the student council president; I can just write you up if I want to."

"You wouldn't do that because you love me! Isn't that right buddy~?" I grinned in her face and she paused.

"Hey, I got a question." She turned to me and I looked down at her. "Do you like anyone?"

"God, you sound like Levy." I chuckled and sweat dropped. "I don't think I like anyone, but I might."

"What's her name?!" Erza looked at me with wide eyes and I covered her eyes with my hands.

"Whoa there nosy baby, you need to relax. She's nothing for you to worry about." I said, smiling at her. She pulled my hands away and pouted, which was kinda cute coming from Erza.

An exclamation mark popped over my head and I slammed my fist into my palm. "That reminds me Erza, I gotta ask you something now!"

"Okay, what's up?" She asked, putting flyers up about the band try outs in 2 weeks.

"Prom is Friday right?" I asked and she nodded. "I still need a princess."

"Oh yeah, you're a prince this year, I forgot." She said, not turning away from the board as she put more flyers around. "What about it?"

"As a childhood friend, I'm asking for a favor." I picked the stack up and put it on the ground. She pouted and I put a hand on her head. She looked up and I grinned. "I need you to be my princess for the prom."

Erza snorted and I blinked at her as she burst out laughing.

"Me? A Princess? Please, I couldn't do that if my life depended on it!" She laughed and started to walk away. I chased after her and grabbed her shoulders from behind, trying to slow her down.

"Please Erza; I need your help on this!" I cried. "I'm asking as a friend, not some stupid prince or whatever~!"

"I would but I have things to do." She said and I blinked at her, making a 'T_T' face.

"What plans did you make?" I asked her and she paused.

"I'm going to hang out with Lucy after school." She said, flipping her hair. I twitched my lips and rolled my eyes.

"Nice try, but Lucy's going with the girls to buy a dress for the prom!" I put my hands on my hips and she coughed. A black aura went over my head and I walked behind her.

"Alright fine, I'll do it." She groaned and I cheered.

"Yay! Thank you Erza-chan!" I grabbed her hand and shook it while she bobbed her head several times to watch it.

"Stop calling me Erza-chan, that's annoying!" she shouted and I nodded. She looked away and handed me a slip of paper. "That's a pass, now get to class."

I laughed and ran off down the halls. Erza made my day~! :D

Still Jellal POV

"So Erza's your princess for the prom?" Juvia asked and I nodded.

"No big news really, she seems kinda scared for some reason." I titled my head and she pets my cheek. I blink as she keeps petting my cheek.

"It'll be okay Jellal." Juvia smiled. "Erza is just nervous because she likes you!"

Juvia covered her mouth and I blinked at her. Did I hear her right?

"Did you say she likes me?" I raised a brow and Juvia shot up.

"N-No, Juvia said Erza likes… chew toys?" Juvia smiled and I sweat dropped.

"Yeah, like I'll believe that." I said and Juvia grinned.

"Juvia likes chew toys too! They make a cute noise!" Juvia smiled, sweating up oceans. I handed her a towel and she took it, wiping all the sweat off her. I handed her a bottle of water and she smiled.

"I'm glad I've learned Erza likes chew toys." I said sarcastically. "I'm learning something new every day."

"Yep, Juvia likes them too!" Juvia nodded her head quickly and she looked at me. "Does Jellal like anyone?"

"Is that the question of the day or something?!" I groaned, opening my manga. "I wish everyone would just stop asking me that!"

"Gomen, but Juvia just needs to know~!" Juvia gave me puppy eyes and I looked away. A tic popped over my head and I shot up.

"You want an answer from me? FINE. I DON'T LIKE ANYONE! AND BEFORE YOU ASK, I DON'T LIKE ERZA OR ANYONE ELSE! GOT IT?!" I sighed, feeling relieved I got all of that off my chest. I looked around the room to see everyone staring at me. I looked up to even find myself in a shitty problem.

"H-Hey there Erza." Juvia smiled and I watched Erza walk towards the teacher.

"Mr. Wakaba needed you to file these out." Erza handed them and Mrs. Umea looked at her.

"Tell him I said thank you Erza." Umea smiled and Erza bowed. She turned to walk out the room and I sat down in my chair. Erza didn't even look back and she slammed the door, causing it to fall over when she walked away. The others watched with wide eyes as Juvia rubbed my back.

"J-Jellal, are you okay?" Juvia asked and I looked up. I set a fake smile and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Gajeel POV

Of course, I was stuck with Shrimp for a partner. I didn't want to go to that stupid thing anyways. Mira was forcing me so I couldn't just walk out. She was vice president after all.

Shrimp had the guts to walk up to me and force me to become her partner, or rather she became my partner. I had no one else to go for, besides, it was too late to back out now.

It was really quiet in the dorm room. Salamander and the stripper still weren't talking; actually, the stripper was gone. Jellal was sitting on his bed, playing a game on his phone.

"You guys are so depressing." I spoke up. Natsu and Jellal looked at me.

"Shut up." They both said and I blinked. No restarted comebacks? Something was seriously wrong.

"I wish everything was easy." Jellal said. "Erza still won't answer me!"

"Gray's still not talking to me either. For some reason Shiori isn't talking to me either but she's hanging out with Gray a lot." Natsu turned on his side and I stood up.

"Jellal, get your ass up." I said, grabbing him by his arm. He yelped and I used my other hand to grab Salamander by his scarf. "You need to get down here!"

"Hey, let go of the merchandise!" Salamander shouted, pulling his scarf from me. I put my hands on my hips and snorted.

"You two look like shit." I said, shaking my head. I pushed Jellal out the door first. "You need to go to Erza's house and talk to her like a real man instead of keeping your depressed ass here. Don't come back until she answers!" I watched him go into the elevator and then turned to Salamander.

"As for you," I glared. "You need to find the stripper and talk to him. Bye!" I pushed him out and slammed the door before he could say anything. I plopped on my bed and sat beside PantherLily.

"We're surrounded by idiots." I said, stroking his head as he meowed. The door opened and I groaned. "Go away!"

"What a way to welcome a guest." Shrimp said, running a hand through her hair. "How are you, partner?"

"I was doing fine after I got rid of those idiots and then you ruined it for me." I said through the pillow and she sat on my back. I lifted my head off the bed and looked at her.

"Get off me; you're heavier than you look!" I shouted and she scoffed.

"I'm sorry, did I hear something?" She asked, looking around. "Oh wait; it's the sound of me yelling at you because you never showed up for practice!"

"Practice for what?!" I yelled and she leaned into my back harder and I coughed. "Get off me!"

"You need to say your speech for if you win!" She retorted. "If you win and you don't have a speech, you'll look like a loser!"

"You are a loser, now get out and leave!" I demanded, but she rolled her eyes. She got off my back and crossed her arms.

"I don't have to be your freaking partner!" She shouted. "I will leave if you want!"

She turned to walk out and I watched as she grabbed her bag. She slipped on her shoes and I grabbed her wrist.

"Leave me alone, I'm mad at you." She said and I sighed.

"L-Look, I didn't mean all that crap." I said. "I'm just a little stressed out."

Shrimp turned to me and pulled me into a hug. I blushed and dropped my hands to my sides as she ran her arms around me and up my back to grip my clothes.

"Let's talk about it, okay?" She smiled and said softly. I blushed harder and nodded. She smelt nice and felt warm… Maybe she wasn't so bad…

Jellal POV

Erza opened the door and I looked at her. She was about to close the door but I walked into the house.

"Get out; I don't wanna talk to you." She said, but I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me Erza; I said something I shouldn't have." I said, looking at her back. I leaned down and rested my head on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry."

"I-I don't want your apology." She said and I smirked.

"You're blushing; I can feel your body heating up." I said and she yelped. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on top of hers as she rested her hands on mine. "Erza, I'm so sorry."

I kissed her head and she shifted closer to my body, pressing her back against my chest.

"Who's the girl you have a crush on?" She asked, looking up at me. I smiled down at her and a darker blush ran across her cheeks. Erza was really cute.

"She's someone special, but I can't tell you just yet. You know her really well though. You know her more than anyone." I kissed her forehead. "See you tomorrow, my princess."

I walked out the house and she watched. I smiled, hoping she understood what I meant…

I had feelings for Erza, but I wasn't sure how much I had loved her, so I decided to wait…

Gray POV

'_Never, I will forgive him.'_

"Daddy, are you okay?"

'_Why wouldn't he tell me? I thought we told each other everything!'_

I felt someone pull my arm and I looked down. Stella pouted and I looked at my other hand. Soda ran down my hand as the crushed soda can I had in my hand was messed up. Stella took it from me and sipped the remains in the can.

"Papa, are you alright?" Stella asked again and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Uncle Natsu once he gets home…" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I looked away and out the window at a small boy holding his dad's hand. I blinked and sighed.

I wasn't supposed to be mad at Natsu. Maybe if I let him talk out… I sighed, this was getting me nowhere…

Okay, I've decided… I'll talk to Natsu tomorrow at the Prom. Then everything will be okay and explained…

Right? Natsu wouldn't hide anything from me…. Right?

***gaps* I got this done?**

**Even though it sucked in my opinion, at least I got one out!**

**NALU FLUFFY NEXT CHAPTER~! ^_^**

**The moments you have all been waiting for~! :D**

**Are you excited? I know I am! (Kinda… XD)**

**Have you voted on my poll? Please do so! :P**

**Review and be happy this chapter finally came out -_-**


End file.
